Heartagram
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: RikuxSora. Darkness summons even the purest of hearts. When darkness overcomes all light, who can stop it? Riku, Sora, lots of Square characters and a cat named O'Malley...
1. Falling In love: Buried Alive By Love

****

Heartagram

Chapter One:

Buried Alive By Love

Author's Note:

__

Hello again. Right, so I decided, since I'm not getting so good at updating, I'm going to go ahead and start writing properly again. This is a strange hybrid I wanted to create. It's a cross between Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, as well as adding a touch of some other games/books (The Bouncer, Tekken, and some others).

I'm writing this on a cloud of fluffiness. I've just read 'Bookworms and… Booya' by Mintbaby, and it is the cutest thing you've ever read. Slightly nauseating, but still…

The entire fic is based around HIM's 'Love Metal' album. Before I begin each chapter, a section of the lyrics will be written. The chapter is named after the song the lyrics came from. I suggest HIM's album, it's great and Valo is sooooo fit! ^_-

You like my little Usagi-esque face? More like Chibi-Usa isn't it?

Sorry if I overload you with new characters. If you want some information on them please e-mail me and I'll send you a word document with each of the characters broken down on it.

****

Disclaimer:

__

Don't own.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

If I should die before I wake

Pray no one my soul to take

If I wake before I die

Rescue me with your smile.

Sora woke up. Had he done it? Had he really sealed the darkness away?

"Sora? Sora! You're home!" A girl with auburn hair ran forwards and engulfed him in her embrace. Sora struggled free, and looked at her.

"Sora?" She frowned. He stood up and looked around the beach. If the darkness had been sealed, then that meant that everything was exactly as it should be… Which meant that Riku…

"It's been five years… Won't you even look at me?" Kairi asked. Sora turned and met her eyes, and she gasped and looked away. That gaze was so intense, too much… It wasn't the look of a nineteen-year-old, it was the look of a hardened warrior…

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked, his voice seemed strangely forced. Kairi stood up and took a deep breath.

"He was the one who told us where you were, before he passed out. He's back at the hospital-" Kairi stopped when Sora quickly made for the water.

"Sora? What's got into you? We haven't seen each other for five years and all you can do is ask where Riku is! I've missed you so much and all you can think about is him! The one who's fault it is that everything wasn't resolved all those years ago!" Kairi exploded. Sora stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You've changed Kairi. So have I. And so has Riku. You'll understand, but until then, you've got to trust me that one day, you'll know everything. Until then, stick by Riku and me. I don't think we're ready to tell anyone what happened yet…" Sora then dived into the water and swam to the other island.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"Riku?" Sora moved forward into the room. He heard Selphie, Tidus and Wakka's gasps of delight as they rose to greet him, but he shook his head at them and went immediately to Riku's side.

"You are not gonna die," Sora whispered fiercely. "I haven't beaten you up enough yet." He smiled grimly. Riku's eye lids fluttered open and he smirked.

"What makes you think you could ever beat me Sora?" He asked. Sora grinned.

"Hey, who holds the record? Certainly ain't no Heartless commanding evil entity I know," He joked. Riku laughed, then winced.

"I gave up the 'Heartless-commanding' part five years ago," He said sarcastically. Sora took Riku's hand.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. "Why'd you go get yourself pummeled like that for me? I mean, you were in no condition to fight, you didn't have back-up for Donald or Goofy-" Sora stopped, biting on his lip. Donald and Goofy had paid with their lives for Sora's tardiness…

"Don't blame yourself Sora. It's that bastard Heartless that's the things behind it all," Riku then coughed pitifully.

"I know… But… You die… You know I can't live without you…" Sora clutched his best friend and comrade's hand as though he could stop Riku's life from leaving him just by squeezing his hand.

"C'mon Sora. I thought you were stronger than that," Riku's words hit home. Sora felt tears spring into his eyes.

"It's not fair! Why did it have to be you? I was prepared to die! I was prepared to give my life instead. It shouldn't be you there. You should have taken the Keyblade when you had the chance and let me be the one lying there-"

"ENOUGH!" Riku's stern command made Sora jump and fall on his rump.

"I did this for the same reasons you would have done it for me…" Riku grasped Sora's hand again.

"You can't die. If you'd have begged me to live, I would have lived for you. Just to stop you from crying. Please don't make me cry Riku…" Sora begged, and buried his face in the two boy's entwined hands.

"What's going on?" Kairi's voice suddenly broke through the tension in the room.

"Riku's dying," Selphie said morosely.

"No he's not! He won't die!" Sora yelled. He used his free hand to brush strands of hair from Riku's face. "Promise me you won't die!" He demanded.

"I can't promise that-" Riku began but Sora clenched his fists.

"Promise me!" He shouted. Riku closed his eyes.

"I'll try not to make you cry anymore Sora…"

****

0___0

/(;_;)\

Sora sat on 'Riku's Island'. It seemed strange to be here without Riku. It wasn't fair that Riku should be on his deathbed… All because he, Sora, had gone to see Cloud…

"Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Leon would have made an awesome Keyblade Master… Or Cloud… Or Yuffie… Or…" Sora realised he was talking aloud and closed his mouth.

__

Wishing it away won't help. He told himself firmly. He had to think of a way to bring Riku back… Only, the magic and skills he'd picked up were forbidden to be used… He'd promised Mickey…

__

But Mickey hadn't known that Riku was going to die.

"Hey Sora!" Selphie walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi Selphie…" He replied. Although he hadn't seen her for five years, he still wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Right now he needed to think of a way to save Riku…

"There are some guys at the shack who say they've been looking for you… They're kind of weird," She giggled. Sora stood up and nodded to her.

"Thanks Selphie. Let's go," He walked away, leaving her to follow.

Once at the beach, Sora saw a group of people, looking lost and nervous. He smiled for the first time since he'd got to the island.

"Sion!" He yelled and waved. He ran forwards and embraced the man.

"How's it going little bro?" Sion asked. Sora pouted.

"I'm only twenty minutes younger than you!" He protested. Sion laughed.

"You're still my baby bro," He ruffled Sora's hair. Sion looked almost exactly like Sora, except his face was slightly more pointed, more defined. Whereas Sora was cute, Sion was handsome…

"Whoa whoa whoa… You have a brother?" Selphie asked. Sora nodded, then turned to the rest of the group… Sion Barzahd, Ninja Taki, Volt Krueger, High Summoner Yuna, Zell Dincht, Tifa Lockheart, Lee Chaolan and Zidane Tribal… All who's ancestors had once lived in the Destiny Islands…

"Good to see you guys," Sora ignored Selphie's idiotic question and greeted his 'team'. It was this group, plus himself, Donald, Goofy and Riku, who had defeated the Heartless once and for all.

"Likewise," Zell replied. Sora and Zell clasped hands in their official 'buddy' handshake. Sora proceeded to this this handshake with everyone in the group.

"Where is Master Donald? Or Sir Goofy? Where is Riku?" Yuna asked. Sora sighed.

"Donald and Goofy are dead. Riku is dying," He said, flatly. The group gasped as one.

"Who are these people? Who is Donald, who is Goofy and what the hell are they doing on our island?" Selphie demanded. She took a few steps forward and stood, almost like a face off with Sora.

"These are the people who saved the universe Selphie," He told her, plainly.

"I want to help Riku. I have plenty of White Magic, I may be able to save him," Yuna put forward. Sora whipped around to face her, almost pushing Selphie over in his eagerness.

"I'll help," Zidane put forward. "Where is he?"

"There's a shack, over there," Sora pointed out a large wooden house. The two healers looked at each other and nodded, jogging off towards the house.

"Sora, I'm waiting for an explanation here!" Selphie poked him playfully. His chest swelling with hope, he turned to Selphie.

"Okay, okay… The two gone off to help Riku are Yuna and Zidane. Yuna is a legend in her own right. She defeated the biggest evil to ever threaten her world. She's also highly skilled in the healing arts. Zidane is also a legend. A Thief King who saved his world from being resorted to nothingness. He's got very steady and fast hands, which makes him Yuna's assistant. He's also pretty mean with a knife," Sora explained. Selphie nodded. Then she gasped.

"He's got monkey hands! And a tail!" She pointed, excitedly. Sora grinned.

"Yeah, he's a Genome. They all have those. Zidane's one of a kind though. Like, the best of the best, right? That's because the soul that made him, came from here," Sora gestured about him.

"Yuna doesn't look all that powerful…" She said. He cocked his head to one side…

"Physically, she's not all that… However, it's her determination that makes her stand out. Her will is enough to make mountains move out of her way. She's the only reason why half of us didn't give up. That and the fact that she promised kisses if we beat the Heartless," Sora smiled slyly. Yuna was pretty, but she had changed a lot since they first met her.

She had been wearing traditional summoner clothes, from her home world. However, over the journey, she'd discarded those, for clothes easier to fight in. She'd replaced her staff with guns and left the art of summoning behind.

"The name's Zell Dincht," Zell stepped forward and held his hand out. "Sorceress slayer, brawler, and all-round dense blonde. Brawn rather than brains you could say." Selphie shook his hand. Sora grinned.

"Zell was a real asset to the group. He has limitless amounts of passion and gave the team a few laughs along the way," He clapped Zell on the shoulder.

"Shame you were laughing at me rather than with me," Zell rubbed the tattoo on his right cheek. Selphie giggled and turned to the next person.

"Tifa Lockhart, brawler like Zell, only I've taken a few less hits to the head," Tifa grinned at Zell, who took it in true Zell style and laughed it off. "Also saved my world from evil." Tifa had long brown hair, a pretty round face, and, well, oversized breasts… She wore shorts and a tank top for ease of movement with her brawler moves.

"Pleased to meet you," Selphie shook her hand.

"Lee Chaolan. Unlike these guys, I actually am in a grey area. I'm not evil. Not good either. My story is long and I'll tell it some other time," He bowed and then sat down in the sand, unbuttoning his shirt and sunbathing.

"Right…" Selphie looked up at Sora, who shrugged and moved on to the next person.

"The name's Volt Krueger, wrestler, bouncer, personal guard, planet saver, death bringer, general fighter," Volt grunted. Selphie looked a little frightened, seeing as Volt's facial piercings made him look like some thug.

"Sion Barzahd. Sora's twin brother, bouncer, martial artist, world saver," He shook her hand. Selphie seemed a little overwhelmed.

"Taki," The last woman offered and fell silent. Sora sighed.

"I know that's a lot to take in, don't worry about it," Sora told Selphie. Selphie nodded.

"Sora!" Yuna called from the hospital shack. "You better come here!"

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

****

Ending Notes:

__

If you want to have the character analysis document, please leave your e-mail address (either sign in if you're a FF.Net member or put it in if you're an anonymous reviewer) in the 'Reviews'. Please state CLEARLY that you want one

The sheet give you a lot of background on the characters that comes in later in the story. There are also pictures etc etc.


	2. Falling In love: Funeral Of Hearts

****

Heartagram

Chapter Two:

The Funeral Of Hearts

Author's Note:

__

Sorry if you're one of my school friends who's reading this, but the pairing is too cute and I can'' face to pair them off with that pretty bitch… ^_^

Kill Riku off or not? How could this be a RikuxSora without him though?

Oh, and I don't plan this fic to only be ten chapters long, so from chapter ten onwards, the songs will no longer be from HIM's album.

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

The funeral of heart-and an ode for cruelty,

When angels cry blood-on flowers of evil in bloom.

The funeral of hearts-and a plea for mercy,

When love is a gun separating me from you.

"Sora!" Yuna called from the hospital shack. "You better come here!"

Sora's heart rose into his throat as he sprinted across the sands to the hospital shack. Yuna's expression was grim.

"What's happened?" Sora asked, his eyes searching her face for clues.

"He's calling for you," She whispered. Sora dashed in, startling Zidane and Kairi who were in there.

"Sora?" Riku looked really ill. Zidane was carefully injecting something into him. Sora took a few steps forward, but Kairi grabbed his arm.

"Don't be surprised that he's going Sora. You knew this was going to happen. No healers can help him now," She warned. Sora pulled his arm from her grasp.

"And what would you know? You've never had to fight for anything! You always had other people do it for you so how the hell would you know anything about wounds?" He yelled. Kairi looked taken aback, but gave Zidane a meaningful look and left.

"Sora?" Riku reached out for the teen's hand. Sora kneeled down and took Riku's hand in his own. He watched Riku's chest as it rose and fell, too rapidly for Sora's liking.

"Don't cry Sora. Please don't cry. I don't want you to be unhappy… You should hate me anyway, after all I've done," Riku croaked. Sora felt the tears fall unwillingly down his face.

"How could I ever hate you Riku? Don't you realize how much I love you?" Sora asked. There was a sharp inhalation of breath and Riku clenched Sora's hand faster.

"You love me Sora? But I thought we agreed that-" Riku stopped when Sora's anguished sobs became more pronounced.

"I-I don't c-care about that! I just want t-to let you know… I n-never hated you… Ever," Sora forced out. How could he be seriously saying goodbye to Riku? HOW?

"Damn you Sora… How can I possibly die in peace now? I'll have to come back and haunt you or something," Riku joked. Sora didn't smile.

"W-Would you? Would y-you come b-back? Would you c-come back and be with m-me?" He asked. Riku's smile disappeared.

"Sora…" Riku's eyes darkened. "I would do anything you ever asked, but please don't make me forsake an afterlife… Please…" His eyes begged more than his words. Sora sniffed.

"I won't ask you to R-Riku… I just… I-I just wish that we could be t-together… We never g-got a chance to b-be together before…" Sora then threw himself against Riku, his arms holding the silver haired bishounen as well as he could.

"Sora… Shh… C'mon, don't cry… Remember, it all runs on happy faces, right?" He tried to remind Sora of who he was. Sora was happy-go-lucky, fun, grinning, not crying… Not sobbing… Not… Not this…

"I'd give up crying if you promised you wouldn't go," He whispered, as Riku's once strong arms pulled him into an embrace.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have an extra eight people on the island and there's just no where to house them. Seeing as you brought them here, we've voted you responsible," Kairi said coldly. Sora looked up at her, his expression as cold as hers.

"They are staying at my house. Tell Sion to park the gummi-ship beside it and then they can keep their living quarters on there," Sora told her. Kairi pursed her lips.

"Yeah, whatever," She then walked away. Sora stared after her.

"What's her problem anyway?" He asked. Riku chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love with you. She's waited for you to come back so you can be together, didn't get it when you chose me over her. She's had time to stew, and she's come up with loads of theories. But she never expected you to want to be with me, instead of her," Riku explained. "She always thought that it would be up to her to chose which one of us she wanted."

Sora sighed and looked up at Zidane, who was dutifully checking Riku's vitals on a scanning device Yuna had left.

"Could you give us a minute?" Riku asked. Zidane nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sora… You've got to be crazy to be in love with me…" Riku said. Sora shrugged.

"Hey, being chased by Heartless for five and a half years can make you crazy," He replied. Riku laughed.

"That's the Sora I know," He ruffled Sora's hair. Pouting slightly, with tears still pouring down his face, Sora pulled away.

"You-You aren't freaked out are you?" Sora asked. Riku frowned.

"About what?" He replied. Sora smiled sheepishly.

"About me just coming out with it in front of Kairi and Zidane," He said, patiently. Riku chuckled.

"You think I did? Course not, silly. It was kinda cute… Shame I won't hear you say it much more…" He fell silent and Sora stood up.

"Curaga!" He cast. White lights flashed above Riku for a second and then the boy smiled slightly, the bags under his eyes vanished, but he still looked deathly pale

"It's no use-" Riku protested, but Sora didn't listen.

"Life!" He yelled. Yuna and Zidane came rushing in, shortly followed by Sion.

"I know how to do it! It's real simple. Sion, gather together everyone," Yuna ordered, then smiled at Sora and Riku.

"There's a chance that you might just be seeing each other again soon," Her smile lit up her face and Sora's tears dried from the sight of such optimism. Riku looked up at him and took his hand.

"You look cuter with a grin on your face," Riku told him. Sora laughed.

"Finally, you two sorted out your problems and got it together!" Zell exclaimed as he entered the room. Selphie closely followed them.

"Oh my god! You two are so cute together! This has just got to work! Love that cute never dies!" She began to bounce up and down. Tidus and Wakka walked in and nodded in agreement.

It seemed that everyone had been affected by Yuna's optimism, as there wasn't a sad face in the room. Sion finally made it back and everyone turned to Yuna.

"Alright, those of you who know curative magic, cast that, those who don't think really hard about Riku getting better and lend your strength to others. I'm thinking Full-Lifes and Curaga's people, but Lifes and Curas will do," She clapped her hands together in a businesslike manner.

"On my count," She said. "Three, two, one, CAST!" She cried. Spells flew from all over the room.

"Curaga!" Sora cried, putting all his strength into the spell. He would prove to Riku that he could save him! 

"Did it work?" Yuna crept forward after the spells had finished. She peered down at Riku's still face.

"I-Is he dead?"


	3. Falling In love: Beyond Redemption

****

Heartagram

Chapter Three:

Beyond Redemption

Author's Note:

__

I'm listening to '1000 no kotoba' by Koda Kumi. Get ready for some severe sappy fluff. Probably badly written as well but I don't care. I love this pairing and I rarely see fics that have lots of fluff.

Also there is a little background on one of the characters who has committed quite hideous crimes in their past.

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

Feel it turning your heart into stone,

Feel it piecing your courageous soul.

You're beyond redemption,

And no one's going to catch you when you fall. 

"Did it work?" Yuna crept forward after the spells had finished. She peered down at Riku's still face.

"I-Is he dead?" Selphie asked. Yuna then stepped back, smiling broadly.

"No, just tired. His body's been working quickly to heal. He'll wake up tomorrow, and begin his journey to recovery," She stepped forward, taking Sora's hand.

"And you need rest too. I think-" She stopped when Sora collapsed into her arms. She chuckled slightly.

"He was determined to save Riku's life, wasn't he? He… He really loves him," She said softly, before carrying Sora to another bed and laying him down. She looked at the gathered crowd and made shooing gestures.

"Out, out, these two need their rest!" She scolded half-heartedly. They all left, except Kairi, who looked at the two boys for a long time before sighing and leaving the room.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Lee stared out onto the island. He hadn't been much help to Riku, for he couldn't cast magic. Instead he'd just stood there in the back of the room, thinking that he'd like Riku to get better…

It had made him realize, that despite his skill with his fists, he was pretty useless on this team. But they were together now. They had made a choice to return to their place of origin, to return to Sora's home.

To stay a team…

But after the introductions, the way the natives of the island looked to the others in awe, he felt out of place. He hadn't done anything in his lifetime to make others proud. He'd been a selfish, money-grubbing, back stabbing asshole…

He hadn't even originally been planned to be on the team. It had been an accident that had forced then to take him on…

__

That was I thinking? He asked himself, but knew the answer. He had been thinking of other worlds, other planets, on which he might make a new life for himself…

But everything he touched was destroyed it seemed. He was arrogant, sarcastic and his humor didn't agree with most of the people aboard the gummi-ship. Sure, he and Riku got on great, as well as Sion and Sora did but…

Lee missed fighting the Mishima family most of all… He wanted a challenge. The Heartless hadn't been a challenge… Ansem reborn from the darkness hadn't been a challenge…

Even that monstrosity that controlled the Heartless hadn't been a challenge. He'd simply had to hold it back while the others decided on a plan. It hadn't been hard…

He realised that this was probably how he was going to feel for the rest of his lifetime and felt torn in two…

He owed his life to Sora and Riku, that's why he'd helped them so often. But now, what could he possibly do on the island? It reminded him of the Bahamas, but his dollars were useless here on the Destiny Islands where munny was everything.

"What is so interesting about that tree, Silver Devil?" Taki walked over, her brown hair glinting in the sun. She had removed the scarf usually tied around her mouth and nose and had loosened her cat suit around the neck.

"Nothing," He replied. Taki was the only one he had told his fighting name to. It wasn't as though he thought it was corny it was just… That's what he was… A Devil, like Kazuya, just with a glossy finish…

"I'm bored here. There's nothing to fight. No dojo in which to train. Nothing. I just want to hit something really bad," Lee admitted after a while. Taki thought about it for a moment.

"You've found yourself a sparring partner. On what the locals call 'Paopu Islet' towards the end of the hour. Make sure you're prepared," She then prowled off to do whatever she did. Lee looked towards the Islet, that was a place Sora had described to him once.

He recalled Sora and Riku saying it was a great place to train because it was almost a natural ring, with obstacles and places to fall. It was 'perfect' they'd said. Lee agreed. The islet probably was.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sora stirred when he felt someone stroking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Riku sitting beside him, looking down at him, just slightly starry-eyed.

"Morning sleepy-head," He muttered. Sora grunted in reply and sat up.

"Mornin'," He replied and then rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" He asked. Riku grinned.

"You put so much strength into your spell that you passed out. Yuna says that your spell was probably as powerful as the rest of their put together. And it was that that pulled me out…" He admitted. Sora blushed.

"Well… I wanted you to get better…" He mumbled. Riku's grin got even wider.

"You look like you did when you were little when you blush," He told him. Sora reluctantly smiled.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked. Riku reached out and hesitantly brushed Sora's rosy cheek with the back of his hand. Sora closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Compliment," Riku replied.

"Riku, I-I don't know what to say… Or what to do next or… How can I tell my mom?" Sora forced out. Riku felt his heart rise in his throat and looked away.

"I just wanted to forget about all the implications. I mean, I know we couldn't before, but I hoped now we were home-"

"The problems would go away," Sora finished for him. Riku nodded making Sora feel even worse about bringing the subject up.

"We have to face up to it sooner or later. We both like each other loads, we've been living together for the past six months, we're practically a couple. We've got to accept all the problems that go with that," Sora watched Riku's face for an idea of what the silver haired bishounen was thinking. However his face was a stony mask of calm.

"I'll go with you to tell your mom. You come with me to tell my parents. And we'll handle Kairi after," He said finally. Riku nodded, agreeing silently, before standing up.

"I better get back in bed. Yuna will kill me if she catches me up," Riku said quietly, climbing into bed. Sora sighed and watched him.

Why was there always something in the way?

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Lee was surprised to see a crowd gathered at the islet. Sion and the rest were there, minus Riku and Sora, who were still in the hospital wing. Yuna was lounging against a palm tree, Sion and a few others were sitting on the bridge, some of the natives were sitting on top of the palm trees.

"What the?" He asked, but when he saw Taki walking towards him with a strange smile on her face, he understood perfectly. He might not be a hero, but he was good at what he was. Whatever that was. And she wanted to show everyone else that… Strange that she would know what was troubling him…

"Chaolan," She bowed. Lee returned the gesture, then dropped into stance. Taki smiled and did the same.

"Fight!" Someone shouted and the battle began. Taki drew her swords.

"Hey! What's with that?" Lee yelled, ducking as she attacked. She didn't reply, and Lee was forced back by her rapid attacks. He cursed and flung a well-placed kick against one of the blades. 

He thanked Kazuya for getting him the steel-soled boots for his birthday one year and brought his foot down, knocking the blade from Taki's grasp.

"Good move!" Zidane yelled. Lee didn't let one good move faze him however. She still had her knife in her hand and that was still poised, ready to strike. And she could always retrieve the sword…

Sending a low kick, Lee swept around, making Taki back-flip backwards and grabbing the sword in the process. He threw it, and it embedded itself in a palm tree, where it would remain unless Taki climbed up.

"Hya!" Taki sent a fist to his stomach, but was a little too far away for the impact to be serious. Grabbing her wrist and twisting it, before kicking out her legs, he had Taki in a 'no mercy' hold before long. She writhed and cursed but he didn't let go.

"Do you yield?" He asked, putting a little pressure on her wrist. Taki hissed but didn't reply.

"I'll ask once more, do you yield?" But once more Taki didn't reply. Usually Lee would have just broken the person's wrist, but in front of his team…

"Taki, you have to say yes, there's no way out of this hold," He said gently, and then he felt Taki go limp.

"Yes," She said, proudly. Lee frowned and let her go. What was with her? It was then that Lee finally heard what was going on around him.

"Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee!" The crowd were chanting his name and laughing. Lee looked at Taki.

"You are needed on this team. And you are a hero to these people. A new life, you have a chance. You are not yet beyond redemption, Chaolan," She then walked away. Lee watched her for a second, before shrugging.

He turned to the crowd, rubbed the back of his neck and let their admiring cheers wash over him.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"You should have seen it! I've never seen Taki lose before! And Lee, he was just amazing!" Yuna was bustling around in the hospital, fussing over Riku. Sora really wanted some time alone with him, but he knew that Yuna needed to look at the wounds.

"I'd give it tonight, then I think tomorrow you should take it easy. But you can leave the ward then… Yes, you're healing nicely," She smiled down at Riku.

"And Sora, a word please," She walked out of the room. Sora looked at Riku worriedly but followed her still. He stood outside and waited for her to say something.

"You shouldn't just stay in here. I'm sure your parents have heard you're home by now and are wondering why you haven't stopped by to say hello. And Sion wanted to talk to you earlier. You're home, and Riku's going to be fine. I think you should go out and enjoy yourself. Riku won't mind," She lectured. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Me and Riku are going to see our parents when he's better. Tell them about us, about where we've been and everything. But when Riku's better. We promised we'd do this together," He told her, leaving no room for arguments. He then turned on his heel and walked outside into the sun.

He felt the heat on his skin and smiled. He loved the Destiny Islands, and now Riku was safe he could truly appreciate it.

"Hey Sora," Sion waved to him. He waved back, jogging over to his brother.

"How's Riku?" Sion asked. Sora grinned.

"Better. He's gotta take it easy for a few days, but he'll be fine soon," He explained. Sion grinned too, and it was almost like looking in a mirror.

"You know, I often wondered… You and Riku, you're together now, right? We're almost identical twins… It's just weird that one of us is… Well… You know…" Sion's grin turned into a smirk. Sora laughed.

"Yeah. I guess. But I liked Kairi, that means that maybe Riku's just an exception," Sora shrugged. "An exception that I hope will last a lifetime…"

"Uh-oh little bro, you're in love," Sion joked. Sora laughed.

"Maybe just a little," He replied. Sion grabbed him by the collar and got him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into his head.

"Aaaah! Gerrof! Stop it! Aaaah! SION!" Sora yelled, struggling to escape.

"What's the matter little bro? Too star-struck to fight back?" Sion laughed. Sora sighed and went limp, then suddenly began to tickle Sion's sides.

"No, no, no, no! That's CHEATING!" Sion cried, but Sora was tickling him mercilessly.

"Sion?" Sora said, stopping tickling. Sion looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked. Sora grinned and hugged him.

"You're the best big brother ever!"


	4. Falling In love: Sweet Pandemonium

****

Heartagram

Chapter Four:

Sweet Pandemonium

Author's Note:

__

Okay, chapter four. I just couldn't resist writing a little bit of brotherly love in the last chapter. I thought that it was in order. Well, chapter four and Riku's better and they're going to tell their parents. Tifa and Zell have a long conversation about what they plan to do on the island. More angsty fluff from me, the crazy Kate-chan!

This chapter is really long… Whew… Anyhow, here it is, enjoy!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

The truth that could set souls free

Is buried within sweet pandemonium

Concealed by disbelief

The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium.

"Tifa? What are you doing up?" Zell stepped out onto the beach. Tifa was staring up into the sky.

"I wanted to be with Cloud so bad that I forgot what I need. I think I can find that here," She whispered, as though voicing it too loud would jinx it. Zell walked over.

"Well, I plan on opening a shop here. I'm pretty handy with metal, so I'm going to make weapons and accessories. I here there's a major fighting tournament held here sometimes. I bet I could make a killing running up to it!" Zell's grin became infectious as soon Tifa was smiling too.

"Would you-would you help me set up a bar? I used to be a barmaid you see. I would love to have an inn again. It wouldn't get much business, but it would give me something to do," She looked to Zell. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I will. And everyone else will. We're here as a reward, or at least that's what I think, so I think we should make the most of it, don't you?" He looked out to the sea and Tifa could see the boyish excitement in his eyes. He still hadn't grown up…

"You know… I've seen you watching that Selphie girl a lot… You kinda like her don't you?" She asked. Zell grinned, and his ears turned pink.

"That obvious huh?" He asked. Tifa laughed.

"No, but I know you pretty well and I can read the signs. Go for it, she was telling me and Yuna this morning that she thought you were kinda cute. She likes your tattoo, says it makes you look dangerous or something like that," Tifa laughed again as Zell's blush spread down the back of his neck.

"What about you? Now you've given up on Cloud, who are you going to shack up with?" He asked, obviously trying to change the direction of the conversation. Tifa thought for a moment.

"I've got a lot of good friends. I don't want to spoil that. And besides, I'm not in love with any of them. For now I think I'll concentrate on my dreams. I'll see what life throws at me," She replied. Zell grinned.

"Sounds better. You know, now you've stopped moping after Cloud, you're quite a laugh. You'll always be welcome wherever I decide to live," He stood up and looked around him.

"Say, what do you think that is?" He asked, pointing to a door by the side of a pool. Tifa followed his line of vision to see what he was pointing at.

"Let's go check it out," She whispered. Zell looked down at her.

"Got you're materia equipped?" He asked. She nodded and they proceeded cautiously towards the door.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sora was surprised that Yuna allowed him to stay in the hospital with Riku. He had thought, due to her previous lecture that she was going to stop him, but she hadn't… It was strange…

"Sora? I heard you and Sion laughing and joking outside. What was it about? What's the goof gone and done now?" Riku asked. Sora chuckled and snuggled closer.

"Nothing to do with you. Brother stuff," He replied. Riku smiled, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Jealous… He got to spend time with you while I was stuck in bed…" Riku joked. Sora sat up, looking mortified.

"If you minded… You should have told me… I'd have stayed here with you," Sora's eyes were wide, almost filled with tears. Riku shook his head, realising he must have sounded a little too sincere.

"Sora, I was joking. Why would I care if you got a little bored and went out for some fresh air and a chat with some other people other than me?" He asked. Sora didn't look comforted.

"Riku! I wasn't bored of talking to you! I love talking to you! I just-I just…" Sora seemed to be getting more and more distressed.

"Sora, chill out! It's fine, really. I'm glad you're getting out of here. Besides, tomorrow, we're going to see you're parents to explain where we've been. C'mon, stop worrying. We're too close now for me to be bothered if you'd rather have a day hanging out with your brother. Besides, I like you to hang around with Sion, he reminds you that you're loved," Riku tried to make Sora feel better. It seemed to work. Sora smiled slightly.

"You make me feel more loved," He nestled into Riku's neck, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, and that's just nauseating," Sion smirked as he walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sora demanded, sititng up quickly. Sion laughed.

"Just wanted to chat to you and Riku. Problem?" He seemed highly amused by the situation.

"No," Riku replied. Sora frowned and folded his arms, pouting slightly.

"Fine…" He said, sulkily. Sion chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Poor baby Sora…" He teased. Sora pushed him, and the two began to play fight, while Riku just sat there, eyebrows raised.

"You two are so weird," He said, when the two were finally sitting still again. They turned to him.

"No we're not!" They said together, then began to laugh. Riku shook his head and laughed with them.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"That door… This is the 'Secret Place' Sora told us about, huh?" Tifa turned to Zell, who was looking around the dark room, fire sitting in his hands, acting as a torch.

"Must be… Say, what do you think they used to do in here? I mean, it's not exactly the nicest of hangouts is it?" Zell asked. Tifa shrugged.

"Kids are kids. I mean, I used to hang out by a well… From what I hear, you used to hang out in a field. Kids tend to find private or special places," She bent down to examine some of the strange drawings on the walls.

"Guess they drew pictures on the walls to make it more homely?" Zell asked her. Tifa shrugged, before frowning.

"Say, is that meant to be Sora?" She pointed to a picture next to the door. Zell bent down.

"Yeah… Who's that person? It could be Riku I guess… But what's with the shooting stars?" He asked. Tifa frowned.

"Don't they look more like those fruit that grow on the island. Po-poo fruit or something," She asked. Zell tilted his head to one side.

"That's me and Sora. The stars are paopu fruit," A voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned quickly, dropping into fighting stances.

"It's okay, it's me, Kairi," The girl stepped into the light from Zell's fire magic. The two relaxed their stances, straightening up. She gestured to the picture behind them.

"Before Sora left on his adventure, he was in love with me. He drew the first paopu going to me. When Sora returned me to this world, I came here and saw what he'd drawn… I-I don't know why, but I drew one back to him…" Kairi walked forward, touching the pictures, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Tifa looked at Zell, who seemed to be at a complete loss. Sora had told them all about Kairi, but although she seemed a very nice person, she was in love with Sora, still… She was hurting that Sora had moved on, when she hadn't been able to…

"Listen, Kairi. Sora… He and Riku… They…" Zell looked to Tifa for help, but Tifa shook her head. There was nothing to say that could make the pain go away… Or was there?

"Kairi? Tell me what you think of me," Tifa waited for the girl to look at her. Kairi looked confused. "Tell me who you think I am. What kind of person am I?"

"You're… Happy… Pretty… Carefree… Strong…" She said. Zell nodded.

"Yeah, now she is. But Tifa's had a hard past," He leaned against the wall.

"This is my story Zell, butt out," Tifa's eyes twinkled and she grinned. Kairi looked to Tifa.

"I was in love with a man. He had been a friend of mine since we were little, and it was because of this that I couldn't just say it. One day, he disappeared to pursue his career. I guess you could say he never came back… But that's too detailed to go into right now… When he came back, he was in love with someone else. I couldn't accept it," Tifa's fists clenched.

"I was so jealous, but the girl was so nice. She was pretty, and she was mysterious. But the more I got to know her, the more I grew to love her like a sister. My emotions were so mixed up, I hadn't a clue what to do… Then one day, she died, Cloud, probably half-crazy with grief went chasing her murderer, only to end up as good as dead himself…" Tifa looked at the picture of Sora and Kairi, touching it with a sad expression.

"He loved her. I loved him. She had loved him too… There was nothing that I could do… I couldn't tell him how I felt… I'd known him too long… We just stayed what we were…" Tifa looked up at Kairi.

"You see me now? I've moved on. It took a while, and a lot of tears and heartache. But now I'm happy to have what I have. Some good friends. Sora and Riku were your best friends, right? Aren't they still?" She asked. Kairi looked at the picture once more, then nodded.

"It'll take a while. And I'll need a few shoulders to cry on. But I think I'll be able to do it… Right?" She said. Tifa nodded and patted the girl on the back.

"Right!" She said, cheerily. Zell stood up.

"Well, ladies, how about I escort you home?" He asked, bowing and flashing a toothy grin in their direction.

"Oh how gracious of you, prince charming!" Kairi giggled. Zell's ears went slightly pink.

"Damn straight," He laughed, and offered an am to each of them.

"First time I've had a beautiful girl on each arm," He confessed, his cheeky smile remaining in place. They got out of the secret place and looked up at the sky and the many stars.

"The Destiny Islands by night have the most beautiful skies by far," Kairi told them. Zell nodded silently.

"Shame… This would make an ideal place for a date. Put a table there, a few candles, nice meal-" He stopped then because the two girls were standing on tiptoes, kissing his cheeks.

"You are so sweet. You deserve a nice girl Zell," Kairi told him. He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"He's got his eye on Selphie," Tifa whispered, loud enough for Kairi to hear. Kairi's eyes went wide.

"R-Really? Whoa… Selphie will be thrilled!" Kairi looked sincerely happy for him and Tifa wondered if her little chat with the girl had really helped that much?

"Why, does she like me?" Zell asked. Kairi's face fell slightly.

"She hasn't said anything but… She's never had anyone like her before and she's bound to be enthusiastic about any interest… Oh wait…" Kairi thought for a second. "She might have mentioned you… What was it? 'Did you see that blonde guy? With the tattoo? What do you think Kairi?' I don't think I answered…" Kairi looked up apologetically.

"S'ok, as long as I think I've got a chance, I'll keep hoping," He replied. Kairi grinned.

"Selph won't hold out long with a cutie like you after her!" She giggled.

"Stop, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Zell rubbed the back of his neck but was grinning.

"Oh stop it, you love it really!" Tifa fake-punched him on the arm.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"Wake up," Volt shook the sleeping boy awake. Sora snored loudly and turned over. Riku however, thanks to Volt's shaking, woke up sending him a dirty look.

"You're parents are on the island, they're searching for you. You better be ready, they look pretty mad," Volt warned. Sora sat bolt upright, then began to get ready quickly. He ran over to the wardrobe, searching through his clothes.

Riku chuckled and got up too, rubbing his eyes and walking over to Sora.

"Relax, Sora, chill out. Wear this," He pulled out an outfit that was quite old. Yuna and Tifa had chosen it for him from Traverse Town. They had said it made him look 'cute' so Sora had refused to wear it, saying a warrior shouldn't look 'cute'.

"But Riku!" Sora protested, but Riku laughed again.

"It's your parents who are going to see you Sora. Get showered, you smell," He pushed him towards the bathroom.

"You two are like a married couple already," Volt commented. Riku turned to the hulking blonde man and smiled.

"We've known each other for a long time. We're more than just… Whatever we are," Riku then turned around to get his own clothes ready.

"I don't remember you two ever being anything more than friends before arriving here. Why suddenly are you two together?" Volt asked. Riku shrugged.

"I've always loved Sora, but he wouldn't admit to himself that he liked me. Until he realised he'd been looking for me for five years. When he found me, there was a lot of uncertainty and everything got really complicated… We knew how each other felt, but we didn't have the time or courage to go for it," Riku explained. Volt nodded.

"I see," He replied. He looked out of the window.

"I'll go. You're parents are being stalled by Kairi," Volt then turned on his heel and left the room. Riku smiled and sat on his bed, waiting for Sora to come out.

"Hurry up in there!" He called, after ten minutes. He was wondering how much longer Kairi could stop their parents from getting in there.

"Ready!" Sora stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, rubbing another one through his hair.

"About time," Riku dashed into the bathroom. Sora grinned and looked at the clothes he was supposed to put on.

They were similar to the clothes he had worn almost six years ago, when he had first discovered the keyblade… Only there were slight changes. White had turned to black, and the shiny silver had turned to a dull grey. It was more adult… But only a little…

Staring at himself in the mirror, he wondered how much he'd really changed. He knew that he had. Not just the fact he'd grown, or the fact he'd filled out, or the fact his cheeks were less rosy…

His eyes… They were colder… His posture, it was more rigid, more alert. His hands and arms were scarred from fighting…

"What's the matter?" Riku walked in, fully dressed in cotton baggy black trousers and a T-shirt with the 'No Escape' symbol in it. He'd bought it from Edge when they'd been there. It had been quite fun that trip, with plenty of surprises, and little fighting…

"Just… Will my parents still love me? I mean… I've changed, Riku. I've changed a lot…" Sora stared into the mirror hopelessly. Riku thought for a moment.

"Your parents are your parents, Sora. You think they'd stop loving you, ever?" Riku stopped there, listening to the sounds of their parents making their way up the stairs and into the hospital.

"You ready to face the music?" He asked. Sora looked to him and grinned.

"You betcha!"

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sion watched Sora's parents enter the hospital. What was he meant to do, walk up to them and say 'hi mom, I'm Sora's twin brother, remember? You gave birth to me then I disappeared. Well, I'm back now!'

He was about to walk away when Tidus and Kairi appeared.

"What, aren't going in for the family reunion?" She demanded. Sion shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"They are your parents! You can't just walk away! C'mon!" She dragged him, half-against his will, over to the hospital door, then she pushed him up the stairs…

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"Hey mom…" Sora said, as his mother entered the room. For a moment, she just stood there and then she ran across the room, pulling Sora into a tight hug.

"Omigosh! Sora! It's really you! I can't believe it! You're really home!" She squealed. Sora's father stood behind her, his grin almost spreading to his hairline. Sora laughed and pulled away from her.

"I'm home now mom. For good I think," He added. His mother was crying now, and she had to sit down on the bed to stop herself from being overcome by happiness.

"Where have you been?! We've been so worried about you Riku!" Riku's mother was taking a completely different approach. She seemed to be seething with anger.

"Hey, lay off him, alright!" Sora yelled. Riku looked at him eyes, clearly telling him to back out now.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked he was my son!" Riku's mother screeched. Sora felt something rise in him, something extremely like hatred, yet not quite as strong.

"Yeah, well, last time I checked he was my boyfriend, so-" Sora stopped. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out like that…" Sora looked at Riku apologetically, who was now rubbing his temples.

"No… It wasn't… What's done is done though, isn't it?" Riku's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was definitely mad, but Sora could tell that as long as the rest of the reunion went smoothly, he would cool off.

"Er, anyway. I think we'd better explain ourselves. Like where we've been, and, er, well-" Sora knew he was making a pig's ear of things and shut up.

"It all started when-" Riku began but the door burst open, and Kairi, dragging Sion who was yelling something about abuse and suing, entered the room.

"SION! YOU HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO BE HERE AS SORA NOW STOP YOUR COMPLAINING!" Kairi yelled, and slammed the door behind her, stopping Sion from escaping.

"Mom, meet Sion Barzahd… My twin brother," Sora said, grinning at Sion, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Sion? You mean…" Sora's mother's eyes widened and she took a few steps forward. Then she embraced Sion as she had done Sora.

"We thought you'd crawled out of your cot and into the sea! We thought you'd died!" Sora's mom whispered. Sora grinned and looked to Riku, who looked pointedly away. Sora sighed, he was going to have to think of something good to make Riku talk to him again.

"As we were saying, it all started nearly six years ago when the barriers separating the different worlds were being destroyed…"

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sora began to fidget towards the end of the re-telling of their adventures. It was boring when you'd had to tell it again and again. But their parents were avid listeners, and seemed very taken in by the entire event, until…

"So, you say you turned to darkness and got yourself locked away behind a door, which was locked so it could never be opened again. Riku, where have you been? You don't need to lie to us," Riku's mother pretended to be very understanding, but Sora knew that she was simply trying not to believe her own son had turned evil.

"Wait, mom, there's more… When Sora found me again… I was in complete darkness… I had been driven mad by it… When I finally saw light again, I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know who I was, or who Sora was… I attacked him…"

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"Riku!" Sora ran up to the boy. "Riku! Come on, wake up!" He shook the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Sora, c'mon! We've got to get out of here!" Donald yelled.

"HEARTLESS!" Goofy cried, as streams of Heartless poured out of holes in the honeycomb like caves.

"We've got to get Riku out of here!" Sora shouted, but a powerful Heartless knocked him back. Goofy and Donald fought, trying to give Sora enough time to escape with Riku, but they eventually gave up, running after Sora…

"RIKU!" They caught up with Sora to see Riku awake, standing before them. But something was wrong.

"Riku, it's me, Sora… You remember me, right?" Sora took a few steps forward, but Riku shrank back like a wild animal, before leaping forward and drawing his own keyblade.

"Riku?" Sora blocked and parried, but wouldn't attack. He tried his hardest to keep the battle simple, trying to get Riku to remember their battles on the Destiny Islands but…

Sora tripped over a rock, and Riku was upon him, his keyblade at Sora's throat. He pushed the blade against Sora's neck, nipping the skin. Riku's eyes suddenly changed, from the animal barbarity to the normal eyes of-

"Riku!" Sora cried, but his voice was hoarse. Riku stared down at Sora in incomprehension, then in his confusion, stood up and stabbed Sora in the heart…

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"But you're alive," Sora's mother protested. Sora nodded, grinning.

"Riku was coming around. He didn't remember me, more a feeling of me. Something like that anyhow. He brought me out of the darkness, using his keyblade to re-lock my heart again," Sora explained patiently. Riku laughed.

"Now I think about it… It was a bit weird, but in those few moments in which you were dying, I felt you inside me… Did you? Did you do what Kairi did?" Riku asked. Sora grinned.

"Thought you were too mad to realise at the time. Yeah, I kinda forced my heart into yours. You don't mind, do you?" Sora asked. Riku laughed.

"No, of course not. You'd have died otherwise, and I'd have probably killed Donald and Goofy and left the worlds to die," Riku concluded. Sora nodded.

"Well, then we went around the worlds, collecting people for a final battle with the Heartless… And 'The Veteran'…" Sora said cryptically.

"'The Veteran'?" Riku's father spoke for the first time.

"The leader of the Heartless. We called him that for his ability to survive complete and utter darkness. His real name was forgotten long ago. He is the only true commander of the Heartless," Riku explained.

"Yeah, we kicked his butt good. But Donald and Goofy didn't make it. I was too busy trying to get other people to join us, and he attacked our look outs in full force. Donald and Goofy were no match…" Sora looked downwards.

"Then we ended up here," Riku said. Sora looked at him, the sun was setting… It had taken them a day to sum up what had happened in six years of their lives…

"So what you're saying is, that you guys saved the universe?" Sora's father asked. Sora nodded.

"Look, here's my keyblade if you don't believe me!" Sora pulled out the Kingdom Key and held it out for them to inspect.

"Hey, Sora…" Yuna poked her head around the door. She looked at the group and sighed.

"Riku, I specifically prescribed rest! Sora, you should have known better than inviting all these people here!" Yuna scolded, walking in and poking him firmly in the chest.

"You also have a lot to answer for with Taki! She's wondering when you're going to bother to pay her back, and give back those things you stole from her house!" Yuna continued to poke him.

"Alright, alright! I'll got see her! Hang on. Yuna, meet my parents, Hermione and Colin. Mom, Dad, meet High Summoner Yuna. She's a healer, and pretty good aim with pistols too," Sora introduced her. His parents shook her hand.

"You look pretty delicate for a fighter," Hermione said.

"Yes, well, we don't ever really have much chose in the matter, do we?" Yuna replied and walked swiftly away.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked. Sora gave him a 'not-now' look and sighed.

"Anything else you wish to know?" He asked. Sora waited for a few seconds.

"About you two. About how you're together. It's a bit if a bombshell…" Riku's mother, Eva, said.

"Mom, I've always been in love with Sora. Kairi got in the way though, when Sora fell in love with her," Riku began but then there was a loud cough.

"I am here you know!" Kairi protested. Riku smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Kairi," He whispered. Kairi grinned.

"It's alright. Tifa gave me some great advice. I'm happy for you two. You look cute together and the picture fits better than if I'd been with either of you. Besides, you were too much of a cry baby Sora!" She teased. Sora pouted.

"Hey! I just have an expressive face that's all!" Sora protested. Everyone laughed, but it quickly fell into an awkward silence again.

"I was in love with Kairi, at first. Now I realise that was just because she was inside me. I think she realised this over the years, but she was in love with me and didn't want to give up hope," He looked to Kairi. 'Spot on' she mouthed.

"I think I gradually began to fall in love with Riku while I was looking for him…" Sora stopped, blushing terribly.

"Will you be coming home?" Hermione asked. Sora nodded, but then he stopped.

"I've had a thought. There's an island, just south of here, right?" He asked. His parents nodded.

"I'm going to build there! A home for all the people who just came here!" He said cheerfully. The parents looked at him in disbelief.

"And where are you going to get the munny?" Colin asked. Riku grinned.

"We have more than enough," He then turned to Sora and looked excited.

"Everyone will want to get to work right away," Sion said, surprising everyone.

"Yeah! And we'll help too! Well, most of us will… Wakka and Tidus have their blitzball practise, so they'll probably not be around much but… Yeah! I want to help with this!" Kairi nodded enthusiastically. The parents looked at each other.

"Okay, you kids get on with it," Hermione said, shaking her head and walking outside. She was followed by the rest of the parents.

"That went well…" Sora commented mildly. Riku smirked.

"Yeah, but you're toast. That was not the way I planned on telling my parents. Run hard, run fast, and don't look back," Riku warned. Sora set off at a run, pelting down the beach before Riku came after him.

Laughing and giggling like little boys, the two rediscovered their home…


	5. New Home, New Life: Soul On Fire

****

Heartagram

Chapter Five:

Soul On Fire

Author's Note:

__

This was originally planned to be a brief description of the past, about Goofy and Donald's death, however, I decided that I really didn't want to write that yet. I wanted to capture the characters a little more first, and kind of raise the questions such as: what was Sora doing in the five years he was searching for Riku, why, where, when etc.

Sorry again! Oh, someone said I was moving too quickly, well… It's kind of like that with the Riku/Sora relationship, but there are some major storylines and plots for other characters (Zell, Sion, Lee, Taki etc) All of them will have some major POV parts coming up the next few chapters. Sora and Riku just supply the adequate amount of fluff needed for this fic.

Of course in ten or so chapters time it'll turn into a fluff-fest, but hey, who cares right?

Months have passed since the gang washed up on the Destiny Islands, and the island they were building on is finally finished…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

We are like the living dead,

Sacrificing all we have,

For a frozen heart and a soul on fire.

We are like the living dead,

Craving for deliverance,

With a frozen heart and a soul on fire.

Sora fell exhaustedly onto his bed. What a day! They had been doing the finishing touches on Lee's dojo, laying down the mats, hanging up the weapons, and general cleaning.

Now almost everything was done except…

Damn, they'd forgotten about the west-facing wall of Volt and Tifa's bar… Sora dragged himself out of bed and out of the door, into the living room of his and Riku's newly finished house.

"Sora?" Riku looked at the boy with a curious expression.

"We forgot the west wall in the pub," Sora yawned. Riku groaned and got to his feet as well, but Sion and Taki blocked the doorway.

"You two have been working flat out all day. We've got an idea what needs to be done. Wait here and we'll be back in an hour after that wall's been done," Sion grabbed Taki's arm and pulled her out.

Sora sat down on the sofa, which Riku had picked (hence it was dark blue, not that Sora had complained). He looked around his new home. Riku had chosen the blue colour scheme, but Sora had been allowed to decide about much of the furniture.

He had also chosen to have two separate beds, rather than a double for the simple reason… Sora and Riku had agreed… They might be of age… They might be in love… But they weren't quite ready for that yet…

"Sora?" Riku breathed as he sank onto the sofa next to him.

"Yeah?" Sora replied. Riku lay his head on Sora's lap, looking up at the younger boy.

"I could go to sleep here," He replied. Sora chuckled.

"I don't think I can be bothered to move anyway…" He stroked Riku's hair, idly and made sure he was comfortable before falling asleep…

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Kairi got out of the boat, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka behind her. She walked forward and off the jetty.

"Hello?" She called. She had learned to announce her presence, after the last time she had come to the island. Paint and rubble had rained down on her from above, where Sora and Lee had been working.

"Yo!" Sion jogged over, and as usual, Kairi was struck by how much he looked like Sora…

"Hey Sion. How's construction going?" She asked. He grinned.

"We've finished everything. The last square needs to be done by Sora at the grand opening," Sion said, excitedly. Kairi grinned.

"That's amazing! Er… Why does Sora have to do the last square?" She asked. Sion's smile grew bigger.

"Sora started this whole project, it's only fair that he ends it as well. It'll all be done with proper ritual and everything. Sora'll be so psyched. And everyone in the Destiny Islands will get a chance to come here," Sion seemed to be planning a huge event, and Kairi looked behind her at the others, who were looking rather lost. Except Selphie, who knew where she was going.

"I'm going to see how the weapon's store is coming along!" She skipped off. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other.

"Everyone's hanging out at the bar?" Sion suggested. They nodded and jogged off towards "Seventh Fate".

"Well, would you like a tour?" Sion asked. Kairi nodded and let him lead the way down an alleyway.

"We're calling this part Shelter Town, simply to distinguish it from the shopping part. On the left, there's two story apartment, Taki owns one, Lee the other. Zidane owns that house there, and Volt owns the one on the end. On the right, there's Yuna's house, Tifa's house, Zell's, then mine. And at the end, the big one, facing towards town, is Riku and Sora's," Sion explained. Kairi went slightly wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" She breathed. She looked at the houses, all were white, with shuttered windows with flower boxes. Really picturesque. However, everyone had painted their shutters different colours, giving the place a toy-town quality.

Sora and Riku's house was the same as everyone else's, but it seemed the boys had disagreed about colour, and so one shutter on each window was green, the other blue.

"Pretty neat huh?" Sion asked. Kairi nodded mutely.

"The idea is that even if we start families, or vacate houses, we will have a close knit community. We aren't ready to say goodbye to each other. Zidane only joined us days before we ended up here," Sion explained. Kairi nodded, still admiring the houses.

"I wish I lived here. It makes a change from the plain wooden shacks we live in," She rested her hand on a wall.

"I like those things. They're homely. Not that these aren't, seeing as we designed them exactly as we wanted them but… You're home is your home Kairi," He then turned and waved.

Kairi span around to see Taki walking through the alleyway. Taki barely acknoledged her, but addressed Sion.

"Selphie, Tifa and Zell are organising the opening campaign…They want you're opinion on the final leaflets and poster," Taki muttered as she went passed. Sion nodded, before taking Kairi's hand to lead her into the next bit.

__

He's almost too much like Sora… Except… He's not Sora, he's Sion and… and…Kairi didn't figure out what else Sion was, because they entered the 'dome' a huge glass dome that was entrance to the shopping centre.

Lights had been strung up, as well as huge pillars of crystal, that captured the light and made miniature rainbows across the dome. 

"Pretty…" Kairi whispered, becoming increasingly aware that Sion was holding her hand.

"Yeah, it was based on a design by Riku. God knows how he thought it up. Who would have thought he knew enough about physics to capture the light like that…" Sion looked around in awe. Kairi pulled her hand out of Sion's, pretending to use it to put her hand through one of the rainbows.

"The Darkness… Riku learned the beauty of light, how to manipulate it in the darkness…" Kairi whispered. Sion blinked.

"He told you that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He doesn't need to. I'm a Princess of Heart. I know all about Light and Darkness, and Hearts. It's not just physics that plays a part. He's really… made this place beautiful and a haven for those who are trying to escape darkness…" She took a few steps forward, aware that Sion was still quite close.

"I want to see all the shops!" She announced and Sion walked on to open the door for her.

It was strange to see shops, stocked up, (except for food, because that would have gone off ^_^) but completely empty of shoppers or employees. It was eerie and strangely claustrophobic. Kairi felt like pressing herself against a wall to make sure no one was behind her…

"This one is Zell's Armoury and Jewellers… He's got some real nice stuff. The weapons are all superb and he has this amazing jewellery range based on these lion creatures…" Sion peered in through the shop window at the jewellery and weapons on display.

Kairi bent over too, looking at one ring in particular. It wasn't flashy, but she didn't want something flashy. It was a simply silver circle, with a key attaching it to a bracelet, which was a strong, yet again, simple looking, silver bangle.

"I like the key…" She pointed to it. Sion leaned over to have a look at it. Was he purposely trying to make her uncomfortable?

But Kairi wasn't sure why she was uncomfortable. He was a friend, after all. Was it a horrible uncomfortable? Was it a nice uncomfortable? She sighed.

"I'm going to get here mega-early on opening day to make sure that I get that!" Kairi announced, straightening up and moving onto the next shop.

"This is Yuna's potions shop. It'll be the place to go for herbal remedies, I assure you," Sion gestured to the baby pink shop. Kairi looked at the neat shelves, filled with glass bottles, each with multi-coloured liquids in them.

"Over there, that's "Seventh Fate", Tifa and Volt's bar," Sion pointed to a larger building, painted warm terracotta with sophisticated looking café style tables outside, and a bar and restaurant inside.

"It's where we hang out, obviously the guys have decided to go home for the night. Although I don't have a clue where Wakka and Tidus are… Infact, wasn't Selphie supposed to be in here too?" Sion asked. Kairi shrugged. It was kind of nice, just the two of them.

"That over there is the clothes store, owned by yours truly. Of course, Sora and Riku are helping out slightly with it. Riku's a great designer, and he's sending out our own designs to the manufacturers on the main island. Sora's just doing a little helping in the shop now and again, his main skill is going to be in Zidane's toy shop," Sion was gesturing to the places as he talked, and Kairi found her eyes going from one place to the next, trying to imagine the people working there.

"Oh, and behind all this, there's a dojo, that belongs to Lee. Directly beside it, there's another dojo, that belongs to Taki. They're taking on students now, and we've all qualified as teachers if we ever want to drop by. Why don't you check it out?" Sion asked. Kairi shook her head.

"I'm happy just watching the fighting. I hate it. I think it's a waste of time," She replied. Sion raised his eyebrows.

"Waste of time that saves lives," He protested. She sighed.

"And kills people," She retorted.

"Touché," He grinned. Kairi found herself smiling despite herself.

"Hey, you want to-" Sion began, but Kairi, feeling dread rising in her.

"No," She said quickly. Sion frowned.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He protested. Kairi hugged herself.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab something to eat at Sora and Riku's house?" He said, hotly. Kairi felt a little foolish.

"Sorry. I'd love to get something to eat…" She replied. Sion was still scowling.

"You thought I'd make moves on you?" He asked. Kairi blushed furiously.

"Listen, Kairi, even if I did, I wouldn't be preying on you right now. You've just got over a harsh blow, and any dick knows that you're going to be in emotional turmoil for a while," He said. Kairi felt herself straightening defiantly.

"I could handle anyone you've got. I'm not in 'emotional turmoil' at all!" She protested. Sion smirked.

"Alright then. We'll call it a date. My house, the evening of the opening day, for dinner," He replied sharply. Kairi felt her determination waver. Sion?

"Um…" She began.

"Kairi, you know what, forget it, you're obviously still in love with Sora," Sion said, with a hint of something in his voice. A hint of something that Kairi couldn't quite place…

"I am not!" Kairi yelled. Sion took a few steps back.

"If you say so," He replied. Kairi seemed to become taller, more intimidating.

"I do!" She said, heatedly. Sion grinned.

"Then you shouldn't have any problems with a date then…"

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sion ran into Sora's house, grinning. Sora was watching TV, Riku was reading. The two looked up and saw Sion, stopping what they were doing to greet him.

"I've got a date with Kairi. I've got a date with Kairi. I've got a date with Kairi!" He sang. Sora and Riku looked at each other, then grinned.

"Great! She agreed to go out with you?" Sora asked. Sion smirked.

"No, little bro, I tricked her into it. It's all part of a master plan that I set up with Selphie and Tifa to get her over you," Sion laughed, then waved and ran out.

****

Ending Notes:

__

I've liked this fic for ages, I enjoy writing it and I've got to develop it further. I haven't a clue where it's going, well, I have a general idea. I know what the pairings will be (well, most of the pairings ^_^) but I'm mainly just letting the characters write the story themselves.

Sion and Sora's relationship is one I particularly like to write, so for fans of these two, there'll be lots of 'friendship fluff'. And the friendship between Tifa and Zell…


	6. New Home, New Life: Goodbye To You

****

Heartagram

Chapter Six:

Goodbye To You

Author's Note:

__

I lent out the HIM album and forgot to note down the chapter numbers, so I've had to change this to another title here. When I get the HIM album back, I'll go back to HIM songs, but for now… Michelle Branch will do…

The day of the opening of the new town. Kairi and Sion's first date. Sora and Riku and their general fluff and a little insight into the mind of Yuna…

I'm sorry there was a lack of update, but I'm also writing two walkthroughs, One to Majora's Mask, the other to Final Fantasy X. As you can tell, it's all pressuring me into writing ^_-.

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

Goodbye to you,

Goodbye to everything I knew.

You were the one I loved.

The one thing that I tried to hold onto…

Kairi felt herself begin to cry into her pillow. No matter what she had told Sion, she was still hurting over Sora. She didn't love him any less, and it was killing her slowly from the inside.

__

Damn you Sion, why'd you have to be so right?

Kairi didn't know why she had bothered to lie to Sion. Perhaps because it was almost like talking to Sora, and she would certainly deny her feelings to him.

__

Still, I'll meet him at the opening. It won't hurt. It might even be fun. But if he tries moves on me…He'll have his teeth put through…

Kairi grinned and sat up, suddenly feeling better about herself. Even if she was hurting over Sora, she could still have a good time with her friends.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Zell looked up when Tifa entered the room. She was looking slightly down, with the twinkle in her eyes no longer from laughter, but withheld tears.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Zell demanded, catching her arm as she walked passed. He bit his lip and let go. If Tifa didn't want to say then…"

"I'm finally beginning to realise that almost everyone will get a happy end… Everyone but me…" She whispered. Zell clucked his tongue, standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sh, sh," He soothed her as she began to sob into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and let her get it all out, before questioning her.

"You'll have a happy end, Tiff, you'll see… There'll be hundreds of people here from all over this world in a few days time. A beautiful girl like you is bound to meet someone!" Zell grinned down at her, Tifa kissed him on the cheek before burying her head in his chest again.

The door burst open, and Selphie stood there, her eyes glinting with mischief. But then she froze, taking in what was probably a very misleading scene.

"Give us a moment, Selph," Zell said, his voice quiet. Selphie looked between the two of them and nodded, noiselessly leaving and closing the door.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Zell. I don't know what I would do without you," Tifa wiped her eyes. Zell handed her a handkerchief from his pocket, and she blew her nose on it.

"Go, have fun with your girl. Explain why I was draped all over you when she came in," Tifa's eyes twinkled again, with the withheld laughter this time.

"Damn, I forgot how it must have looked…" Zell then began to swear a blue streak as he gathered together his things. Tifa laughed.

"She'll lap up any excuse, as long as you don't act guilty," She replied, before shoving his jacket into his hands and pushing him out of the door.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"We, as a team, now declare both Dome Town and Shelter Town, open," Sora said at length. He looked back at Riku for some kind of reassurance. He painted the last square of the wall and people began to flood in.

The group quickly spread up, running to their shops and workplaces as fast as they could. Grinning as they served customer after customer.

"Excuse me," A man with blonde hair and a scar down his forehead tapped Sora on the shoulder. Sora turned around, grinning broadly at the man.

He looked a bit strange to be in a toy shop. His green eyes were a bit too cold, his posture a little too much like Sora's, wary and alert. He had a blue shirt on, with a silver cross down the middle. He had heavy boots on and a long cream trench-coat which reached the floor. He looked like a rock star…

"How can I help you sir?" Sora asked. The man didn't smile, he simply looked down at Sora.

"The name's Almasy, I'm here for Zell Dincht," He said it in a cold harsh tone, that made it sound too much like an order.

"You'll have to give me the reason why you want him," Sora said, slowly. He wasn't too sure what this guy's problem was, but he didn't want to get Zell into trouble.

"I want to ask him some questions and challenge him to a fight. A fair fight this time," The man named Almasy growled. Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Yo, Zidane! I'll be back in a bit! Got to take someone to see Zell!" Sora called. Zidane nodded, and, even though he was snowed under, he let Sora go.

"Follow me," He said. He wasn't sure if letting Almasy near Zell was a good idea, but it seemed he had no choice. I mean, he and Zell might go way back, like Riku and he. The 'fair fight' might not be a duel to the death and-

"Shit, not you!" There was a bellow across the shop as Zell looked up to see Almasy and Sora walk in. Sora immediately decided he had made the wrong decision.

"Dincht," Almasy said in a low voice.

"Seifer get your ass out of here. Why are you here anyhow? You don't belong here!" Zell protested. Seifer shrugged.

"Just as stumped as you. You are the know-it-all. You tell me," He demanded.

"He's from your world?" Sora asked, stating the obvious. Almasy turned to him, his eyes scathing.

"No shit Sherlock," He said sarcastically. Sora pouted.

"What's going on? Sora why aren't you at the toy store?" Riku asked, as he walked into the room. He saw Seifer, and smiled.

"Hello," He greeted him warmly. Seifer obviously found this patronising and rounded on Zell.

"Listen Dincht, I don't give a damn what you're doing now. Selling weapons or whatever the hell you're doing. I just want to get home, hand myself in and get executed. Now if you'd like to speed up this process slightly, I'd be very much grateful," Seifer's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Zell's eyes had widened almost twice their normal size.

"You can't. It's simple. You were craving for belonging, you ended up where you originally came from," Riku said quietly, before tugging on Sora's hand.

"Sora, let's leave these two to talk. I'm sure they've got lots to catch up on," He tried to lead Sora out of the room by the hand, but Sora wouldn't move. He was transfixed on Almasy's face.

"You're afraid," Sora didn't say it accusingly, or with much emotion. Almasy just stared at him in complete amazement.

"Why are you scared?" Sora asked, and it was almost completely innocent. Sora, almost two years the elder of Seifer, was acting like a five year-old asking why their mommy cried when daddy went away at weekends.

"I don't know what you're-" Seifer began but then stopped.

"It's none of your business. Beat it, squirt," Seifer dismissed him. Both Riku and Zell opened their mouths to protest, but a feminine voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Watch it. Sora may not look it, but he's the strongest warrior to have lived in our times," Tifa snapped. She strode into the shop, which was now cramped due to all the customers and the additional four 'out-worlders'.

"Really? Sorry for bursting your bubble, babe, but I am the best warrior of our times," Seifer smirked with a suave smile. Tifa clucked her tongue in impatience.

"Yeah, 'course. I bet you I could take you. Or Riku here?" Tifa gestured around the shop. Seifer's smirk got wider, his quest for answers seemed to move to the back of his mind.

"I could take you on any way you want," He said. Tifa didn't smile, she looked extremely displeased. Sora looked at Riku and they decided it was time for them to leave.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

"I could take you on any way you want," The blonde haired prick said. Tifa didn't smiled, in fact, she felt a muscle twitch in her cheek. Man, was she pissed.

"Watch your tongue Seifer!" Zell warned. The blonde man, 'Seifer', rolled his eyes.

"She your bit of ass Dincht?" He asked. Zell clenched his fists. The entire shop had emptied, sensing the trouble starting.

"I'm no one's 'bit of ass' thank you very much. My name's Tifa Lockheart, and if you try to take me on in any way except in a fair fight, I swear to God I'll call in the local cops to cart your ass of to gaol," She hissed. Seifer's smirk disappeared quickly.

"You want to fight me?" He demanded. Tifa was about to say yes when she received a sharp dig in the ribs.

"Yo Zell, we got trouble. At the bar, Sion and Volt are being overwhelmed. Go beat some of those louts asses!" Selphie punched the air and looked at Zell expectantly. She then realised Tifa was there.

"My bar?" Tifa breathed. Selphie looked uncomfortable.

"Uh… Yeah…" She replied. Tifa ran out of the door, and slammed it shut, so the glass shattered. Zell winced.

"Not on the first day. The bar trashed and my door completely busted…" He sighed. "Almasy, wait here. Don't you move one inch, you hear. Selphie, keep him here, and don't let him touch anything."

Zell ran out of the shop and Selphie looked up, and up, and up at Seifer.

"How the hell are you supposed to restrain me?" Seifer asked. Selphie grinned to herself, this should be fun…

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Zell got to the bar to find it completely trashed. The shopping mall had emptied and it seemed that the yobs had planned this.

"Shit…" Zell kicked an over-turned table. Sora was practically crying, and Tifa was on her knees holding a sign that read "Seventh FATE" that had fallen off the wall.

"This isn't fair," Yuna whispered. Zell nodded, then he turned to Tifa.

"Tif-" He began, but she shook her head.

"I don't want you're sympathy. Just give me a few more days. Three or four, and I'll have this place up and running again. I'll pay for your door too Zell," She promised. Zell shook his head.

There was no way that Tifa's bar could even be attempted to be restored. Whoever it was had trashed it thoroughly. Everything was broken, from beer bottles, to windows, to chairs. Even the wooden pillars holding up the ceiling had chunks missing.

"Someone really hates you lot," A cold drawl came from behind them. Seifer stood there, Selphie with him, surveying the damage.

"I'll bet money this has something to do with you!" Zell spat, but Seifer shook his head.

"Why would I hurt your woman, Zell? Where would that get me? Outcasted here too? I'm not thick," Seifer said coldly. Zell snorted.

"No, you just fight your brothers and sisters to destroy our world. You try to kill those you love and-"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" They looked guiltily up at Riku, who was shaking with anger.

"Which ever group of little shits did this, I'm going to get revenge. I don't care what's happened in the past. His past can't be worse than mine. I tried to destroy everything, remember? Now, we can channel our energy into rebuilding this place and finding the culprits," Riku said hotly. Sora cracked his knuckles, his keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Ars Arcanum!" He yelled, and began to attack the beams holding up the building. There was a loud creak, and Sora jumped out from underneath it as it collapsed.

"Now we start from scratch," He said quietly, before falling to his knees.

"I'm tired. I'm going to… Going to…" Sora just left. They looked at each other. Sora's dream of their home… It had been ruined.

"The squirt needs someone to talk to him," Seifer commented. Riku scowled.

"Yeah, well, perhaps you should keep your observations to yourself," He snapped. Seifer smirked.

"Yeah, perhaps I should. I always liked to play the ass though, and I don't see why I should stop now," He seemed to be revelling in the others intense dislike for him.

"Don't tell us what to do," Volt's deep voice echoed around the empty shopping mall.

"In any case, I reckon the little guy needs a hug or something," Seifer persisted. Everyone looked at Riku, who was looking at Kairi.

"How do I tell him that his dream has to be put on hold because some stupid yobs have destroyed the place? How can I explain that to him without hurting him?" Riku asked, everyone. Seifer chuckled.

"Be blunt. Let him cry, scream, shout, whatever. Get everything out of him then get your asses into gear getting this place back up and running," He drawled. Riku rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not that simple. I'm the one who has to share the same room as him when he cries himself to sleep tonight," Riku hissed. Seifer's eyes disappeared into his hairline.

"Room mates, brothers or a couple?" He asked. Riku's eyes burned into him.

"Couple," He said challengingly. Seifer scowled.

"You don't look gay. I was surprised. Sorry," He then turned on his heel.

"There a place I can stay around here?" He asked. Zidane and Yuna looked at each other and then decided to lead him to the spare house in Shelter Town.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

Sora sat in his room, tears streaming down his face. It had been his dream, but everyone had put a little bit towards it. And Tifa's face…

She was so sad all the time. She was hurting so much. It wasn't fair that it had happened to her…

And the customers wouldn't return unless they had to.

And who had done it anyway? Had it been organised?

Sora tried to ebb the flow but failed miserably and just lay down on his bed, letting tears fall down his cheeks, wetting the pillow.

He should be stronger, after all the battles and things he'd faced but in the end…

He felt like a child again. Just as weak, just as helpless, just as confused.

"Sora?" Riku poked his head around the door. Sora pretended to be asleep, hoping Riku would just go away, but he felt the pressure of Riku sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your dream, Sora. I'm sorry I had to let it all go wrong. I'm sorry that it had to be today. I wish there was something I could make you do so you'd stop crying…" Riku whispered.

"And even though you're asleep, I know you're listening to me. I can hear you telling me it's not my fault. It's the 'meanies' that trashed the place…" Riku chuckled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your dream," Riku breathed again, before Sora felt the silver haired bishounen lie down beside him. When Riku's arms wrapped around him, he forgot his sorrow. It wasn't so bad, was it?

"You didn't fail, Riku. I can build a better dream now," Sora murmured as he fell into sleep…


	7. New Home, New Life: 1000 Words

****

Heartagram

Chapter Seven:

1000 Words

Author's Note:

__

I am writing this without seeing the reviews for the last two chapters… I don't know, or care, what people think about this fic, because personally I love it... There's no particular reason why this one is called 1000 Words, or why it's got the song as the title. It's just so pretty. I'll probably be able to weave it into the plot…

This chapter is all about Kairi and Sion's evening together, so sorry about the lack of the other characters. I wanted to build this relationship up a little. I hope this chapter is original, but it's hard to find ideas that other people haven't already snapped up.

I got a request while writing this chapter for more Riku/Sora kissing. Well, I'm trying to keep this fic lemon free, Kieshar, sorry, but I promise to put more kissing in if you update your ficcie, okies? Good…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

0___0

/(^_^)\

__

Oh 1000 Words,

Call out through the ages 

Will fly to you

Even though I can't see

I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings. 

1000 words 

1000 embraces 

Will cradle you 

Making all of your weary days 

Seem far away 

They'll hold you forever.

For some reason, Kairi had got dressed up to see Sion. Even though she had persuaded herself that she hadn't, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realised she had made herself look as pretty as possible, without looking overly made-up.

She wore a low-cut pastel pink woollen top, with three quarter-length sleeves. Around the collar there were sparkly bits in the wool, making it shimmer strangely. Her trousers, in the same shade of pink, were hugging her hips, flaring out from the knee so the hems only just covered her feet.

All in all, Kairi felt pretty.

Perhaps it was just the pink though?

Sion answered the door, he himself wearing a shirt and looking fairly respectable. If he hadn't been wearing the ear studs or the silver pendant, he would have looked slightly less out of place.

He was wearing a turquoise shirt, with jeans that had been faded in certain places. Kairi found herself blushing as they just stood there, looking at each other. Sion turned to let her in and she saw he had a design on the back.

It looked like a fossil of some kind of animal… What was it? She tried to look closely without staring, and narrowed her eyes.

"It's a panther," Sion said, without even turning his head. Kairi blushed even pinker and followed him into his lounge.

"You know, Kairi, you look cute…" He said mischievously. Kairi laughed, and hit him on the arm. She did this not only to hide the fact he could have cooked dinner on her face, but also to avoid her mouth spurting out "You look cute too Sion…"

"So, carbonara? Bolognaise?" Sion suggested, Kairi's eye brows shot up. He hadn't even started cooking yet? But, but, but…

"Actually, you have to try my Tikka Masala, it's the best," Sion then lead Kairi into a small lounge. Small but homely… And it was filled with pictures… Some of them of landscapes, some of them of the gang Kairi knew, some of them of Sion's home world and the people in it.

She absently picked up the nearest picture, staring down at it. There were four people in the picture, two of them she knew as Sion and Volt, but the other two were a mystery. One was a man with shoulder length black hair and a tattoo that went from his temple all the way down his torso. The other was a girl, she was pretty and small, with blonde hair and a beauty spot.

"Kou, he's the tattooed one. And the other… The other…" A look of pain came across Sion's face as he took the picture gently away from Kairi.

"The other?" Kairi prompted. He glared at her.

"Dominique Cro- No, she was a Mikado," He spat the word. Kairi turned her eyes down, she had obviously done something bad.

"It wasn't her fault… It was that bastard's… Playing God, just who did he think he was?" Sion's voice was strangely monotone. Kairi wondered if it'd be best to ask or to leave it.

"I loved her, only to discover she had died years before… That Mikado had given an empty vessel her personality, her face… And they claimed Kaldea's life too… Dominique was killed when an EMP bomb put her out of action. Damn Mikado, they took everything from me," Sensing that Sion was near tears, and not wanting to upset him further, Kairi took the photo from his hands.

"I'm not sure I understand Sion… But, I think, no matter what she was, or what happened… She loved you too…" Kairi whispered. Sion stared at the photograph in Kairi's hand.

"Didn't mean to start the date this way… Reminiscing about the past… We're here to forget about it…" Kairi didn't know if Sion meant his 'save-the-world' gang or just the two of them. Instead of continuing this conversation, she looked for another photograph.

"Oh wow!" She breathed, running forwards and grabbing the frame. The scene beyond was… Amazing… A town lit by the sunset… It was built on the water, little shacks, not unlike the ones on the Destiny Islands, were on stilts. It was beautiful…

And full of tiny balls of light…

"That's from my Spira Collection. It's Yuna's home world. Beautiful place, but like all beautiful things, it's far more deadly that anyone could imagine. Two years before that picture was taken that entire town was destroyed by a monster called Sin. Yuna defeated it," Sion pointed at various other pictures.

"What are these fuzzy balls that look like the fairies from Zelda?" Kairi asked, wrinkling her nose up and leaning in for a close look. Sion laughed.

"Pyreflies. The souls of the dead roaming freely. A fire had been started by the Heartless and Yuna had performed a sending. A dance that sends the dead to the Farplane, or Heaven as you'd probably phrase it," Sion then took the picture from her.

"You've definitely got the knack for photography," Kairi said, simply because there was nothing else for her to say. She didn't really understand what Sion was talking about. But at the same time…

Sion was close to her, closer than in the shopping mall that day… And yet… She found she wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, she found herself leaning in…

"I like to keep momentos of my travels. Hey, Kazzie," He used a pet name for her? Since when? Kairi thought for a moment… Kazzie… That's kinda cute…

"Y-Yes?" She replied, aware of her blush.

"You want me to take your picture? All professional and above board mind. Though I could take naughty pics just for kicks. I'd make a fortune selling them- Oof!" Sion held his stomach where 'Kazzie' had playfully hit him, giggling. Naughty pictures, eh?

"Just because you think I'm gorgeous doesn't me you've got me wrapped around your little finger, Sion," She joked. Sion's face suddenly turned serious.

"I'll just put the Tikka Masala in the oven, I think I have some frozen, then you can see my studio," He then disappeared into another room. Kairi stared after him, a slightly dazed smile on her face.

__

Destiny Islands to Kairi! Destiny Islands to Kairi! Come in!

You are standing into Sion's house, he's cooking you dinner, he's going to take pictures of you, you're flirting with him. C'mon girl, pull yourself together. No puddles of Kairi on the floor.

You wanted to get over Sora. Now's your chance!

"There," Sion came in, dusting his hands off on his pants and flashing her a grin. "To the studio!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

When Kairi got into the studio the first thing she saw was a huge white screen, the professional lighting came next, then the rest of the room. It was wonderful…

"Okay Kazzie, you go over there and do whatever girls do to make them feel all beautiful while I set up the camera," He pointed to a door at the far end. Kairi walked over to it, looking back as Sion bent over a camera.

Stepping into the room, she found it was a model's paradise. There were racks and racks of clothes, mainly of the Dog Street brand, and bags of make-up and everything…

"How did you guys afford this stuff?" Kairi breathed as she brushed a leather jacket with her hand. Then the dress caught her gaze.

It was made from white satin with pink flames rising from the bottom of the dress. It was ankle length and… Beautiful… It was almost as though it was made for her… She wondered…

Stripping down, she took the dress from the rack and slipped it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw how it fitted her perfectly. Blushing, Kairi tried to think what Sion's reaction would be. Taking a step forward she realised there was a slit all the way up. ALL the way.

"Oh…" She mumbled, and looked down. It didn't reveal much. What harm was a bit of leg anyway?

She then looked at the make-up, before picking up a back that said "Light and Natural" on it. Applying the make-up, which was very complimenting to her, Kairi began to think.

__

Why am I doing this? Is it to get back at Sora? To say to Sora, if I can't have you, I'll have your brother instead?

No, I can't believe that. That's not me…

Then that means I'm actually attracted to Sion. That's a scary thought. What if he's just doing this to get me over Sora?

I want this, but I don't. What do I do?

Go and have fun. Roll with it I guess…

Taking one last look at the mirror, Kairi pulled on some white strappy sandals and pushed the door open. Sion looked up from his camera and his jaw dropped.

"Kairi…" He breathed. Kairi giggled.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked. He shook his head, as though trying to push thoughts from it and grinned.

"You look hot," He said. She rolled her eyes, but secretly she had liked that little compliment.

Sion walked away and pulled a couch in front of the white screen. It was a luxurious black velvet, and Kairi looked at it for a moment before comprehending.

"Lounge on it," Sion said. Kairi opened and closed her mouth a few times. _Lounge? I never lounge… I sit or I lie. I don't lounge! Ah, why oh why did I do this?!_

Sion turned back to his camera, but before he got there, he turned around, clicking his fingers.

"I got you this," He pulled out a rather large velveteen box. He handed it to her casually, and Kairi felt her heart stop. Opening it she saw firstly, the ring/bracelet with the key she had so loved. Then she saw the matching necklace and earrings. Tears stinging in her eyes, Kairi smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. No one's ever bought me jewellery before…" Kairi whispered, before moving to hug him. She was surprised when he pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms around her waist.

"S'ok, I knew you liked it so I got Zell to reserve it for me. Real simple," He explained. Kairi pushed her face into his chest, enjoying the embrace before realising what was happening. She cleared her face.

"Sion! You're crumpling the dress!" She scolded, playfully pushing him away. He laughed, but there seemed to be a little hurt in his eyes at the same time. Kairi however, turned her back and sat on the couch.

"I'm ready for my close up now," She giggled. Sion disappeared behind his camera.

"Okay, lie back," Sion commanded. Kairi did as she was told. She heard Sion sigh, and as he did he walked around the front of the camera.

He didn't say anything, and avoided her eyes as he took her wrist, placing the one hand before her face and the other behind her back. He then pulled some of the hair over her face, irritably pushing back strands that wouldn't stay put.

Kairi closed her eyes as Sion arranged her in the position he wanted. She didn't dare look up at him. She felt him pulling on the folds of the skirt and rumpling it artistically. She then heard his retreating footsteps.

"Eyes open Kazzie and stare straight at the camera!" He ordered. Kairi opened her eyes, staring stoically at the camera. There was a flash and another one, followed by a final one.

"Perfect," Sion said from behind the camera and then rushed in front of the camera.

"On your front, hands cupping your face, that's it. Oo, hang on," He hesitantly reached down and pulled the skirt up a little and bent Kairi's legs so that she was looking so innocent… Yet devilish…

Kairi giggled. She liked doing this. It was fun. She had always wanted to be a model, but never had the height…

"Having fun?" Sion asked. She giggled again.

"Yeah!" She replied and smiled up at him. The camera flashed unexpectedly, surprising her, and captured her with her confused face on.

"That one was priceless…" Sion roared.

"One last picture," He said, walking towards her. He pushed away the couch and folded away the white screen. Kairi gasped when she saw the window behind and the Destiny Island sunset. Her mouth opened slightly.

"You trust me?" Sion asked. Kairi looked at him, then nodded. He took her hand and lead her to the window, where he opened it and sat her on the ledge. Kairi saw it was a sheer drop on the other side.

"Look pretty," He ordered. Kairi looked at him, blinking stupidly. He hadn't told her where to put her arms or anything. He expected her to just know? She wasn't some supermodel who knew what to do.

"Act yourself Kairi," Sion said gently. Kairi blinked stupidly once more. What would she do? She'd look out at the sunset, hands in lap, then she'd turn to face the camera and smile.

"Right," She said, and turned away. She heard the clicks of the camera and she turned quickly to look at Sion, smiling sweetly. The clicking stopped and Sion straightened up.

"I think that's enough for now…" He said, and Kairi stood up. She sniffed and grimaced.

"Sion, I think the tikka masala is burning…" She told him. His eyes widened and he ran downstairs. Kairi followed him, and by the time she got to the kitchen there was the charred remains of her romantic dinner.

"Takeout?" Sion suggested. Chuckling, Kairi nodded and went back up to the studio to change. She was surprised when Sion followed her, talking on the phone, ordering pizza.

"Toppings?" He asked. Kairi thought for a second.

"Meaty," She replied. Screw the diet. It could always begin again tomorrow. Sion grinned and ordered the meatiest pizza.

"That leaves us about twenty minutes before the guy gets here," He sat down on one of the black sofas and threw his head back. Kairi sat next to him, extremely conscious of herself.

"Yo Kazzie. Thanks for a great evening. You were a really good model. If I ever need someone in again, I'll be sure to give you a call," He grinned his Sora-like grin and gave her a thumbs up.

"I had fun too," Kairi said, though inside her head she was telling Sion she had had the time of her life and was falling for him. This didn't pass through her lips however, how could it? He thought she loved Sora.

"I'll develop those pictures and send you a copy. Is that okay?" He asked. Kairi nodded mutely. Sion suddenly faced her.

"You… You didn't think about Sora tonight?" He asked. Kairi was taken aback by this question.

"Well… I-I," She stuttered. _I was comparing him to you and I see he is in your shadow…_

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking," Kairi managed to say finally. Sion's eyes widened as she moved forward, gently brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Kazzie…" He whispered, before pressing his own a little more firmly against her own in a short, but sweet kiss.

"I'm so confused. I thought you loved Sora," Sion said, as he pulled away. Kairi closed her eyes.

"I have to move on. And besides, I am attracted to you, believe it or not," She whispered. She saw Sion close his eyes, take a deep breath and blurt out:

"To me, or to someone who looks like Sora?" He asked. Kairi started and looked at Sion. She hadn't even noticed… She hadn't even possible thought…

"I never thought… I-I-" Kairi looked as horrified as she possibly could. How could she ever prove to Sion, hell to anyone, that she was serious?

"It's okay. Let's just play it as it goes," Sion whispered, kissing her temple as he brought her into his hold.

"Okay…" She replied.

****

Ending Notes:

__

Er, yeah, I didn't expect it to go like this…

Oh yeah, all girls who review get a hug from Sion, Sora or Riku, and the guys (are there any who read this fic?) get a hug from Kairi, Tifa or Yuna!

C'mon review!!!

If you do, they might just kiss you too ^_-

Riku: We will?

Yes, yes you WILL!!!


	8. New Home, New Life: Simple And Clean

****

Heartagram

Chapter Eight:

Simple and Clean

Author's Note:

Okies, I decided that I'd withheld from the Sora/Riku numminess so I decided to write a chapter for them. It's titled 'Simple and Clean' and it's so fitting for this chapter. I love writing this fic so much, and although I'm writing it and at the moment, I have hardly any reviews (At the moment I have 20 and I've uploaded up to Chapter 6) I still think I'll finish this one. Maybe…

It may seem to be a never-ending drama, and there is certainly no end planned by me, which is what makes this so exciting to me I guess. I'm going where the characters take me. And when together, the characters are having their own conversations and I'm just trying to get everything down.

Okies, read and review. Thanks Kieshar, who updated her wonderful ficcy!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before.

Sora stared up at Riku from under his eyelashes.

"What?" Riku asked, looking down at the chestnut haired teen curled up against him.

"You look sexy tonight," Sora whispered. Riku smirked.

"Me? I'm always sexy and you know it!" He said, chuckling. Sora rolled his eyes, but Riku knew he was agreeing. Riku captured Sora's lips with his own.

"You know, if I weren't so happy tonight, I'd spew right now," Sion commented, walking at least six, maybe seven inches from the floor.

"Nice Float spell," Sora commented, though Riku could tell he was a little annoyed that his brother had interrupted an intimate moment.

"Float spell?" Sion's brow furrowed, then looked down, losing his balance and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Float spell," Riku said, chuckling. Sion stood up, rubbing his rump. Sora was laughing out loud, obviously pleased his brother got some kind of punishment for his intrusion.

"Sion? What are you doing stood in the doorway? Move it!" He heard Kairi's voice and Riku watched as his boyfriend perked up. He felt a twinge of jealousy, that Sora cared more about his brother intruding than Kairi, but then pushed it out of the way.

"Hey Sora, Riku. Sion you big goof, move it!" She gave him a shove and pushed him through the door. She stepped through, her face glowing.

"I'm not a goof…" Sion said, sulkily. Kairi gave him a 'don't-start-now' look, before turning to Sora.

"I wanted you to know, there's going to be a few changes. I'm living on the island, so I'll be able to help out," She smiled.

"Where are you going to be staying? I've noticed you've been getting on well with Tifa recently-" Sora didn't notice Riku's bristling. _He's 'noticed' has he? Been watching her has he?_ "-has she invited you to stay?" Sora asked. It occurred to Riku that he might be being a little suspicious but… The two had history…

"Um… She's staying with me…" Sion said, after there was a long silence. Riku was so lost in his thoughts that the break in the silence jolted him out of it. He only heard the last bit of 'me'.

"Sorry?" He said. Kairi looked offended, and Sion was obviously wondering if he was trying to be funny.

"She's going to be staying with me. In my house. You know, housemates," Sion explained. Riku nodded to show he understood and wasn't an invalid.

"So you two are together?" Sora asked, slyly grinning. Riku looked at him to see his boyfriend looking slightly strange. Slightly too happy. _You're just getting paranoid. You're so paranoid that you'll never be happy until you've got him locked in a room under CCTV to know he wasn't cheating on you._

You have to trust him, talk to him, learn to love without fear…

"Well, I wouldn't say-" Sion began, but Kairi cut through.

"Uh-huh, and we're going to rival you two for cutest couple of the year competition!" She yelled, punching the air and dancing from foot to foot. Sora laughed.

"Like to see you try," He almost whispered it, and from where he was sat on the sofa, snuggled up closer to Riku, making that strange mewling noise he made. But Riku hardened his heart to the tactics that usually made him Sora's little puddle of Riku. He forced himself to stand up, away from the boy.

"Yeah, so anyhow… I was wondering, would you mind coming shopping with me tomorrow Sora? I want some help picking out some things to decorate my room. Sion's working on the new pub, so I was going to have to go alone. He says that you're the only one not scheduled into working tomorrow," She gave him her best puppy dog look and Sora was always a sucker to those eyes.

Riku felt slightly sick. Why couldn't Sion see it?

"Yeah sure. I mean, unless there's something you want me to do here?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku. Riku knew Sora had sensed the anger, no the fiery rage that was burning like a beacon inside him, and was keen not to add fuel. Which he had just done.

"It doesn't matter even if I did, does it? It's not like you'll do it anyway, you'll just sneak off to be with Princess here," Riku tried to keep his voice as even as he could. The result was a drab monotone that sounded wrong even to his own ears.

"You okay? You look slightly sick," Kairi leaned forward, and Riku immediately moved away.

"I'm probably just tired. It's been a revelation talking to you Kairi," He looked pointedly at Sora and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door and collapsing onto his bed, wanting desperately to hit something. Preferably Sora or Kairi…

****

00

/()

Sora closed the door behind Kairi and Sion, and immediately his forced grinned vanished. Something had made Riku angry. Something had made his so enraged that he had gone to be alone, something he had never done since he and Sora had got together.

He had rejected Sora…

"Riku, can I come in?" Sora asked, as he knocked on the black door of Riku's room. There was silence for a few seconds, then a muffled: "If you must."

Sora opened the door and walked in. He saw Riku, face down on his bed, he was playing Michelle Branch, always a sure sign he was upset. Sora went to sit on the bed, to try to tease out of him what the problem was but as soon as he took a step forward, Riku moved.

"Sit on the window seat," He practically ordered. Sora was confused, and he still couldn't see Riku's face. All he could sense was the anger, confusion and heart-brokeness of the boy on the bed.

The pain shot through Sora almost like a physical blow when realisation struck him. There was only one reason why Riku would hurt that much, be so confused, so angry.

Him.

And that meant that he had done something wrong without realising it. Which meant it was likely that he would do it again. And they'd have to go through it all over…

"Why didn't you tell me you were still in love Kairi?" Riku asked. Sora hadn't quite been expecting that question, and he found himself laughing.

"Kairi?" He asked, in between chuckles. Suddenly, Riku flung around, and Sora realised why Riku had kept his face hidden.

He was crying.

It was the first time that Sora had ever seen Riku cry. Even as kids… And now, he, Sora, had made his angel cry. Tears like pearl drops fell down Riku's cheeks, that were flushed with anger, while his eyes were filled with sorrow and denial.

Sora stopped laughing immediately and stood up.

"Answer me Sora. Why didn't you tell me?" Riku demanded. Sora was speechless for a second, then took a few steps forward, taking the crying bishounen into his arms. For a moment Riku stood there, unresponsive. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

"Don't be silly," Sora whispered against Riku's shoulder. "Kairi's as much my sister as Sion is my brother. I may have seemed fake, but that's because I don't like the idea of those two together. She sees me, not him. She loves me, through him…" Sora trailed off, and he felt Riku's gentle sobs stop.

"I see you, watching her from the corner of your eye. I hear you talk to her on the phone in the dead of night. I watch you when you're together. You look happier when she walks in the room, than when I do," Riku mumbled. Sora felt as though someone had a little Sora voodoo doll and was sticking pins into his heart.

He couldn't believe he'd done this, completely unknowing. He hadn't even known Riku had noticed. Wouldn't his reason be even more suspicious?

"I knew you'd get jealous, so I watched over her from the corner of my eye. I called her late at night, when I thought you were asleep. I tried to help her get over me by being a good friend, but only a friend, a brother, someone to be there for her if she needed me. Please believe me Riku…" Sora begged. He tried to get Riku to lift his head from his shoulder, but Riku wouldn't budge. Desperate for some recognition that the boy had heard, Sora pulled Riku closer.

Riku responded, as he always did, by tightening his own hold. He nuzzled into Sora's neck, then lifted his lips so they were by Sora's ear.

"If that's a lie, then tell me no truths. I would rather be ignorant and never have to bear this pain again, than have to watch you leave…" Riku whispered. Sora felt the tears welling up in his own eyes now, and pulled away, angry with himself.

This was Riku's time to be upset. There was no way that he could be upset as well. _Pull yourself together!_ He told himself, but still, a tear escaped. He had done this…

"No, Sora, please don't cry. You made me promise I wouldn't make you do that, remember?" Riku asked. Sora smiled, but tears fell faster.

"I did this. Unknowingly, with secrets and half-truths, I made you hurt. I made you cry. I deserve this pain Riku. I deserve you to yell at me, to shout at me, hit me if you want. I don't deserve you're forgiveness. My stupid reasons… I should have told you from the start but instead-" Sora took a deep breath, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Shh," Riku whispered. "Enough, now, enough…" But Sora hadn't finished, and he had to.

"Instead I kept it all back, hidden away. It was wrong and so was I. I deserve all the pain you can give me, because it'll be only a shadow of what you just felt…" Sora whispered. Riku physically shook him, then made the boy look into his eyes.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't so protective, possessive and paranoid then I wouldn't have even picked up on these little things. We all have faults Sora," Riku said.

Sora leaned in gently kissing the silver haired bishounen and trying to take away the pain. It was a bittersweet kiss, quite unlike anything the two boys had shared before. They were trying to take each other's pain away but at the same time burdening themselves with even more. Their tears mingled on their faces…

But at the same time, the two boys forgave each other completely for their faults.

"Love you," Riku breathed as they broke apart.

"I love you too," Sora replied.

****

Ending Notes:

__

Short and sweet!


	9. New Home, New Life: You Get Me

****

Heartagram

Chapter Nine:

You Get Me

Author's Note:

Another chapter updated. I can't think of a song to go in this chapter, simply because I'm not sure what the chapter should be about. I don't want to progress the plot much further yet… Hm… Well, let's see if this will do…When in doubt, turn to Michelle Branch…

Sorry for the long time in between updates, but with no internet it's been kinda hard to write anything… I've realised that, including this one, the last three chapters have been set on the same night…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

So I'm a little left of centre,

I'm a little out of town.

Some say I'm paranormal,

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary?

In a crazy mixed up world.

I don't care what they're saying,

As long as I'm your girl.

Tifa stared out at the Destiny Islands sky. She had never felt quite like that before…

__

"I could take you on any way you want."

That was such a corny line… How could that line make her feel… this?

"Yo Tifa!" Zell jogged up to her. She smiled at him, despite her inner turmoil. How could she… fall in love? Was that what she was feeling? Love? For that complete asshole?

"Hey," She replied. Zell rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about Seifer, he's a bit of a bastard," He said. Tifa didn't reply. _A 'bit'? That is the understatement of the century._

"It's quite alright. What's his story anyhow?" Tifa asked. Zell didn't reply for a while.

"You know… Perhaps it's not for me to say," He said finally. Tifa shrugged.

"Oh, okay," She replied. Zell looked up at her.

"What's your interest in Seifer anyhow?" He asked. Tifa tried to look offended, but she knew it hadn't worked. She knew that Zell recognised that look…

"No not Seifer… You don't want to be involved with Seifer in any way…" Zell looked so shocked and dismayed that Tifa felt the need to justify herself.

"It's not like love or anything. There's no way I think of him as anything permanent…" Tifa trailed off at Zell's gormless face.

"You know I was brought up at an orphanage, right?" Zell asked. Tifa nodded. "Yeah, well, Seifer was there. He and Squall, er, that's Leon, were always at loggerheads. It was a rivalry that continued late into their teens."

"Well… I was… Taking an important test for the job I wanted. Seifer was our… captain… And he made the wrong decision, and took the blame for everything that went wrong from then on… He ended up joining the wrong side. He fought us, his brothers and sisters…" Zell trailed off. Tifa wondered what to say, then suddenly it struck her.

"Why? Why would he fight you? What had he to gain?" She asked. Zell looked up at her.

"Who knows why? We had an excuse, we couldn't remember our childhood. But he knew, he allowed himself to be used. He allowed himself to help destroy our world. He must have had reasons…" Zell looked away, but Tifa knew she'd struck a nerve. They never had found out why.

"He said something about execution, right?" Tifa asked. Zell sighed.

"We were mercenaries. We fought anyone for money. It was a large organisation, but our main purpose, the purpose we were create for was to defeat the sorceress… We were paid to find him and capture him… And kill him for what he had done to the world…" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You couldn't?" Tifa asked.

"No. God knows, we tried… Seifer doesn't know how close we came to killing him. Each time one of us choked though. He was still our brother, no matter what he had done… But Trabia… A place he'd ordered missiles to be fired at… They demanded his public execution…" Zell trailed off into his thoughts leaving Tifa wondering even more about Almasy.

"Finished telling my story Dincht? Never could keep your mouth shut," Almasy growled, walking forward. He walked to the end of the pier, his tall shape silhouetted against the moon.

"Seifer, people need to know. Your past is important. Yeah, it's a fresh start but what's happened… We have to be able to protect ourselves!" Zell said, shouting a little. Seifer didn't flinch.

"You don't know what it was like," Almasy turned, his eyes flashing. Tifa was unsure whether or not to get involved, but then she saw it. The pain of loss in his eyes… Who was he grieving?

"What? To be evil? You're right, I don't, because surprising Seifer, I don't want to know," Zell yelled. Almasy looked about to explode until Tifa stepped between them.

"Enough… Please no more fighting. Almasy, Zell, take three paces back from each other," She placed a hand on each man's chest and pushed, hard. The two men both fell over their feet and fell into the water on either side of the pier.

Tifa found herself grinning. It had been unplanned but… It was kinda funny.

"Oops," She giggled as Zell pulled himself back onto the pier and began to shiver. Almasy hadn't reappeared yet.

"Tifa, watch out!" Zell yelled suddenly but Tifa felt cold, wet arms wrap around her waist and dump her into the freezing sea.

Coughing and spluttering, she pulled herself out, looking at Almasy's triumphant face.

"You're not evil," She said, looking up at him. She looked into his eyes and saw the overwhelming amount of emotions locked in fierce intelligence. "You're just misunderstood."

Silence met her words, until quietly, Seifer began to chuckle. Then he began to laugh, and it completely changed him. Zell looked up at him sharply and Tifa could sense that even he was surprised with the transformation it made.

Seifer's hawk like face wasn't made for laughing, it was made for leering and scowling, but when he did… He looked like anyone else… In fact… He looked scarily like Leon…

"Misunderstood, huh? Sounds like you're running an analysis on me. Liking what you see or something?" He asked, reverting back to the cockiness. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I've dealt with harder nuts than you. Trust me, you are nothing on Sephiroth," She said, but then remembered they had not been even told about Sephiroth and it was unlikely they had even heard of him.

"A guy from your world?" Zell asked. Tifa grinned.

"Yeah, like the big bad guy. Now he was evil and misunderstood. That's a combination no one should ever put together. He was a murderer though. It wasn't in war, it was just cold blooded killing. He was scary…" Tifa shuddered. Seifer didn't say anything, but Zell was watching him closely.

"So it's not murder if it's in war?" He asked, savagely. Seifer flinched and sat down on the pier, his feet hanging over the edge.

"I often wondered, if there was anyway to stop. I fought and fought the entire time. I watched as I killed, but it wasn't me. I heard my own voice give out orders, but I hadn't said it… At first I wasn't sure what was going on… Then I found out… She was taking control of me, using my body like I was a weak puppet…" Seifer didn't meet their eyes. Tifa looked at Zell significantly.

"I wanted to die, but I was afraid. After Garden ordered my arrest I disappeared into Esthar for a while, to gather my thoughts a little. I decided I wanted to die than to live with the guilt, but then… I ended up here… Rinoa was blaming me for Squall's disappearance… Quistis was yelling at her that you, Dincht, were missing also…" Seifer stood up.

"Like I said, it was a misunderstanding. It was this sorceress, whatever her name is, that was the one pulling the strings. Seifer wasn't the one to blame," Tifa didn't know why she was pointing this out, it was obvious, but it was also something to break the silence that had descended…

"Ultimercia's puppet… What a sad life…" Seifer sighed and turned, ready to walk back down the pier.

"Hey, wait!" Tifa found herself yelling.

"Shit happens. Everyone here wants a fresh start. You can have one too. What happened here tonight, what you've said, it stays here, on this pier, between us three, right?" She looked from Zell to Seifer, and they both nodded. She grinned.

"Good. Then can I just get this off my chest?" She looked at them, Seifer was smirking quite evilly.

"You've got enough," He said. Zell laughed, then looked guilty, and tried to turn it into a cough.

"I'll pretend you never said that," She replied. Seifer shrugged.

"I led… I led my father's murderer to him… I practically killed him. I may have blamed Shinra, but it was me… I killed my own father…" Tifa turned away, waiting for their response.

"I don't believe you to be a murderer for one second. Deadly, maybe, but cruel and murderous, no… I would bet anything that it was this Sephiroth dude…" Zell said finally. Tifa wondered why she was saying this. It wasn't as if…

"We all have faults. We all have dark secrets. Is that the point you're trying to make?" Seifer asked. Tifa sighed.

"I don't know what point I was trying to make. Perhaps I wasn't trying at all?" Tifa sat down and curled into a ball.

"I just don't want to bear my burdens alone anymore. I have done all my life, giving a face value answer, but… In the end… I was always alone…" She pushed her face into her knees and let the tears fall.

"I want to be close to someone. Anyone. Not just the whole 'friendship' thing where you joke about. Well, that too, but I want someone to truly care… And not be a mechanic cat… Or a clone… Or a vampire… Or… Or-" She sobbed. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. You're telling us things about yourself, like we've told you things. We're all friends, okay?" Seifer looked up at Zell as if to challenge him to dispute that fact.

"You want to trust us? You want to trust me? Then that's fine, and I'll try not to betray that trust, ever. Sometimes I might, but I'm not perfect. Far from it in fact, and I'll be a smart alec and be sarcastic and sometimes down right rude. But if you want me to listen, I will Tifa. I'll try to care too," He smirked at the last sentence. She whacked him half-heartedly.

"I'm here too don't forget!" Zell slapped her on the other shoulder. She nearly fell into the sea again.

"Zell, you klutz!" Seifer snapped. He scowled up at the blonde until he realised Tifa was smiling, giggling in fact.

"Thanks. Stupid me, getting all emotional… Thanks guys," She stood up and brushed herself off, wincing as her wet clothes stuck to her.

"I'm gonna head off home. I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran away, and soon she was crying once more.

She'd fallen in love again…

****

00

/()

"Listen, I did that for Tifa, not because I've forgiven you or anything. Alright?" Zell asked, as he watched her run back up the beach. Seifer grunted.

"I'm not thick, Dincht. I know what I did can't be forgiven by you. You saw it happen. Tifa isn't to know, though. Understood?" He asked. Zell rolled his eyes and moved away now Tifa was disappearing into Shelter Town.

"I'm not going to say anything to wreck her perfect idea of who you are. She knows the Seifer here now. He's different from the one who waged war against SeeD. But you are still the same guy I hated for half my life, and I'll be damned if I stop now," Zell began to walk away when he heard the metallic ringing of a gunblade being drawn.

"Let's settle this, Dincht. Once and for all," Seifer said heavily. Zel squirmed on the spot for a second. His friendship combating with his desire to kick Seifer's ass into the grave, his brotherly love conflicting with his hatred of the one guy who had bullied him his entire life.

"Bring it," Zell said finally and dropped into fighting stance.

****

00

/()

Tifa smiled as she brushed her hair.

"I'm unique, not weird," She said, giggling to herself again. She then stood up, looking out of her window.

Seifer understood her. He understood what she wanted. In their first conversation…

It was fate, it had to be…

"♪ Who wants to be ordinary, in a crazy mixed up world? I don't care what they're saying, as long as I'm your girl ♪," She sang. She looked out at the world and then her gaze fell on the pier.

Her heart stopped.

Seifer had Zell by the scruff of the neck and was holding him over the edge of the pier…

****

Ending Note:

__

Dun-dun-dunnnnn… I thought I'd do a little cliffy. This makes four chapters based on one night. The next chapter will bring Sion, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Tifa, Zell and Seifer together on the pier.


	10. Possession: Turn Back Time

****

Heartagram

Chapter Ten:

Turn Back Time

Author's Note:

__

It's a slight deviation in the lyrics but I was stuck. Last chapter was a cliffhanger, and this chapter carries on from it. I felt sorry for Tifa, who didn't have anyone to love her, so I brought in Seifer and it was scary how well they worked together.

But then I remembered, there's Zell. I'm not sure where it's going with those three. Like Seifer and Zell's fight was unplanned… Completely…Oh well, now I'm left to pick up the pieces that the characters have left, as usual…

I really love this fic… Probably why I keep writing it, for over a month now. Nine chapters in one month? I that can't be right? Can it?

No wonder I'm not getting any reviews… Oh well, I'm not going to do what some authors do and make you wait months for updates. Okay, I'm rambling far too much and I doubt you read these things anyhow, so signing off…

****

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic. Except the little chibi, who doesn't work on FF.net but looks really cute on my word documents!

__

If only I could turn back time

If only I had said what I still hide.

If only I could turn back time.

I'd have only stayed for a while.

If only I could…

Sora sighed as he left Riku's arms. He was so emotionally drained and so tired that he felt like he could fall asleep where he was stood.

"You look tired," Riku said, his voice soft and slightly husky. Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sora whispered. He stared out the window and out onto the beach.

"Riku, we're going to be together forever right? Until the day we die? And we'll die together too, right?" He asked. He could tell Riku was slightly shocked by this question, but the silver haired bishounen recovered quickly.

"Forever. And as for dying on the same day, if I died tomorrow, I'd want you to live the rest of your life out. I wouldn't want to be the cause of a suicide or something…" Riku rambled. Sora grinned and ruffled Riku's hair.

"Well, we'll be old, old men by that time. Would you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?" Sora asked, chuckling. Riku sighed.

"Forever, Sora," He replied. Sora felt an attack of warm fuzzies spread over him.

"Forever is a long time," He said simply. In his heart, he wanted Riku to say it again. He liked it when Riku was affectionate. It made him feel more secure.

"It is. That doesn't change the fact that I want to spend it with you," Riku took Sora's hand and pulled the boy forward.

"You're sure about that? You know, saying it to me is like signing a contract. Break it and prepare to die," Sora joked. Riku chuckled.

"I would deserve to die if I left you for anyone. Even when your good looks are gone," He ran his hands through Sora's hair, but then there was an urgent knock at the front door and the moment was spoilt.

"Just hold that thought," Riku mumbled as he jumped over the railings to the bottom of the stairs.

Sora chuckled to himself. He stood there, fidgeting. He looked around and then stared out of the window opposite him. He could see the other side of the beach and the pier. He narrowed his eyes.

Someone was down there… Someone was attacking someone else… There were three people now and the fighting has momentarily stopped.

Then realisation hit Sora like a brick. He recognised those people…

One was Almasy, the man from earlier, the other two were Zell and Tifa. Almasy had been attacking them. Panicking, Sora ran down the stairs, he didn't trust himself to jump the railings like Riku.

"Sora, we've got trouble," Riku said, but Sora dashed out of the door and only stopped to open the front of the gate.

"The pier. Zell. Tifa. They're in trouble!" Sora yelled as he ran down the street. Riku soon caught up with him and then Sora noticed Kairi and Sion were there too.

"Tifa, please let me explain!" Almasy was shouting. There was a dull thud. Sora spurred himself on further until he got there and watched the scene.

"Please…" He hissed, as Tifa drove her knee into his stomach. Almasy looked pretty beat up. His lip was split, his eye swollen, and he had a large bruise on his cheek.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Tifa yelled as she pushed him over.

"Tifa…" Zell began, but Tifa sent him a glare.

"I haven't even started on you yet!" She spat and then back-fisted Seifer in the face. Blood ran from his nose.

Sora awoke from his paralyzation and ran forward, restraining Tifa, who appeared to have gone mad.

"Get off my Sora. That bastard deserves everything he gets!" She struggled against Sora's hold, but didn't succeed in wriggling her way out. He suddenly felt a heat, a strange rage in his abdomen, quite alien to his normal feelings…

"What is going on?" Riku demanded. It was Almasy who answered, from where he was on the floor.

"Dincht and I have a score to settle. Our hatred goes way back. I was close to beating his sorry little ass, but then Tifa came…" Almasy's face changed, and Sora knew that change. His face had softened almost completely.

"She went crazy. She wanted us all to get along. She doesn't understand that Seifer and I can never be friends," Zell said plainly. "Seifer was the first up to be taught a lesson."

Sora had guessed something along these lines. He let Tifa go, and she fell to the ground, obviously exhausted. He stepped over her and the Keyblade materialised.

"You started it, I'll finish it. I will put you three in hospital," Sora said savagely. Zell and Tifa's faces snapped up and they saw Sora was deadly serious.

"I don't care what you think of me. Hate me if you want. I really don't give a shit," His voice was so low and dangerous sounding. He also looked tired himself, his eyes red.

"Sora?" Riku took a few steps forward, but Sora jumped before Riku could reach him, flying high above their heads and turning in mid-air. He landed with a flash of multicoloured light and a bang.

"They're causing trouble here. It's not just Almasy. None of us belong here… They plan to fight to the death, then they'll fight me," He looked grim, but he saw Kairi, Sion and Riku back off.

"What? All three of us?" Almasy checked over his shoulder. Tifa dropped into stance, as did Zell. Seifer raised his gunblade.

"Well, if that's what you want little guy," He replied, but his bloodied face made the comment lose it's effect.

Sora didn't appear to move, but soon all three were knocked over. To those who knew Sora, they knew he had cast Hasteaga on himself and performed simple attacks on them. However, Riku had noticed something, a subtle change in Sora's fighting style… Something slightly less flowing… Something forced…

"None of you belong here," He said. Tifa groaned and straightened, so did Zell, but Seifer remained on the ground.

"You want me to get up and walk away? Why not kill me? It's my fault after all," Seifer said, as he got to his feet. "I want to die, why can't anyone see that?"

"If I could turn back time, and change the past, don't you think I would? I destroyed everything in me that's human. I'm just a killing machine and I want to die before I hurt someone else," Seifer didn't look up. He stared at his feet. "I had hoped that Zell would beat me, but the chicken wuss was too emotional to beat me at all… Tifa stood a chance, because I hadn't the heart to fight her."

"I think you bear a burden heavy enough," Riku stepped forward, grabbing Sora's arm and pulling the Keyblade from his grasp. There was a sharp intake of breath from the others, except Almasy.

No one had seen anyone but Sora wield to keyblade. It should have disappeared in Riku's hand, but it hadn't… It was still there.

"Give that back Riku," Sora snapped. Riku shook his head.

"No, Sora. I don't know what's come over you. Using force to get what you want? That's not something the Sora I know would do. Wake up!" Riku said coldly. Sora suddenly felt all his anger at the trio leave him. Suddenly he was afraid of himself… What had happened? Where was he?

"Huh? What's going on? The last thing I remember… I was holding Tifa, she was struggling to hit Seifer…" Sora rubbed his temples, he had a strange headache. The heat had gone, almost as quickly as it had come.

"You don't remember anything?" Seifer asked. Sora shook his head.

"There was a kind of heat in my stomach and I blacked out. Why are you all looking at me like that?" Sora asked. Riku stepped forward, holding out the keyblade. It disappeared from his grasp.

"Sounds like possession to me," Almasy said quietly.

"Me too," Riku replied. Sora frowned.

"What did I do?" He asked. Kairi took a few steps forward, looking afraid.

"Sora, you attacked them."

****

**00**

**/()**

****

Riku watched Sora as he slipped into his bed. The boy was shivering, despite the warmth of the night. He was showing all the side effects of someone who had been under possession.

But he was showing signs of depression and guilt that were worrying Riku. He knew that Sora would become colder and colder until he was impossible to live with…

"Sora, talk to me," Riku said. He was in his own bed, which was next to the window where the moon shone in. He had chosen it so when the lights were off, he could see the moonlight on Sora's face in the bed opposite. Sora turned.

"I attacked my friends. I nearly attacked you. My thoughts were amplified by whatever happened. I was so angry and upset. I wanted someone, anyone to pay for what happened tonight. I was so confused and tired. It could have been me Riku, it might not have been possession at all…" Sora looked away. Riku couldn't resist, he got up and sat on the edge of Sora's bed.

"Budge up," He whispered. Sora obliged, and Riku slipped into bed beside him. Both of the boys were a little nervous. They'd never shared a bed before, well, as far as either of them could remember…

"Um…" Sora bit his lip. Riku hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other boys waist, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"Shh, now. Go to sleep. I'm here to protect you. I'll protect you from anyone, even yourself," He whispered. The brunet smiled, and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. The boys stayed like that for a while.

When Riku was sure Sora was asleep, he stood up and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and decided to get himself a beer.

__

He let darkness into his heart by loving you…

"Who's there?" Riku dropped the beer bottle onto the floor. He looked around but there was no one. He cursed as beer and glass spread all over the floor.

__

It's your fault. He was light, he was pure. You have cost him his innocence. He will become darkness. Like you are still…

Riku didn't look up. He knew that voice. It had spoken to him whilst he had been lost in the Darkness. It had left for a while, but now it was back. The hard voice of truth.

__

Don't you care about your darling Sora? He loves you enough to turn to Darkness to save you. Could you do the same for him I wonder?

"I would do anything for Sora!" He said through gritted teeth.

_But you won't do that. You can't. You'd just let him die. Don't deny it. It's true. If Sora became lost in the Darkness, you'd be too afraid to go to find him._

Riku began to shake. He couldn't deny… The voice was right. He was too afraid of the Darkness… If it took Sora…

Tears welled up. It was taking Sora… Darkness was finally getting it's way on Sora's heart. Riku slid down the kitchen wall and curled into a ball.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

****

**00**

**/()**

****

Kairi looked at Sion again. He was staring into space.

"Riku will look after Sora, Sion," Kairi said, rousing him from his reverie.

"That's why I'm afraid. Riku may be the one true love of Sora or whatever, but I get uneasy when I think about him looking after Sora…" He looked at the ground. Kairi sighed.

"Wanna go see them?" She asked. Sion looked up at her, startled. She was smiling, her eyes were strangely hollow though, and Sion knew she was tired and worried.

"Let me just put my mind at ease," He said. Kairi nodded and followed him out of his house and round to Sora's. He pulled out a key and slipped into the house.

Kairi felt a little self-conscious sneaking into Riku and Sora's house late at night. Everything was quiet, it seemed Sion's fears were unjustified.

Then she heard it, the muffled sound of crying. Sion turned to face her worriedly.

"The kitchen," He mouthed. Kairi followed him. The first thing she saw when they entered the room was Riku curled into a ball, his shoulders shaking from practically silent sobs. The second thing she noticed was there was glass and beer all over the floor.

"Where's Sora?" Sion demanded. Riku looked up sharply and then stood, leaning against the wall and drying his face. He seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Upstairs asleep. I stayed up there with him until I was sure," Riku's voice was in the same hoarse tone of someone who's been crying for a long time. Kairi felt her heart go out to her friend.

"You two fight?" Sion asked. Kairi pursed her lips. It was no concern of Sion's whether they had or not.

"No," Riku replied. Kairi got the idea that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He was holding something back…

"You wanna chat?" She asked. Riku smiled at her, and began to sweep up the glass.

"Maybe tomorrow… Why are you here anyway?" He asked, overly cheerful for someone who had obviously been crying themselves to sleep.

"I don't think you can look after Sora," Sion said bluntly. Kairi involuntarily gasped by the blunt way Sion had put it. Riku stood up, putting the glass in the bin. He stared at it for a moment.

"I don't either. I tried so hard not to let the past bother me. But it caught up with me. It's getting to Sora now, I can't let that happen. I can't let my past haunt him too. I can't look after him the way I should…" Riku turned and faced Sion, their heights evenly matched, so they stared into each other's eyes. "But don't get me wrong. I love him. That means I'll do my best for him. I won't let him go."

"You think it was Darkness out there tonight?" Kairi whispered. Riku nodded.

"I know it was," He replied. She clenched her fists.

"It's taken five years… Sora's let his defences down. Don't worry though, I have enough power to protect a heart as strong as his at least!" Kairi winked. Riku blinked at her.

"You can protect him?" He asked. There was something in his words, something underlying that she didn't get.

"Well, yeah," Kairi replied, giggling slightly. "That's what I said."

"You can protect him from himself… Then the promise I made Sora can't be kept…" He whispered, before drawing himself up to his full height.

"I'm going to bed. You can let yourselves out."

****

Ending Notes:

__

I despised this chapter. I hated it, utterly. You can probably tell, can't you? I wanted to give a reason for Riku to be wary for the darkness, but now I've put a flaw in my master plan, because Riku will be all cold and… Dammit… Got to make this work… I know, I'll do what all good writers do, and ignore it!

Read and review please…

I am still searching for a beta reader. The job perks include getting probably three chapters, so far not online, straight away, then probably about one or two a week. Unfortunately, it will be on a first-come-first served basis. I want only about one or two, if anyone bothers at all, that is…

I just want someone to give an honest opinion on my work who isn't a friend and isn't afraid to criticise… 


	11. Possession: Wherever You Will Go

****

Heartagram

Chapter Eleven:

Wherever You Will Go

Author's Note:

God knows how I'm going to leave this fic for a week. I'll come back and practically break my neck to get to the computer to write down all my ideas. I'm running out of songs. I still don't have the HIM album back, and that renders the title practically useless, but… Oh well…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

If I could

Then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high

Or down low

I'll go wherever you will go.

Lee stared out at the morning sun. He had heard the bell, like everyone else. It meant that there would be a meeting in an hour…

He looked over at his alarm clock. 5:30am… That wasn't usual… Had something else happened?

Lee decided he wasn't going to wait an hour to find out. He grabbed a slice of toast and left. The 'meeting place' had always been Tifa's bar… Now he supposed it would be in front of it. He was surprised when he found everyone on the beach.

It seemed as soon as they had heard the bell everyone had rushed out. So no one had been able to sleep last night?

Lee looked around the circle of people. It was quite alarming. Sion and Kairi looked exhausted, but that was nothing compared to how Riku looked. He looked more like a corpse than anything living. Sora was staring into space, uncharacteristically reflecting. Tifa, Zell and Almasy were sporting various injuries, all looked to have been done with fists and knives…

The others looked vaguely uneasy. Taki especially. She sat there, surveying the group much like Lee was doing, but her eyes were narrowed. Lee knew she was looking for nothing any of the others would see…

"Aren't we the happy looking bunch?" He announced his presence with the usual sarcasm. Taki looked up and smiled, while some of the others just scowled.

"Am I the last?" He asked. Sora's head suddenly snapped up.

"Uh, no, Yuna needs to get here…" He said. Lee sat down in between Taki and Volt and cracked his knuckles.

"Stop that!" Kairi hissed. He shrugged and continued to click every other bone he possibly could.

"Don't be an ass today Chaolan… Please," Riku urged. Unused to hearing the silver haired man use that tone of voice, he immediately stopped, realising this was a very serious matter indeed.

"I'm so sorry! I slept straight through the bell! Had trouble sleeping last night!" Yuna ran up, bowed to the assembly and then hurriedly sat down. There was silence, the only sound was of the surf breaking on the sands.

It was just beginning to warm. A bird cried out somewhere on the island.

"I'll begin," Tifa said quietly.

"I was on the pier, talking to Zell. Then Seifer came along. After a few arguments, they talked to each other and promised to be friends. As soon as I left, they began to fight…" Tifa licked her lips. "When I realised I went down and pummelled their asses…"

"That's my cue, isn't it?" Sion asked. He sighed. "Kairi saw some fighting on the beach while we were walking home. We saw Tifa running down the street swearing a blue streak. We went to Riku and Sora's for back-up," Sion explained. Riku looked at Sora.

Lee noticed how the brunet had fazed out again. He was staring into the clouds and obviously wasn't on the same planet.

"Sora must have seen the fighting from upstairs, when I answered the door he was running out. We got there, he was restraining Tifa when-" Riku stopped. Sora had taken his hand and his blank eyes closed. He took a shaky breath.

"I was possessed. By Darkness. I attacked the three of them. For no reason," There was a strange kind of silence. Everyone had always thought Sora invincible. He wasn't one who the Darkness could claim…

But it had… In his home world…

"I have the power to stop this happening again. But it means I'll be… Out of action shall we say…" Kaiei smiled sadly.

"I can cast a spell on the whole island, so that no Darkness can get into the people's hearts. I can't prevent people choosing the Darkness though. That is impossible…" She explained. Beside her, Sion suddenly stood up.

"What do you mean 'out of action'?" He asked. Lee was slightly amused. So there had been romantic goings on last night too?

"I'll be encased in crystal… Surrounded by running water from a spring, preferably, but at the bottom of the sea would do fine, and I'll be able to communicate only if the persons hand is on the crystal," Kairi explained. Lee shook his head.

It was just like an anime series… Kairi would be the beautiful princess trapped in crystal to protect the world… And he would be the one who broke the spell eventually… Only it would be Sora and Riku, and they'd probably leave her in the crystal 'just to make sure'.

"To me that sounds like you want to be a heroine for a change," Lee said. Kairi giggled.

"Precisely!"

****

00

/()

Sion made various noises, each higher pitched than the last. Sora looked up at his brother. He didn't want Kairi to do this either, but… She could protect them…

"Is it permanent?" Riku asked. Kairi shook her head.

"Every full moon it has to be redone," She told them. Sora took a deep breath. He didn't feel like doing anything except crawling back into bed and curling into a shivering ball…

"Kairi will need a guard while she's in the crystal. I'm sure that whatever's controlling this Darkness will try to get to her when they realise what she's doing. Sion, Volt and Zidane. You'll do shifts on keeping watch. Your job is to make sure she's safe," Sora then turned to Zell.

"You have to make some weapons. Yuna, you use your magic to make sure all the weapons are top notch. Only the best. Lee, you train the three non-fighters on the island, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie how to fight. Seifer, you will be with me and Riku. Tifa you are going to be a general helper. If someone can't do their job, you stand in. Taki… I'll talk to you later," Sora's voice was suddenly commanding. A few of them frowned.

"I know it's not normal for me to do this. I never have before and never will again. I'm scared though. This Darkness… It's powerful… Until we know how powerful, we're treating it like an enemy… My dream was short lived…" Sora trailed off. Riku stood up.

"Well, you heard him! Up, up! Get going! Taki, Almasy, with me!" He then took Sora's hand.

"C'mon. You can rest up at the house," He said in a soft voice. Sora nodded. He felt like a child again, being reassured by their parent. Only a parent's hand wouldn't quite have the same tingly feeling attached to it.

"Thank you Riku," Sora whispered. He wasn't sure if Riku heard at all, because he gave no sign of it. But Sora felt better having said it. He'd finally thanked Riku for everything…

****

00

/()

"I can't believe you put that idea to the group! I can't believe you actually think that this is an idea at all!" Sion yelled. Kairi smiled up at him, completely unfazed. It wasn't that she didn't care. It was that she wasn't prepared to let him get to her. She had made her decision.

"Kairi! This is sacrificing yourself, giving away your life for god knows how long! Kairi, can't you see that this is wrong?" Sion steamed. Kairi sighed.

"It's not wrong. You just don't like it. It's not like I'll be gone either. All you'll have to do is touch the crystal and you can talk to me. I'll just look very serene and peaceful and heroic!" She giggled. He clenched his fists.

"Kairi, you have no understanding of what it takes to be a hero. You lose everything for glory. Is that what you want? Perhaps this Darkness will just use a different method and you'll be trapped in crystal, unable to do anything," Sion argued. Kairi shrugged.

"Then someone will just have to push the crystal over the stream, where it will disintegrate," She replied, her face carefully guarded.

"There is no harm to you in this plan, is there?" Sion asked, his eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. Kairi grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope!" She lied and kissed him on the nose.

****

00

/()

Zell grinned at Yuna, and presented her with one of his best swords. She examined it closely.

"It's amazing… Absolutely breath-taking… What do you call it?" She asked. Zell shrugged.

"I don't have a name for it," He replied. Yuna held it out, testing it's weight and balance.

"I'll call it Brotherhood, because of the carvings at the top. The two hands clasped in friendship," She examined the blue blade. She looked up at Zell, her eyes dancing.

"I'll make this sword more valuable," She closed her eyes, and Zell had to cover his eyes as there was a flash of blue light. When he opened his eyes, the blade's surface was rippling, as though water was trapped in the metal. It was beautiful.

"Of course, it has a few extra features, but it's really a sword for one of the beginners. I think it'd be best suited to that Tidus guy," Zell took it from Yuna's grasp and placed it in a long black case. He shut it and turned the pin numbers around.

"I'm very cautious who gets hold of my swords," Zell said, noticing her look of slight disbelief.

"So you think this Tidus can handle a sword?" She asked. Zell shrugged, and picked up the next case, which held shinobou (like Nunchuku).

"Not sure. He'll be pretty inexperienced for any sword. In my opinion a good strong sword will do him a lot of good in a fight even if he hasn't a clue what he's doing. Like these-" He opened the case and showed them to Yuna.

It was now that Yuna began to realise that Zell must be a master craftsman and an amazingly hard worker. He had hundreds of weapons, each created with such care and attention that Yuna was sure that they must have amazing properties if in the right hands.

The weapon before her now had been painted red, but the carvings in the wood were interesting. It was a story. Yuna picked up the wooden end, following the spiral of carvings all the way down. It was a simple story, one with a princess and a knight and a dragon, but so beautifully carved…

"It's called 'Save The Queen'. It's for Selphie," He said. Yuna nodded, putting it down. There was hardly a single person on the island who didn't know about Zell's infatuation/love for/with Selphie. She was ignorant to it however, and seemed pretty happy as Zell's friend.

"She'll love it," Yuna said, kindly. Zell shrugged, but she could tell he was secretly pleased.

"Zelly!" Selphie ran into the shop. She was dressed in a little yellow sundress with her hair in pigtails with yellow scrunches. She wore brown knee high boots. Yuna detected, as women do, that she wore a hint of make-up, a touch of mascara and blusher, but the rest was just natural radiance… Yuna envied her slightly…

"Hey Selph. You ready to get training with Chaolan. He'll whip you into shape, you slacker," Zell joked. Yuna was quite happy to take a back seat on this conversation, and bowed, before walking over the other side of the shop. She could still hear their conversation though.

"You'll never guess what…"

"What?"

"No, you gotta guess, that's the point Selph."

"Okay. Evil rubber duckies are taking over the world lead by a giant hippopotamus?"

"Er… Close but not quite."

"Oh. So it's the attack of the living dead with zombies that suck out all your blood and then-"

"No! I made this for you. For your training today. Take it, it's yours…"

Shocked gasp

"I couldn't Zell…"

"Yes you can. It was made for you. Understand that. I have already put in the hours to make it the least you can do is take it!"

"Oooh! Thank you Zelly! I'm gonna go practise with it right away!"

Yuna then shuffled back to the front desk.

"I think she was pleased with it," Yuna said. Zell nodded, rubbing his cheek absently.

"Yeah, yeah, I think she was too…"

****

00

/()

Taki drummed her fingers against the counter. They were stood in Riku and Sora's kitchen, waiting for the former to return. Sora had made his excuses and gone to bed, it seemed that Riku was required for that small action.

"How long they gonna keep us waitin'?" Almasy growled. Taki bore no ill will to the man that the others seemed to have taken a dislike to. Probably because the others didn't really have much time for her, so she could form her own, unbiased and outsider's, opinion.

Like on Sora and Riku's relationship. It had seemed strained on the beach. Sora had been unresponsive, as though he had forgotten he was even in love. Riku had looked lost, and had been looking to Sora's passive gaze for reassurance.

All couples had their problems. Okay, most couples didn't have to fight Darkness and save the world, but… It would make them stronger… If they survived it.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Riku said, his voice quiet. Taki smiled and nodded to him.

"It is quite alright. I was just wondering what was taking so long?" Taki hid her laugh in the musical tones of her voice. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I suspect that it is much the same as you and Chaolan have been doing," Riku replied. Taki laughed out loud and banged her fist on the table.

"You are a sharp one. I was sure no one had noticed. Damn, it's hard to creep around here!" She then sat on one of the kitchen counters, accepting a bottle of beer of Riku and biting off the bottle cap.

"Well? What's my job?" She asked. Riku grinned.

"Intelligence. You're going to find out about our new enemy. First, investigate the attack on the bar. Then, you and Seifer will find out, together, about the source of the Darkness. Seifer until Tifa's found out about the attack on the bar, you must wait here with Sora. You'll help us organise various strategies. Taki, you may as well get going. Seifer, come with me," Riku bowed to Taki and left. She drew her sword and looked at the light on the blade.

"It is time, my friend, to taste some blood once more…"

****

00

/()

Seifer followed Riku into a room upstairs. It was a bedroom. Sora was curled up in a bed, a blanket placed over him. He was soundly asleep.

"Your real duty is to protect him. To be his bodyguard," Riku said, at length. Seifer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're protecting one person above all others? That's wrong," Seifer said. Riku looked at the sleeping brunet.

"No. To everyone else, Sora is a hero. He's our leader. Without him and the Keyblade, people would panic and get scared. If nothing else, Sora has to make it through, because when it comes to a final battle, Sora must be there to lead it," Riku whispered. Seifer felt a great burden being placed on his shoulders, but his heart was flying free.

These two had placed so much trust in him, without judgement. They had given him a chance to do, what they believed, was the most important job. He wouldn't let them down.

"You'll be here at dawn, you'll leave when I tell you to. Sora may ask you to leave the room, for obvious reasons. There's a room down there with a snooker table and a TV etc. etc. if you want a break. Here's the key to the house. Be here at dawn tomorrow," Riku handed him a small silver key.

"It's a skeleton key," Riku said, after Seifer had stared at it for a few seconds. Seifer took a deep and shaking breath, before saluting to Riku, and bowing.

The silver haired bishounen didn't have a clue about the significance of this, but he bowed back. Seifer then turned and walked away.

"You better be careful. I might charm him away," Seifer called sarcastically over his shoulder.

"You'll answer that one with my sword. I'm almost as good as Sora!" Riku called back.

On the bed, Sora stirred and woke up, blinking up at Riku.

"Riikuuu! I'm trying to slup!" He said, his voice muffled by the tangle of sheets and pillows. Riku smiled down at his love.

"Slup away," He replied, causing an exasperated sigh from Sora, then a slight chuckle as he fell aslup.

****

00

/()

Kairi looked at the assembled crowd. She was in the centre of the island, where there was a waterfall. There was an island about 10ftx10ft with the vapour from the waterfall rolling over it like the perfect natural camouflage.

"Please stay on the shore," Kairi said, winking at them. She then got in a boat and rowed in. She was at the island when she kneeled on the floor.

For half an hour, nothing happened. No one dared leave though, seeing as they might miss something.

It was very subtle. Kairi stood up, brought her arms out, and turned three times. The mist from the waterfall hid most of the shining droplets of light. Then there was a sudden flare and a barrier, flickering and inconsistent, went up around her.

Sion clenched his fists. Beside him, Sora and Riku watched serenely. It was almost like they were watching the sacrifice of a lamb for some religious rite.

"Kairi!" Sion yelled. He couldn't help it. She turned and smiled, waving. Then she faced downstream and brought her arms up to her chest, light forming at her fingertips.

"She is brave. I would not have done this," Taki said. Sion had had enough. He ran forward, getting into another boat and began to paddle away. He heard everyone's shouts from the shore, but he ignored them. He had to say goodbye properly. He hadn't said goodbye…

He saw Kairi turn, and her eyes widen. He thought he saw her scream, then she reached out a hand for him. Was she in pain? Had something gone wrong? She was wearing the dress she'd worn for Sion's pictures, it flowed around her as she moved. There was the sound like rock rubbing against rock and Kairi was encased in crystal.

Reaching out for her lover as a log smashed into the side of his boat…

****

Ending Note:

__

I wasn't going to use this idea, but now I kind of like it. I'm picking up the pace on the casualties though…Soon you'll begin to understand about the Darkness. Don't worry, Riku and Sora's relationship will keep going strong, because they love each other!

As for Lee and Taki… I don't know what went on there… I wanted to add a little humanity to them… So they ended up screwing each other… Oh well…Read and review!


	12. Possession: Hello

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twelve:

Hello

Author's Note:

Slightly depressing lyrics for this chapter, but hey? Who cares, right? Any day now I'll get my HIM album back… Any day now…When I sit down to write this, I usually write two or sometimes even three, chapters in one go. (I know, I have no life) So the moods of the chapters before are often carried over. Such as this chapter…

I'm having trouble with my own motives with this story. You see, I know what I have to do, but I'm having problems doing it… I have built up such a strong team of characters, when they start to fall out etc. etc. It makes hard writing, and probably it isn't an easy read either.

Gomen nasaii…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I will wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide.

Don't cry.

Selphie stared at Lee Chaolan in horror. He had just kicked Wakka in the back for not performing a move as instructed. It was inhumane.

"Again," Lee ordered. Wakka attempted the move again, and he failed once more. He received a well placed punch. Selphie knew, as most people do remember, that hitting people in places that can't be seen is the best form of physical punishment.

"Again," Lee had become a demon, and was obviously looking for perfection. Wakka did the move this time, although it was clumsy and not very graceful.

"Hmph. You think that's going to stop someone hitting you?" He asked. He went in with another hit, but Selphie decided not to let it happen. She swung her new weapon out with practised precision and deflected Chaolan's blow, and causing a blow to his wrist.

"Stop it you big bully!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Chaolan turned to her, and went to hit her too.

"There's training and then there's training," Zell said sarcastically from where he was stood. Suddenly the demon was replaced by the droll Lee Chaolan once more.

"They need a good beating. They're used to play fighting, where they can just say 'stop'. They won't be able to do that when it comes to a real fight," Chaolan said. Selphie smiled at Zell, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

She had the biggest crush EVER on her Zelly, but she couldn't tell him that. He'd totally freak. And she couldn't lose him as a friend, could she?

"Front line officer Selphie, reporting for duty!" She saluted mockingly. To her surprise, Zell saluted back, in much the same style. His was more tidy however, more practised…

"Front line officer? It was a lucky blow, that's all," Chaolan growled. Selphie grinned at the silver haired demon.

"Yeah well, guess what Silver Devil, I'm gonna kick your ass!" She yelled. He took a few steps backwards.

"How do you know my Iron Fist nickname?" He asked.

"What's Iron Fist?" She asked, settling on her 'adorably puzzled' face, and making big eyes in Zell's direction.

"Toughest martial arts tournament on the planet. My brother, father and nephew have all won it. I'm adopted into their family, for which you should be thankful. I was called Silver Devil, because the rest of my family, with the exception of the nephew, Jin, were monsters," Lee explained. Selphie shuddered.

"Worse than you?" She asked. Lee laughed.

"Me? I'm the kind and gentle compared to Heihachi or Kazuya, my father and brother," Lee barked a laugh.

"They must be really tough," Wakka muttered, clutching his stomach and wincing.

"You know nothing of pain until you've trained Mishima-ryu. It's probably perfected now, through the fine tuning that the ancestors have done to it. I never learned it. My name was Chaolan, adopted from the streets of Bangkok, that's a shit hole by the way," He then brought Selphie's legs out from under her.

"Pay attention at all times," He said. Selphie remained on the floor, thinking of all the things she'd rather be doing. Like going to see Kairi… Ever since she'd been in that crystal… She must be so lonely.

"I've brought this customised blitzball for Wakka. He won't be able to use it during practise, in case he kills someone. Oh, and Brotherhood for Tidus. I-I er, got these gloves for you. I don't want them any more… They're called Ehrgeiz, you can have them."

Selphie sat up. Zell was giving away Ehrgeiz? Since WHEN? Was he giving up fighting? He would never go 'civvi' as he put it… What was happening? Had evil rubber duckies really begun to take over the world with a hippo as their leader? She giggled aloud.

"I'm going for tonight Sensei Chaolan. I'll be back tomorrow. Right now I have a date with a strong cup of Expresso," Selphie ran out of the building before she'd finished the word "tonight".

****

00

/()

Sion awoke to angry faces. Not just Sora's, but Riku's and Yuna's as well. They were peering down at him, making him want to curl up and go back into unconsciousness.

"Well done Sion. You managed to mess up Kairi's spell," Sora's voice was oddly sarcastic. Yuna rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?" He asked. Riku bit his lip.

"Kairi tried to step outside of the circle she'd cast. She, effectively, is now never allowed to leave that circle. She says that she'll be forever imprisoned in crystal. Thanks to your heroics," Sora said, his voice cold. Sion saw Riku's glance at him.

"Well done, you as good as killed her," Sora spat. Riku took a deep breath and hit Sora on the arm.

"That was out of line. Wait outside Sora," Riku barked. Sora ignored him. "I said, wait outside!" This time Sora left. Riku looked down at Sion.

"Don't worry, he's upset. Kairi's one of his oldest friends. It's not as bad as he's making out. The spell has gone perfectly as it was supposed to, except it's never going to wear off. That's the only problem. Kairi will constantly be in that crystal, immortal, beautiful and young," Riku saw the pain in Sion's eyes. It was just like…

"I know how you feel-" Riku began but Sion looked up at him.

"How can you know how I feel? You haven't got a clue! I tried to save her! I tried to stop her from doing this at all! I wanted what's best for her!" Sion yelled. Riku let him vent his anger.

"You tried to protect her, but you made things worse. I know how that feels. I tried to protect Kairi once. Tried to give her back her heart. I didn't succeed either. I tried to protect Sora from the Darkness, it's claiming him too. If no one else understands how you feel, I do," Riku said, his voice level but intense. Sion took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to her? Through the crystal?" Sion asked. Riku nodded. Sion sat up and then realised he was at his house. On the couch were the developed pictures he'd taken of Kairi the night before… Or had it been more than that?

"I think we'll bypass Sora. He might object. Follow me," Riku said, and pulled a light fitting down off the wall to reveal a hidden passage.

"How cliché," Sion remarked. Riku chuckled and beckoned him onwards.

****

00

/()

Yuna twiddled her thumbs. Sitting with Sora was suddenly uncomfortable. He'd changed, and the darkness was consuming him. He was becoming worse with each passing day. Riku couldn't cope. Perhaps Kairi's spell could reverse the downward spiral?

In the corner, Almasy stood, like a huge guard dog. He was to protect Sora. It was his only mission… Yuna stared up at the big man and smiled. He winked back, then looked at Sora, who had begun to whisper, to himself mostly.

"Riku… Where is he? Is he with that stupid brother of mine? The one that has done more than my wildest desires requested? How can I loathe and love someone so much? And Riku… He'll have to go… A distraction… Yes, I distraction…" Sora was whispering. Yuna immediately stood up, but Seifer was already there.

"Go get Riku. We were fools not to do something last night," Seifer hissed, taking off his belt and using it to tie Sora's hands. Sora didn't resist, but looked at him with mild interest.

"Hello?" He said. Seifer looked up at Yuna, who stared at Sora in wonder, then ran off to get Riku. When she got into his room however, he wasn't there. And Sion's bed was empty.

****

00

/()

"There she is," Riku said unnecessarily. Sion rowed the boat over, and stepped onto the island. The current guard, Zidane, immediately got into battle stance.

"Who goes there?" He asked. "Speak the password!"

"K Barzahd," Riku said. Zidane peered into the mists and made out the shapes of Riku and Sion.

"You should have said it earlier!" He exclaimed and then bowed, walking to the other end of the island.

"K Barzahd?" Sion asked. Riku shrugged.

"Kairi's idea," He replied. Sion looked at Kairi, constantly preserved in the crystal, in the dress that was perfect for her. Her face serene, her eyes open, glassy…

"You can hear her sing everywhere on the island. It comes from the water. It's amazing when your taps start singing to you," Riku joked. Sion smiled weakly then looked between the two of them.

"I understand. I'll go talk to Zidane," Riku walked away. Sion placed his hand on the crystal, it was warm to his surprise, and pulsed with a strange kind of heartbeat.

"Hello Sion. I see you're alright," Kairi's voice came to his ears. Sion smiled and nodded. In his mind he could see Kairi's face, grinning at him.

"You knew I was lying about the dangers! Don't act so surprised that something went wrong. You know clumsy old me!" Kairi said, her voice hopelessly upbeat. Sion felt tears well up behind his now closed eyelids. Even trapped for eternity inside a crystal prison, she was cheerful.

"Don't be sad, Sion. I feel freer (yes it is a word!) that ever. It's amazing, but wherever there's Earth I can see. It like the trees lend me their eyes… Kairi means Earth you know… So it's only fitting that my powers enable me to see from the Earth's bounty, right?" She asked. Sion nodded. He felt hopelessly lost. He felt responsible…

"It wasn't your fault. It was my own," Kairi said simply. He looked at her and shook his head, realising there would be no cheerful grin on her face. She remained serene and beautiful, reaching out.

She would for all eternity…

****

00

/()

"They've gone. They aren't there. It's impossible. They can't have got passed us!" Yuna said, she was hysterical by now. Sora was looking around in bemused silence, looking like a half-wit.

"Who are you?" He asked. Seifer stared at him, then gasped.

"Yuna," He said slowly. She looked up from where she had her head in her hands. She was surprised to see Seifer paralysed with fear, staring into Sora's eyes. She looked herself and…

Brilliant blue had been replaced by black. Black tinged with red. His lips were drawn back in a feral snarl, his canines had become elongated, pointed. She stared as dark tendrils wrapped around the belt binding his hands.

"Sora?" She whispered. He turned his head sharply and looked at her, his eyes burning into her with ferocity. She realised now why Seifer had been so afraid and unprepared for what he saw.

Sora's eyes contained death, fear, hate, anger and Darkness.

"I am Yuna, do you remember me?" She asked. Sora tilted his head, like a hungry wolf looking at a deer after it's asked it a question as it was going for the kill.

"The part of me that is Sora says yes, I remember Yuna. The part of me that is Tanaka says no, I do not remember Yuna. The part of me that is Sora says I should leave Yuna alone. The part of me that is Tanaka says I should kill Yuna, and this lost sheep as well," Sora said, his voice strangely slimy. Yuna felt the words crawl up her skin. She felt the need to wash. That voice was Sora's but it was a tone that Sora could not ever have used…

"The part of you that is Sora, can I speak to him?" Yuna asked. Sora hissed, it was similar to the sound that a swan makes when it is threatened.

"The part of me that is Sora says yes, Yuna can speak to him. The part of me that is Tanaka says no, I need not waste my time with food," Sora's voice was high pitched and the words slightly slurred. Yuna felt herself shiver when Sora had said the word 'food'. If it had meant what she assumed could be the only meaning… She steadied herself against the wall.

"Tanaka… Dweller?" Seifer breathed. Yuna looked at him, realisation hitting her. Tanaka, it meant Dweller. The spirit within Sora wasn't named Tanaka, it was a tanaka… It didn't have a name, which meant, it was a servant, rather than a master.

"Sora, hear me. I will find Riku. I don't know why Kairi's spell hasn't protected you but I'll find him," Yuna promised. The tanaka that was Sora nodded slowly, and the voice, that now sounded like a tape being played slowly spoke.

"Yuna, it's Sora. Tell Riku I love him… The Darkness… It's taken me too far now… You must destroy-" His face contorted in pain and the sorrow and confusion turned to hatred.

Sora's arms were suddenly free. A sphere of Darkness surrounded him and he disappeared. Yuna looked at Seifer.

"Sora…" Seifer groped in the air where the boy had previously been.

"We have to find Riku," Yuna said, trying to clear her head and think logically. Pushing her own thoughts and emotions to one side, she focused on the things she could do.

"I have a feeling Riku will know what's happened before we've told him…"

****

00

/()

Riku stared at Sion, who was leaning against the crystal, staring hopelessly at the statue that was now Kairi. There was a sudden lurch in the atmosphere, then the smell of burning. Zidane shielded his eyes, as something landed with a crash on the riverbank.

"I'll go check it out. You wait here," He said. Riku nodded, straining his eyes to see who it was. He thought it looked like Sora, but it was impossible for him to be here. For a start, Seifer wasn't with him. It was probably just some stupid tourist who hadn't heard that the island was closed off.

"RIKU!" Sion yelled. Riku turned to see Sion pinned against the crystal by the same person from the riverbank. There was no possible way they got there that fast. What was going on?

"RIKU! IT'S SORA!" Sion yelled. The thing made a hissing sound and turned it's head. Riku blanched, this was Sora… But the sky blue eyes were black, empty of everything but hate. Until they met Riku's, and then the monster seemed to become tame.

"The part of me that is Tanaka does not understand the feelings that belong to the part of it that is Sora," The thing whimpered, and began to scratch at it's face. Riku took a few steps forward, about to reach out when a shot was fired.

It hit Sora in the shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. There was a weird animalistic quality that made Riku shiver, but it could have been his anger. Who had fired at his Sora?

Yuna jumped off the boat, followed by Seifer. She hauled up the animal-Sora and pushed him against the crystal-Kairi. He hissed at her, tried to bite her, but Seifer was binding his legs with some silver-like chain.

"STOP IT!" Riku bellowed, running forward. He pushed Yuna out of the way, kicked Seifer over and stood in front of Sora, staring into his eyes.

He saw the complex mixture of emotions. Staring into those eyes, he saw a flash of blue. Sora was there, even if he wasn't on the surface.

"Riku, he must be bound and put somewhere where he can't harm anyone. There's a room on the gummi-ship where we might be able to contain him," Yuna said, her voice slightly high-pitched. Riku shook his head.

"I know that room," He said. It was a white room, with no corners, an ovoid shape. They had stored Heartless in there while studying them… It was a room things went when they were going to use radiation to destroy the Darkness.

"Riku?" Sora said. It was growled, but at the same time it was the slurred speech that was used by so many psychopaths in movies (Hannibal Lecter).

"It's me," He replied quietly. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand on Sora's cheek. He did what Sora always did, pushed into it. Riku's expression softened completely.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist. He felt the boy shift, and then he looked into his eyes. There was a loving malice in them.

"Join me. We could be together then, in the Darkness. We could fall into death together, like we talked about. We could die together Riku," Sora said. Riku, who had been holding onto Sora tightly, let go quickly.

"No. Sora would never ask for that," Riku whispered. He looked at Sora's shoulder, it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Not Sora. Tanaka asks you. Sora wants Riku to leave before he gets hurt. Sora wants Riku to get in his gummi ship and leave immediately, and never return to this island, or talk of it again," Sora, no, Tanaka said. Riku felt himself lose his footing, fall onto the floor.

_I told you. Sora has become Darkness. You cannot save him now._

"Yes I can!" Riku yelled, before clenching his fists and calling the Keyblade. Within seconds he had plunged it into Sora's heart. The Tanaka/Sora fell backwards, the Keyblade embedded in it's chest. It fell onto the floor and lay still.

"Riku…" Yuna's shocked whisper could be heard even over the roar of the water fall. Riku looked at Kairi, her unseeing eyes and outstretched hand looked like they were reaching out to prevent that from happening.

"You bastard!" Sion yelled. He leapt on Riku, hitting him again and again. His lip split nose dripped with blood. Riku didn't fight back.

"Thank you…"

****

Ending Notes:

__

Argh! Don't hate me! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry, okay! Riku stabbed Sora through the heart with the Keyblade to free him from the Darkness, which if you loved someone, truly, you would do. He wanted to end Sora's suffering, and he has. It was the ultimate test of love from Riku's part, he had to free Sora's heart to save him.

Please don't give up on this fic because of this chapter. There is more, because we now travel into the past, when Sora had just found Riku. There will be plenty of RikuxSora!

By the way, I got the idea for what the Tanaka would sound and act like from Hannibal Lecter. Anthony Hopkins is so scary and freaky like that that I figured that it would make a great personality for a crazy Sora…


	13. Possession: Don't Tell Me

****

Heartagram

Chapter Thirteen:

Don't Tell Me

Author's Note:

I told you to continue reading. Those of you who have, those of you who are loyal to this fic, those of you who want to know how it ends. Will be rewarded.

Sora didn't die.

Riku's keyblade doesn't kill, it merely sets hearts free. Therefore, it was none other than Sora who said 'thank you'.

I know, I'm evil. It's unlucky thirteen, so I've made this chapter the least controversial, with about zilch plot.

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Don't tell me to stop.

Tell the rain not to drop.

Tell the wind now to blow

'Cause I said so.

Tell the sun not to shine

Don't get up this time

Let it fall by the way

But don't leave me where I lay

Don't.

"Thank you…" Sora struggled to his feet, clutching his shoulder, which was now bleeding freely.

"Sora!" Sion looked up at his brother, then down at Riku, who's face was now black and blue. The silver haired bishounen looked slightly dazed, but sat up all the same.

"Will I ever get a break from healing spells?" Yuna laughed hysterically. She cast the spells instantly healing Sora's shoulder and Riku's face. The two boys grinned at her.

"Riku… Thank you… I was so scared… If you hadn't… I would have…" Sora's eyes were that brilliant blue again. Riku let him stumble over his words until Sora just stared at him sheepishly.

"I know what you are talking about Sora. I tried to give you guidance back to your body, but… I don't think it worked," Riku said, his breath was stolen away. Sora was really back. He'd really managed it. He'd saved him…

"Riku…" Sora took a few steps forward, and kissed him gently. Riku felt the warmth of Sora's love within him again. It burned again, more powerful than ever. It was a light that could never truly go out… It banished all the Darkness within him.

"I don't understand," Sion said, after the boy's had stared into each other's eyes for a good while. As though waking from a deep sleep suddenly, both boys jumped apart, Riku looking slightly grumpy and Sora blushing. It seemed they had forgotten everyone else.

"My keyblade unlocks hearts. It sets them free. Of course, then the person has to find their way back. I have a feeling that Kairi had something to do with that?" Riku looked at the statue. They all placed a hand on the statue, and Kairi's giggles came into their minds.

"Well, naturally! I wasn't gonna let Sora just die was I? He's like my brother. You should have told me your plan though Riku!" She scolded playfully. Riku shook his head.

"It wasn't a plan Kairi. It was a reaction. I thought I might have actually killed him, which explains my willingness to let Sion pummel my ass," Riku's eyes flashed towards Sora's twin brother, then he shook his head. "I just knew that even death was better than… that…" He looked at Sora then, and the brunet was grinning at him, smiling.

"Yeah, I've finally realised why you locked yourself in Kingdom Hearts. To have light… Even the illusion of light… When the tanaka was inside me… It hungered for light, even though it was darkness. That was why it was… It was still me as well as itself," Sora said. Riku nodded, he understood, although he wasn't sure how.

"Let's go home," Riku said. He looked at Sion, who was looking at Kairi, his hand on the crystal next to her hand. The sun was setting and the light was beginning to filter through the valley.

"No Riku, wait a few more minutes," Sora breathed. Riku did as he was told and they waited, Sion and Kairi were obviously having a private conversation, Seifer, Yuna and Zidane were sat in a circle to one side, joking about something or other.

"Just what are we waiting for?" Riku asked, taking Sora's hand. The brunet grinned at him then gestured to the sun as the last rays shone…

It hit the crystal and rainbow light ricocheted all around the island. Riku gasped and looked at Sora, wondering how the boy had known that this would happen. Kairi stood amidst a prison full of rainbows.

Sion smiled and kissed his hand, pushing it to the crystal.

****

00

/()

"Riku!" Sora said, shocked. The silver haired bishounen smirked.

"Don't sound so shocked Sora. Geez, you've been, practically, gone for days!" He protested. Sora blinked at him and then put his hands behind his head as he walked back to their house.

"I knew it. I'm hot and you can't keep your hands off me," He joked. He knew that in his head, Riku was probably agreeing, he would probably have voiced it if they hadn't been in public.

"I'm sorry if I can't control my hormones," Riku said instead. Sora snorted.

"Can't control your hormones? Can't control your hands more like!" He jested. He quickly leapt out of Riku's arm reach as the boy's hand went out to slap the other's boy's arm. Sora felt the air whisper passed his arm.

"Oops, can't control my hands," Riku's eyes glinted mischievously. Sora gulped and began to pick up his pace a little. Riku matched it, so he sped up again. And again… They were both sprinting down the street, Sora let himself be caught and felt Riku's arms wrap around him.

"Gotcha," He whispered against his ear. Sora shivered slightly, then gave up. To tell Riku he was tired would make the other boy feel downhearted.

"Rikuuuu…" Sora whined. He heard the older boy's chuckle and instantly gave in what little resistance he had. The boy led him back to their house, his arm around Sora's waist possessively. They were at the gate when they were practically ambushed by Selphie.

"Sora! You're okay!" She squealed, hugging the boy and ignoring the disgruntled look on Riku's face.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Sora replied. She let go and then blushed, staring at the ground. She played around with a twig with her foot. Sora looked at Riku, who was looking murderous.

"I was just wondering if you knew ifZelllikesme?" She rushed the end words, so Sora had to blink stupidly a few times while figuring it out.

"Uh… Ask Tifa?" He said after finally sorting out the sentence in his head. Selphie shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Tifa would be jealous. She wants Zell all to herself!" She said, acting a little bit like a child who has been playing but the other kid won't share.

"Um, okay…" Sora thought for a moment. "Kairi might know. She said something about talking to Zell about you once… Ask her," Sora suggested. Selphie nodded and bounced over the wall and in the opposite direction.

"Now, where was I?" Riku smirked. Sora rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"I was going to bed," He said, then he saw Riku's eyes widen. There was silence and Sora realised that hadn't been the best innuendo for Riku's filthy mind.

"To sleep, as in, not what you're thinking," Sora said talking extremely quickly and then he sighed, walking into the house and sitting on the stairs.

"Sora… I didn't think you were suggesting that. I know it was a completely innocent comment," Riku said softly, sitting beside him on the stairs. Sora was banging his head against the wall repeatedly.

"I am so stupid though," Sora said in between bangs.

"No you're not Sora. You're just… just… innocent… That's it, you're just naturally innocent!" Riku tried to lighten the mood a little. He was met by silence.

"I shouldn't be like this, Riku… I'm nineteen, you're twenty. Why am I so damn scared?" Sora hissed. Riku felt cold.

"Scared? Sora, you're scared of me?" Riku couldn't help it, his voice shook. Sora didn't face him.

"Sometimes…" The brunet replied. Riku bit his lip. What was he supposed to reply to that? He felt hurt, but something reassured him. He wasn't quite sure what it was but…

"Sora, you don't have to be afraid of me. You know I would never-" Riku stopped when Sora faced him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda making myself scared, if you know what I mean… Constantly thinking 'what if'… I wouldn't blame you for being angry at me Riku, I mean, most couples, after about four months of living together have at least done it once," Sora stared at a spot to the left of Riku's ear. Riku felt his pulse quicken slightly.

"Sora, it's when you're ready. Loads of couples aren't us, are they? We're weird enough. We can add this to the weirdosity that already surrounds us," Riku tried to convince himself that too.

"Weirdosity?" Sora whispered, his eyes crinkling as a smile graced his features. He met Riku's eyes again. "Dunno about you but I think I'm completely normal."

"Yeah, well you can convince yourself that, but perhaps not everyone else," Riku replied, glad that Sora was back to his joking happy self.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora waved his hand, making a shooing gesture. "If you're telling me that anyone on this island is anything but weird then you are even more weird than me!" Sora stuck his tongue out. Riku chuckled, he was so adorable…

"Riku?" Sora's voice was serious once more. It caused the silver haired boy, or young man as he should say, to shield himself from the consequent bombshell that would demolish his life once more. It always started when Sora said 'Riku?' like that…

"I think you've got my meanings crossed slightly… I said I was scared, I didn't say I wasn't ready or I didn't want to. I think there's a big difference. Everyone is scared sometimes. I can trudge into battle, but sometimes, just thinking about us, makes me scared… It doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, it just means it's… well… To sound like the thick idiot I am, scary!" Sora grinned. Riku blinked a few times. Had Sora just said, in a round about way what Riku had thought he had said?

"I'm scared, but at the same time… I'm kinda curious… and I'm more calm that when I'm terrified or nervous…" Sora babbled. Riku pushed his lips against Sora's before the boy could talk any more.

"Curious, eh? Well, Curiosity killed the cat," Riku murmured, before pulling Sora upstairs with him.

****

00

/()

Selphie sat there, beside Zell. She had been to see Kairi, and the frozen girl had told her that Zell had a huge crush on her but didn't want to spoil the friendship.

That was the problem she faced now… They both liked each other, loads, but they weren't prepared to get together in case it ruining their friendships… One of them had to make a first move.

Selphie was too busy thinking of a way to do it in a way that could be made to look like an accident, when Zell tried to talk to her. She didn't pay him any attention until he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Selphie? Have you listened to a word?" He asked. She jumped and looked up at him, blushing.

"Er, I'm sorry Zell… What were you saying?" She asked. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Forget it, it wasn't important anyhow… Selph, if you're getting bored, go see Kairi or something. I don't mind. I have lots of work to do, so it's probably for the best anyhow," Zell said, and he sounded so downtrodden.

"Zell, there is no one else I'd rather spend my time with, really. It's just that… I have this problem and I'm trying to think of a solution so bad that I've been zoning out all day. Lee's been having a field day with hitting me and stuff," Selphie said as quietly as she could without whispering.

"Care to share the problem?" He asked. Selphie bit her lip, she was too far in to back out now.

"Zell, I like you. I like you a lot. Sometimes it almost drives me insane. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have though…" Selphie held her breath, waiting for his reply. Eventually she had to breathe, and it was just as Zell opened his mouth to speak that she made a giant gasping sound. His mouth slammed shut again.

"What the?" He asked. Selphie felt tears come to her eyes. She had known it… She was so stupid and clumsy and… and…

"Oh, no, don't cry Selph… C'mon, happy Selphie Sunshine… Stop crying Selphie. Please," To hear him begging, Selphie had to dry her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"No matter. I guessed that you wouldn't like me back anyway. Friends, right?" She asked. Zell looked away from her.

"Not even friends? I knew it! Me and my stupid big mouth! And Kairi! She made it sound as though I stood a chance!" Selphie seemed to be yelling for the sake of yelling in itself.

"Selphie, calm down. Of course we're friends. We're much more than that, and you should know that by now. I just… I was actually dating someone before I left… Nothing major… I never broke it off with her… It's theoretically cheating on her, but what the hell. I always wanted to be a player," Zell flashed her a grin. Selphie digested this information slowly.

"YAY!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Zell laughed and rubbed his knuckles against her scalp. She squealed.

"Stop it! You're crushing me!" He joked. Selphie giggled insanely, and happily.

"We have to beat Riku and Sora for cutest couple award!" She told him. Zell laughed again.

"Selphie, they've had a lot more practise than us," He replied. She shrugged.

"Then we'll just have to try really, really hard!" She poked him in the chest. He helplessly gave in. He'd have to 'try' really hard to be Selphie's idea of a perfect boyfriend.

He kinda hoped he already was.

****

Ending Notes:

__

A little shorter than the usual, (most chapters now being between 7-9 A4 pages) but a little bit more… Fluffy. I wanted there to be a little exchange between Riku and Sora. The next few chapters will be a little lighter I think, before I really begin to put in the heavy plot.


	14. A Lighter Shade of Dark: To Be A Cat

****

Heartagram

Chapter Fourteen:

Everybody Wants To Be Cat

Author's Note:

Three days four chapters… Phew… Of course, it's the 8th June right now, so you probably won't see this chapter for another month at least…I'm really getting carried away with this. I should stop to breathe once in a while…

We have electricians in our house right now, our wiring was so old it was going to burn the house down… They're having problems feeding the wiring though… They're going to have to destroy the wall I think…

Oh and I am continuing my search for a male reader on FF.Net. If you're reading this, you're a guy, please tell me (unless your name states it) cuz I'm wondering if it's just girls who express ourselves this way…

Happy reading!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Everybody wants to be a cat,

Because I cat's the only cat who knows where it's at.

Everybody's swinging to that feline beat

Cause everything else is obsolete.

Riku stared at Sora's sleeping face. He was so adorable. Too adorable. No one should be that subconsciously cute unless they were a bunny rabbit or a kitten or something…

"Koneko…" Riku let the word roll from his tongue thoughtfully. Koneko, kitten, Sora was Riku's little kitten… He liked that… Cute and cuddly and playful, but with claws and a wild side. Oh, and that natural feline curiosity…

"Koneko…" Riku repeated, liking the sound of the word. Sora muttered something unintelligible and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Riku sighed and got up, walking across the room and pulling on his boxers. (No perverted mental images girls (and guys too I guess) He's Sora's!)

He walked downstairs, opening the fridge and getting out the milk. He decided on tea, the English way of course, with milk and two sugars.

"Heya Riku!" Selphie yelled. He jumped, spinning around and nearly attacking her in his panic.

"Hello Selphie," He said, trying to calm his heartbeat slightly. "Time for you to leave I think. We're having a day to ourselves today." Riku told her. She pouted.

"Okay, but I have to tell Sora what happened between me and Zell!" Selphie was practically bouncing. He sighed.

"Sora's asleep. I'll tell him if you like," Riku said in his robot, 'I-don't-really-care' voice.

"Me and Zell got together and we're going to be the cutest couple on the island! You two better watch out!" Selphie squealed before running out the house. Riku began to wonder whether or not to put a permanent bolt on the door. He had no doubt that Selphie would be around a lot more now, and intruding a whole lot more too.

"Who was that?" Sora was rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorway. He was also clad in only boxers, but his had fluffy teddies on it. Riku chuckled, just like Sora…

"Selphie, come to tell you she got together with Zell," Riku replied. Sora rolled his eyes.

"That all?" He asked. Riku nodded. Sora sank into a chair on their dining table. It had been put in the kitchen for the simple reason that it was convenient that the food didn't have to be carried into what was supposed to be the dining room, which had been made into a second living room.

"Guess there's loads of stuff for us to do around… Like helping Tifa with her pub restorations… And then there's helping Zell make weapons. And Lee train up those slackers…" Sora sighed heavily, as though he was tired. Well, he was, but not the kind of sleepless tired, the more soul-tired…

"I thought we could skip working today. A day to ourselves. A picnic somewhere discreet or something?" Riku suggested. Sora's eyes lit up.

"We could?" He asked. Riku nodded, glad to see Sora so eager.

"That sounds great! Then, later, could we get off this island and go see a movie?" He asked. Riku froze. Off the island, away from Kairi's protection? That probably wasn't such a good idea…

"Or we could go for a swim in the sea near here…" Riku suggested. There was a general contented silence that comes when someone has had a really great idea. Sora was smiling, looking slightly giddy, and Riku was stirring his tea thoughtfully.

"What about everyone else?" Sora asked. Riku grinned.

"There is an ancient proverb it says: When people rely on one person for everything, the one person must say 'screw 'em' once in a while," Riku said, putting on an 'old sage' voice. Sora laughed.

"Hm… Strangely enough, I haven't heard that one before," Sora said, still chuckling. Riku sat down opposite him, his eyes taking in every feature. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. It was all strangely surreal…

"Those are hungry eyes," Sora said, his eyes wide and innocent. Riku smirked and patted his tummy.

"Nah, can get full just lookin' at ya!" He said, using an all too Sora-like phrase and expression. Sora found himself smiling against his will.

"Oh, then I won't bother with what I was planning," Sora teased. Riku's eyebrows shot up, wondering if this could turn into serious making out or just be another joke…

"What were you planning?" Riku asked, his mouth strangely dry. Sora stood up, walking behind Riku, running his hands across his bare shoulders.

"Hm…" Sora clucked his tongue and Riku let himself relax as Sora gave him the best back rub ever. He felt himself falling asleep. His muscles began looser and he felt complete relaxation taking over before…

"Hey! Don't fall asleep just yet!" Sora whined. Riku opened one of his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry koneko, but I didn't get much sleep last night you know," Riku replied. Sora grinned despite himself, which soon turned into a confused frown.

"Koneko?" He said, letting the word hang for a second. "Riku, what the hell are you giving me a pet name for?" He didn't really look that bothered, he looked more flattered than anything.

"But you are my koneko… You're cute and fluffy but with claws," Riku muttered as he fell into a catatonic state under Sora's hands. He would have to be forcibly removed from the chair…

"Yeah, I do have claws," Sora then dug his names into Riku's shoulder, causing the boy to sit up sharply, and scowl at Sora. The brunet kissed his annoyed lover on the nose and stood up. He got to the door and looked back.

"Well?" Sora asked. Riku had never known that one word to be more suggestive…

****

00

/()

Lee looked up at Sora and Riku's house. The curtains were still drawn and the house looked still shut down. But Selphie had insisted that the two boys were up.

It wasn't all that important, just a little chat was in order. It was about the three he was supposed to train. Their attitude towards fighting was, well in short, less than enthusiastic.

He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, and was greeted with a flushed Sora. Lee raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Sora's top was on inside out, and he'd obviously dressed in a hurry.

"Should I come back later?" Lee asked. There was laughter from out of sight, and Riku, better dressed, it had to be said, came into view. His hair was messed up, an uncommon sight for Riku…

"What did you want to talk about?" Riku asked, but his eyes were conveying a message. It clearly said: be quick, concise and get ready to leave in the next two minutes.

"I can talk to you later… Or you can come find me when you're… ready…" Lee raised his eyebrow at Riku, who was smirking.

"We'll find you," He said. Lee nodded and walked away. It didn't stretch his imagination that much to think what the boys had been doing.

****

00

/()

Seifer ambled down the road. He was late, but he was unsure about whether or not to bother turning up… It wasn't as though Sora was defenceless anymore…

He got to the door and was about to knock when he lowered his hand. He stared at the glass in one of the windows to the side. Tifa was watching him silently. He stared at the window for a while, before slowly turning around.

"Aren't you going to see Sora?" She asked. Seifer shrugged and shook his head.

"What's the point? Besides, I think he and Riku need some time alone anyhow. They've been having problems recently," Seifer walked down the garden path towards Tifa. She was hugging her hips and staring in front of her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Tifa remained silent and walked away.

"Freaky," Seifer said to himself.

****

00

/()

"So, this picnic…" Sora said now both he and Riku were ready.

"I'll pack the food. You get the blanket and lounge about for a bit," Riku ordered. Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, walking upstairs to get the blanket. He heard Riku bustling around the kitchen.

He climbed into the loft, already dusty. It seemed all lofts had to be dusty, like it was some sort of law. It also seemed to be a law that the thing you're searching for has to be at the back of the place.

Sora began to walk forward, reminding himself that there couldn't be any ghosts, simply because the house was newly built. Then other thoughts came into his head, like what if they'd built the town on an ancient burial ground?

Cautiously, letting his imagination get the better of him, Sora moved to the back. He found what he was looking for as the battery died in his torch. He felt something cold, rough and wet touch the back of his neck and screamed…

****

00

/()

Riku dropped the food he was preparing and ran to Sora's aide. The boy had been screaming, and now there was a kind of maniacal laughter. Riku ran up the stairs, taking two and three at a time and climbed into the loft. He made his way to the back, where, now his eyes were adjusted, he saw Sora.

Sora and a little kitten were sat on the floor. The little thing was licking Sora's hand and gently pawing it. If Riku hadn't been so worried he might have thought how cute it looked.

"Sora?" He asked. Sora looked up, grinning stupidly. He picked up the kitten that mewled softly.

"I found the blanket and he was curled up in a box up here. I haven't a clue how he got here," Sora said cheerfully. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I think I know what's coming…" Riku drawled. Sora laughed.

"Can we keep it?" He asked, batting his eyelids sweetly. Riku sighed, having a pet wasn't quite what he wanted. The idea of Sora pampering a stupid cat rather than spending time with him was quite disturbing. However the boy seemed to want it pretty bad.

"Sure," Riku replied, climbing down the ladder. Sora caught up with him, struggling kitten in his arms.

"What should we call him?" He asked. Riku smiled.

"You name him. You found him after all," The silver haired bishounen reached out and gently tickled behind the kitten's ear. It mewled and pushed it's head against his hand. Cats liked Riku for some reason, and Riku had always liked cats. It was just one of them things that no one can explain.

"Okay then…Thomas O'Malley!" Sora said loudly, making the grey kitten in his arms jump then mewl in protest. Riku clucked his tongue at it and it settled down once more.

"Thomas O'Malley?" Riku asked. Sora blushed slightly.

"Yeah, from the Aristocats… Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat. You watched that film with me when I was little! You should know!" Sora protested. Riku frowned. Yes, he probably had watched something along those lines at some point in time…

"I'll call him O'Malley then," Riku said. Sora nodded happily and stroked the kitten. It's almost complete grey head was nuzzled into the fold of Sora's arm, only a smudge of black by it's eye was visible.

"And since you named him, you can train it to use the litter tray and feed it. Oh and you'll have to make sure it doesn't claw the furniture. And you'll have to put up with all the scratches in it's first few weeks, as it'll want to play," Riku grinned evilly as Sora's face fell. The brunet looked at the now sleeping kitten in his arms in a new light. One that said 'hard work'.

"We'll put him in the games room on that beanbag thing you insisted on getting. There's not much he can claw in there… Except the snooker table, but he's not big enough to seriously damage it yet," Riku explained. Sora was nodding silently.

"Let's get going," The brunet said, a little less cheerful. Riku felt like a gatecrasher for pointing out all the bad things about the little kitten, but at the same time it was good for Sora to look after the thing, train it etc. because it kept him indoors and away from danger.

"I'll finish putting away the food. You put him in the games room. We'll have to go into the shopping centre later to get some things for him… Maybe Yuna or someone will have something for animals?" Riku suggested. Sora nodded and went to put the kitten on the beanbag.

****

00

/()

O'Malley woke up later on in the day, all alone. He looked around.

"How did I get here?" He asked. He stared around the room and jumped onto the snooker table and idly played with the white ball.

He grew bored quickly, searching for something else to do. There wasn't much. It was obvious that the two humans had put him in a room where he could do least damage.

"Hm… Well, seeing as I am their prisoner for the moment, I might as well find out about them…" He looked at the photos. They were mostly of the two humans whose house it was. It seemed they were mates. There were a few other pictures of people who must have been their friends…

Then there were a few other pictures. Pictures that couldn't possibly have been taken on the Destiny Islands. The little cat moved closer to them… A huge castle with the backdrop of a glorious sunset… A family of gorillas with humans sat next to them… A skeleton surrounded by freaks in a gothic looking city…

O'Malley, as he remembered he was no called, purred curiously. He trotted around the room, looking at the pictures of exotic places and people. Some were just downright frightening however.

"Who are these people?" The little cat asked aloud. With no one allowed to answer, he jumped up, opened the door and went to explore the rest of the house…

** **

Ending Notes:

__

God knows where O'Malley came into this… He's a complete mystery to me… But cute though… Very cute…

Sorry for the short chapter…

R&R


	15. A Lighter Shade of Dark: I Try

****

Heartagram

Chapter Fifteen:

I Try

Author's Note:

I wonder what treasures will appear on this page before I go off to watch Outlaw Star? I don't have a clue what this chapter is about…Hm… Let's see…

I Try… Hm…Oh yeah, song suggestions are welcome, as I'm running out!

Oh yeah, the chibi's eyes change, sorry… That's to show a travel in time…Rupai was created in chemistry as Roo Pie, but it looks better as Rupai I think… Oh, and don't forget Yak, Iodine, Uganda and Xylophone pie. Somehow I don't think I'll be making names out of them… Yak pie anyone?

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

**00**  
**/()**  


__

I try to say goodbye and I choke,

Try to walk away and I stumble.

Although I try to hide it, it's clear,

My world crumbles when you're not near.

"Oh c'mon Riku! Pretty please! You know you want to!" Sora begged. Riku raised his eyebrows. He very much doubted he wanted to do anything, never mind teach a kitten to use the litter tray…

"No Sora. I'm tired and quite happy here in bed," Riku muttered. Sora rolled his eyes and got up. The picnic had been nice, then the boys had found a little spot where they just talked for hours. Corny, picturesque and romantic…

Of course, it had been beyond Riku's self control not to end the night in a more… physical… way.

"Fine. I'll do it myself!" Sora stomped out of the room in a mock tantrum. It was Riku's turn to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to be dragged into the kitten training fiasco. He'd play with the thing after it had been trained.

"Riku! Tom's escaped!" Sora yelled up the stairs. Riku was torn between feeling slight disappointed and insanely happy. He settled on a neutral expression as he got out of bed and got dressed.

Pulling on black jeans, baggy of course, and a loose fitting black shirt with various patterns on it, most could be identified if you had once lived in Agrabah, he shuffled downstairs.

"I can't find him anywhere in the room and the door was open!" Sora was yelling. Riku leaned against the doorframe.

"Sora, you don't need to yell, I'm right here," He said, making the brunet jump. Sora scowled up at him, then his shoulders sagged.

"Hey, where's the food?" came a small voice. Riku's eyes widened. It was a voice that was a little scratchy, if a voice could be. It was almost like a… meow…

"Riku, you know where the food is!" Sora said, looking under the snooker table. Riku looked at the ground beside him.

"Hey, O'Malley at your service! Please to meet ya!" The grey kitten said to Riku. Riku raised his eyebrows and crouched down.

"Sora, is this some kind of joke?" He asked. Sora stood up, his face puzzled.

"Is what some sort of joke?" He walked over, then his face split into a grin. He picked up the kitten and laughed.

"So you found him!" Sora laughed. Riku snatched the kitten off Sora and held it out by the scruff of the neck. He looked from Sora's horrified face to the kitten's and smirked.

"Meow?" O'Malley said. He didn't struggled, but just hung there, limp.

"You know this is bad for cats. It puts strain on their hearts," O'Malley informed him. Sora gasped and shook his head.

"I'm Thomas O'Malley, because that's what you called me. I'm pleased to meet you. I've been sent by the forces of good, otherwise known as the Council of Light, to look after you two. Unfortunately, upon entering the world I was created anew as it were. I have no idea who you are or what I am helping you with. I am just here," O'Malley explained. Sora's mouth worked soundlessly.

"You can talk, Rupai sent you and you are going to help us although you don't know how or why?" Riku asked. The kitten nodded.

"Er, Riku, who's Rupai?" Sora asked. Riku put the kitten on the floor and folded his arms. He then walked out of the room. He'd rather not remember that.

00  
/()  


Why did it hurt so much? Where was this pain coming from? How could it happen this way?

Why did Sora have to die?

Riku wandered around Traverse Town, not wanting to face the truth…

"Master Riku?" A young woman in white dress gently touched his arm. He jumped and almost attacked her before relaxing, seeing she wore the badge of enlightenment upon her brow.

The Council of Light… It was the one source of all their 'good luck'… The council members had been shadowing them without letting them know. Riku finally caught one, but instead of telling the others, he had kept it to himself.

They believed they had fought their own battles, it was better that way.

"Please, our High Priest wishes to see you," The woman said quietly. Riku nodded, standing up. He followed her into a dark alley, where she lifted up a poster and underneath there was a switch. She flicked it and the wall disappeared.

"Neat," Riku commented. She frowned.

"I am afraid I do not see what is so tidy about the wall?" She said. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"It's probably just a phrase from where I come from," Riku lied, he didn't want to say 'it's a young people thing' because she looked about his age…

"Matilda, let him in!" A voice called through the halls. Riku stifled laughter made her look at him sharply.

"You should not laugh at our leader so!" She scolded. Riku made himself keep a straight face until he got out of her way. He then got the laughing out of his system so he could finally meet the legendary High Priest Rupai…

As he entered the room, he was at first blinded by the light in there. The room was painted white, the furniture was either silver or white. There were no windows, but pure light seemed to pour in from everywhere…

"Oh, you are Riku, are you not?" The voice came from a large white throne on which a man lounged. He had his cheek in his hand and was staring intently at Riku. He had white hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a piercing bright blue and his build was pretty average for a man in his early twenties.

Around him Riku felt the aura of power. Light flowed around him like a cloak. He could manipulate it. He could bend it to fit his will. Which right now was to almost spotlight Riku.

"I am, sir, sire, your eminence, your grace, my lord, or whatever," Riku ran out of titles and just stopped there. Rupai's laughter rang through the hall. Riku felt the pains of the world wash away with that laughter.

Even the pain of Sora's certain death dulled from its raw throbbing pain.

"You need not use a title, Riku. My name is Rupai Yetogaza, but you may call me Rupai," He said. Riku nodded, the High Priest's voice was pleasing on the ear. It called out to Riku, almost like a siren.

"And I'm here because?" Riku asked. Rupai clucked his tongue.

"Straight to business, Riku? I wanted to talk for a little while, to discover the plans of those we are trying to protect," He said. Riku nodded, thinking that if he was going to have to stay here a while he'd at least like a chair.

"Please, sit here," Rupai stood up, gesturing to a seat to the side of the throne. Riku took the seat, carefully avoiding the high priest's eyes.

"Thank you," Riku said, a little awkwardly. The man's intense gaze was getting the better of him. He stared at his shoes for a long time.

"Your plans?" Rupai prompted. Riku nodded.

"We don't have one. Well… We do… One of us casts the spell and the rest just channel energy and keep the Heartless at bay," Riku sneered. The plan was stupid. It was a waste of time. It would mean his best friend dying…

"The spell? What spell?" Rupai asked, his voice was sharper, losing some of its musical qualities.

"The only spell that could beat this thing. Doomsday…" Riku whispered the last word. Rupai didn't say anything for a long time.

"The Doomsday spell? It will kill the user. Which one of you will be casting it?" He asked. Riku bit his lip and tried to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. He succeeded but his voice shaking and fists clenched he managed to say one word.

"Sora…"

"Pardon?" Rupai blinked at him. Riku shook his head violently.

"I said, Sora. But I'll do it. I'll save him. I have to," He promised himself. Rupai nodded solemnly.

"Riku, you look most beautiful when you are so impassioned," Rupai's voice, silky as ever, almost suffocated Riku. This man was truly beautiful. Riku's mind became clouded, and he only remembered the feel of the man's lips against his own.

No one could ever doubt that Riku loved the light.

He awoke in an empty street, with a sharp pain in his chest for the betrayal he had shown Sora and the longing for that light again…

00  
/()  


"Tifa?" Seifer approached her through the building site that was her new bar. She smiled up at him warily.

"Yes Seifer?" She asked. Seifer stopped. Her eyes… So much pain… So much sadness…

"I was wondering if-" He began but she smiled and turned away.

"Please Seifer. I'm busy. Come back when I have less things to do but to listen to the things you wonder about," She walked swiftly away. Seifer blinked after her.

Was she playing hard to get or did she hate him?

00  
/()  


"Riku?" O'Malley leapt onto the silver haired bishounen's chest. Sora followed the cat into the lounge, sitting down on a chair opposite. Riku opened one eye lazily.

"Yeah?" He asked. The kitten settled down on his chest.

"I have a message from Rupai for you. It's quite short, and I don't know what it means but it says… _You have found the light you crave, yet it will never be as intense. Your pain can leave you again Riku. It is your choice…_ What's it mean?" The kitten asked. Riku pushed the cat off him violently, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," Riku announced. He got up and walked out of the room. He heard Sora padding after him and turned sharply.

"Alone," He snapped. Then took it back when he saw Sora's face. He'd only just got Sora back, now he was pushing him away… What was wrong with him?

"Please, Sora… Rupai… It's a story I don't want to go through. It's something I don't want to admit that happened. I want to make it go away. Please, I need some time to figure it out…" Riku said softly. He kissed Sora, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Oh yeah, Rupai also wanted to know why you love Sora and not him?" O'Malley said, innocently. Sora pulled away violently, as though Riku had suddenly grown hot.

"Rupai can go screw himself," Riku snarled.

"But he'd rather screw you," A voice came from the doorway…

00  
/()  


O'Malley looked between the three men. One, the brunet, was crying, screaming over and over again the same word 'why?'. The one that O'Malley was sure was Rupai was smiling serenely, as though he didn't quite understand what was going on. Riku was stood there, trying to make Rupai leave and Sora calm down.

"Enough!" O'Malley yowled. There was silence.

"High Priest Rupai, I am interested to know why you are here, even though it is quite against our rules?" The little kitten wondered why he felt so superior to this serene god?

"Please, my lord, I am simply in love. What is the harm in chasing it?" Rupai asked. 'My lord', the cat frowned and hid that with a hasty lick of it's paw.

"Sora, stop crying," The cat commanded. He then turned to Riku.

"Well?" He asked. Riku stared.

"Well what?" He asked, his voice hysterical. The little cat sighed.

"Which one are you going to choose?" O'Malley asked. Sora and Rupai's heads turned and they found Riku, frozen. There should have been no choice, O'Malley knew.

"Supreme light Riku. Freedom from the Darkness… Light forever, Riku… Can you imagine, living for eternity bathed in light?" Rupai whispered. Riku looked at him, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"You can really offer him that life? An eternity in light?" Sora breathed. Rupai nodded. The little kitten saw the cogs in Sora's mind begin to turn.

"You could offer him a way into paradise… A way out of all of this…" Sora turned to Riku, tears spilling down his face. "I want you to choose Rupai, Riku. I want you to go with him into the light…" Sora then ran upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom.

O'Malley glared at Rupai, and then looked pleadingly at Riku. The silver haired boy fell to his knees.

"I choose… I choose…"

Ending Notes:

__

Short chappy I know, but I don't care :P I wanted to have another cliff hanger. Who will Riku choose? The light he's craved forever, or Sora, who is light but constantly mobbed by darkness?

Yes, I hate myself too. I hate Rupai even more… Don't hate me too much though…After this chapter, it'll be the end of the introductions and the beginnings of the actual story with the start of the real tests…


	16. A Lighter Shade: Aria Di Mezzo Carattere

****

Heartagram

Chapter Sixteen:

Aria di Mezzo Carattere

Author's Note:

Riku decides who he wants, Rupai or Sora. Who will he choose?

The song, Aria di Mezzo Catattere is such a beautiful song... I am using it here to describe Riku's love for the light…I'm so motivated right now!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Oh my hero, so far away now.  
Will I ever see your smile?   
Love goes away, like night into day.  
It's just a fading dream.   
  
I'm the darkness, you're the stars.  
Our love is brighter than the sun.   
For eternity, for me there can be,   
Only you, my chosen one.   
  
Must I forget you? Our solemn promise?   
Will autumn take the place of spring?   
What shall I do? I'm lost without you.   
Speak to me once more!   
  
We must part now, my life goes on.   
But my heart won't give you up.   
Ere I walk away, let me hear you say.   
I meant as much to you.   
  
So gently, you touched my heart.   
I will be forever yours.   
Come what may, I won't age a day,   
I'll wait for you, always.

Sora stared at the ceiling, which was blurred by his own tears. He should have known… He should have guessed… Riku was so perfect and he was so flawed… Riku deserved the light, Riku deserved the best…

"Why did he lie? Why did he pretend he loved me? Why not just say he was in love with that pretty boy, Rupai?" Sora whispered. He felt an overwhelming sorrow and anger burning inside him stronger than anything. He wanted nothing but to be with Riku, but he also wanted Riku to be truly happy. Who wouldn't be happy surrounded by light for eternity?

He buried his face in his pillow, a song playing over and over in his head. A song of goodbye…

"Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream."

****

00

/()

"Riku, who do you choose?" Rupai asked. Riku looked down at O'Malley, then nodded to himself.

"I choose to remain here, with Sora," He whispered. O'Malley meowed happily and Rupai was frozen in place. He surveyed Riku with disbelief.

"In the Darkness?" His voice wasn't musical anymore. It was cold, strained and…

"No, in a light I would never find anywhere else. A light that can only come from Sora," Riku met his eyes and challenged him to object. Rupai broke the gaze first, looking at O'Malley with murderous eyes.

"You! This is your doing!" He spat. The kitten tilted it's head.

"Me? What's a little kitten got to do with anything?" O'Malley asked. Rupai drew his lips back in a feral snarl.

"Curse you Cassiel!" He yelled, and in a flash of light was gone.

"Quickly Riku. Go to Sora…" O'Malley urged. Riku dashed up the stairs, pausing outside the room to hear Sora's gentle song. Aria di mezzo carattere…

"I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one," Riku replied from the doorway. Sora looked up, his face stained with tears. With an almighty bound he crossed the room into Riku's arms.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid-" Sora was pounding his fist against Riku's chest, with each word. It wasn't hard, and Riku just smiled down at the tangle of brown hair under his chin.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid what?" He asked. Sora looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked. Riku took a deep breath. Why what… Why had Rupai come? Why had he been drawn towards Rupai? Why had he chosen to remain here?

"Why, Riku? Why stay here, where you're life with be miserable? Why not be with him forever and never have to worry about the Darkness again?" Sora asked. Riku, relieved that Sora didn't want to know anything about Rupai, let out the breath he was holding.

"You are my only light, Sora. You know that by now…" Riku chuckled. Sora smiled, his eyes brightening up. His smile then became a slight smirk.

"So… What happened between you two anyway? More importantly, when?" Sora asked, his eyes were comically shrewd. Riku looked away. What had happened between the two of them…? It wasn't love, or lust, or infatuation… It was… scary how much like the Darkness it was…

"Before," Was all Riku could bring himself to reply.

****

00

/()

Rupai stood, watching the window. Sora was in Riku's arms, not he… It was what should be… It didn't stop him from feeling as though he were dying…

He had always watched Riku, even when the boy had been pushed into Darkness. There had been something intriguing about him… Rupai stared at the window…

"So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day, I'll wait for you, always," Rupai sang softly. He blew a kiss up to the window and walked away.

"You really love him Rupai?" O'Malley asked from where he was grooming himself on the fence.

"Love, O'Malley? Surely you do not believe in fables such as love? It is a word used by those who are drowning in Darkness to describe something that is unattainable to them," He sneered. O'Malley mewled, it strangely sounded like a sigh.

"I think that the light you have, that false light that ensnares the weak minds, is a pollution. Perhaps, if you want to know real light, you'll help Riku and Sora now… Perhaps if you care, or love, Riku as much as you think you do?" O'Malley jumped off the fence and went into the house. Rupai stared up at the window, then smiled.

"If I loved him…" He whispered. He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

****

00

/()

Tifa stared at Seifer. He was stood there, like an awkward teen, waiting for her to say something. What was she supposed to say?

"Seifer, I am sure that you are aware that I can't do this right now. I'm busy. There is more for me to worry about…" Tifa said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Ah… I see… So it wouldn't have anything to do with Zell?" Seifer asked. Tifa looked away. She had barely spoken to Zell recently. He had come to help with the rebuilding… He had been very helpful… But she had barely acknowledged his presence.

"No," Tifa replied. Seifer stared at her for a second.

"Maybe some other time then?" He asked. Tifa looked up at him sharply. He shrugged.

"Guess not. I'll see you around," He turned and left through the "door" or rather the gap in the bricks that was going to be the door…

Tifa closed her eyes. She was such a coward, but she was afraid of getting hurt by someone again…

"So I'm hurting myself instead. Clever, getting hurt by something that hasn't even begun yet," She hissed and turned to carry on laying bricks on the far wall.

****

00

/()

"Chaolan, you here?" Taki asked. Lee looked up from his patterns, meeting her eyes, before smirking.

"Over here. I'll be with you in a second Taki…" He said. She smiled and nodded, leaning against the wall. He felt the urge to show off, but pushed it down. Taki was no idiot airhead who would be taken in by a few cheap tricks.

"So what can I do for you?" Lee asked, his lips tilting into a smirk. What hadn't he done for her?

"This is a business trip Chaolan. The kind where we both get something profitable from the transaction," Taki replied. Lee chuckled.

"Ah. I am mortally wounded that you think our previous dealings only profited one of us…" He placed a hand on his chest over his heart. Taki moved forward, a fluid movement like a bird in full flight.

"What is this business arrangement, Taki?" He asked, when she was close enough to feel her breath against his face.

"I have found out who attacked the bar. I am going to need a little help beating them within an inch of their lives," She replied. Lee smirked.

"I would be honoured. When shall we go bring them in?" Lee asked. Taki smiled.

"Oh, they can wait a few hours…" She replied. The silver devil raised his eyebrows.

"A few hours, huh? What do you want to use those for?" He asked sarcastically.

****

00

/()

"Hello? Yes, Seifer?" Tifa whispered. She heard his breathing on the other end of the phone and found herself matching his breathing.

"It's two in the morning Tifa," He complained. Tifa looked at the clock. He was right…

"I'm sorry. I'll ring back tomorrow," She replied. _Bottling out again, Tifa? Why?_

"You might as well tell me why you've phoned now I'm up," Seifer said. Tifa stared at her hand.

"I shouldn't have been so horrible to you… I'm scared… I've never loved without being hurt… Geez, did I just say that?" Tifa banged her head against the wall, but the receiver was still glued to her ear.

"Tifa? What's that noise?" Seifer's worried voice stopped her from banging her head. He didn't seem fazed one bit by what she'd just said.

"Uh, me hitting my head against the wall over and over again…" She replied. _Oh great, now he thinks you're crazy. Just great Tifa. Ever wonder why you don't have a boyfriend?_

"Is that all? I thought that you were in trouble or something? Well, see you in the morning then," He said, his voice light and untroubled. Tifa blinked a few times. What was going on?

"Uh… Seifer… I just practically said I loved you and you're acting like nothing's happened. Now that's either because you're too freaked out to admit I said that or you were expecting it…" Tifa forced herself to say. There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tifa. I think I need to sleep on this. When you've sobered up, you might want to do the same," He then put the phone down. Tifa stared at the wall in front of her, listening to the dialling tone.

She laughed.

"He thought I was drunk!"

****

00

/()

Wakka and Tidus sat there, nursing their wounds. It wasn't right. Sora came back, with Riku, and BAM, there went their lives.

They had barely had a conversation with the two boys, who had been too busy with various things. It was almost as though they had forgotten their childhood friends.

"You know what, ya?" Wakka asked. Tidus shook his head.

"I think dat we're outsiders on our own home island now," Wakka continued. Tidus stared at the horizon.

"I wouldn't go that far, Wakka. I think that we should do whatever we can to help Sora. You heard Kairi. If it wasn't for him and his friends then there would be nothing here… It's only right that we give them a portion of what they bled for, right?" He asked.

"You're only sayin' that cuz you like that Yuna," Wakka replied, standing up and walking away. Tidus shrugged. Yeah, Wakka was probably right.

Who cared anyway? The Destiny Islands were the home of these people anyway… What did it matter? They were here…

Why was Wakka bothered?

****

00

/()

Selphie looked at Kairi, frozen in the crystal. So beautiful…

"Wish I looked like you did," Selphie said, wistfully. Kairi laughed.

"Lanky, flat-chested with really bad eye make-up?" Kairi asked. Selphie shook her head violently.

"I bet there'll be hundreds of little girls here, staring at you in this crystal and saying to each other 'isn't she so beautiful? I want to be just like her'. Then you can tell them all your beauty tips and they'll look to you for all there little remedies and everything…" Selphie giggled. Kairi sighed.

"I heard about you and Zell… I told you it would go well!" Kairi said in her 'I'm-so-superior' voice.

"Yeah, yeah… Anyway, I've got loads to do today Kairi. I'll see you!" Selphie then ran off. Kairi smiled.

"Selphie and Zell, huh? So cute!"

****

00

/()

Zidane sat staring at the early morning sun. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling. Something was up…

There was something harsher about the sunrise. Something cold about the rosy pink…

It was almost like the warm red was turning into… blood…

It was an ill omen. Zidane knew about those quite well… He wasn't sure whether or not it was anything to do with recent events but…

"You're giving me a warning… Across all these miles…" Zidane whispered. He stood up.

"I an hear your song on the wind. Thank you Dagger. I'll heed your warning. I promise," He then turned and walked back into his house to make sure he was prepared for whatever storm was headed his way.

****

Ending Notes:

__

The storm is heading in. This is going to be the last chapter that doesn't have the main plot in it. The past sixteen chapters have been you getting to know the characters, their personalities, their loves, hates, etc. The little things, Sora's possession, Kairi imprisoned in crystal, Rupai's appearance, O'Malley, the bar being destroyed, everything will be linked together in the next few chapters…

R&R


	17. A Lighter Shade of Dark:Moonlight Maiden

****

Heartagram

Chapter Seventeen:

Moonlight Maiden

Author's Note:

__

I created the little poem thing that is at the beginning of the chappy. It's crap, I know, but there is no song that I know of that could possibly describe what happens in this long chapter…

Thanks for the reviews…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

A fair moonlight upon her hair,

A warm fire light upon her face.

Her ebony braid, her ivory skin,

Forever gone from my embrace.

Ebony maiden of moonlight,

Ivory maiden of fire light

Take me in your arms once more.

Shield me from the grief of night.

Sora padded downstairs to find Zidane say in the kitchen, his tail flicking in time to the radio playing. For a second, Sora blinked at him, then he smiled.

None of them had ever really talked to Zidane. He was a very likeable guy, but he kept himself busy and had mainly talked to Yuna and Zell. It was strange for him to enter the house unbidden.

For a start he didn't have a key…

"Hey," Sora said, after a moment's hesitation. Zidane smiled at him.

"Picked the lock on the door," Zidane explained, answering an unasked question. Sora raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Sora, danger is heading this way today. I suggest you warn everyone," Zidane said, his voice serious. Sora bit his lip, not wanting to believe it. Why couldn't he have a day where nothing went wrong? Why couldn't he and Riku have returned to the island to live in peace?

"Sora, did you hear me?" Zidane asked. Sora nodded and turned the radio off.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news. I know that you want nothing more than to be left alone. I know that there is nothing you want more than to just disappear, but there are a lot of people counting on the two of you… You have to protect everyone else. You have to take charge," Zidane then stood up.

"You already know all this. Please, you've got to be quick. Who knows when this danger might arrive?" Zidane asked. Sora folded his arms.

"What is this danger?" He asked. The Genome looked out the window.

"The light is so harsh against my eyes. There was a song on the wind this morning. There have been ill omens scattered everywhere. It is frightening…" Zidane walked to the door.

"I have warned you. It's the best I could do," He strode out. Sora tilted his head. They were hardly the most accurate of signs, harsh light, voices in Zidane's head, but…

"Life's a bitch and then you die… Yeah, that's the only proverb I need…" Sora said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

****

00

/()

"Taki? Taki, wake up," Lee whispered. She stirred, mumbling something then pulling the covers over her head.

"C'mon Taki. Sora and Riku have called a meeting. You have to tell them the progress you have made," He raised his tone slightly. She opened one bleary eye.

"Tell them for me. I need my rest Silver Devil," She then closed it again. Lee chuckled.

"I'll just have to carry you in just my pathetic old T-shirt and let you sit on the beach looking like shit for the next few hours?" Lee said, picking her up. She struggled and slipped out of his arms like an eel.

"Okay, okay!" She snarled, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it easily and threw it back at her.

"Watch it," She hissed. He smiled at her and kissed her on the nose in a patronising way.

"Poor ickle Taki not a morning person?" He said in the same voice he'd use to speak to a young child.

"Shut up…"

****

00

/()

"Believe me or don't, it is your choice," Zidane warned. A few looked at each other, but most nodded gravely.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait for these monsters to come and kill us?" Tifa asked. Zidane stared at the sky.

"Perhaps. It depends. They may not be monsters. It all depends," Zidane said significantly. He looked directly at Sora.

"You're saying that it's quite possible it could be human. It could even be a traitor amongst us, aren't you?" Sora asked, his expression grim. Zidane nodded his head.

"It will become apparent today, so we must be on our guard. We must never travel alone, if we are at home, make sure we are completely safe. It is probably best to stay in pairs," Zidane warned. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"So we have to pick partners like school kids?" She asked, sarcastically. Riku frowned.

"Tifa, stop being awkward. This is our protection we're talking about. It's about the safety of all of us. I trust Zidane when he says he's made a prediction. I trust the dark omens I have seen myself," He said slowly. Tifa folded her arms.

"Fine, fine. If you think that you can see omens in the sunrise or voices in the wind, that's your affair. It seems I have no choice but to believe you," She said, her voice low and sulky. Zidane rolled his eyes, there had to be one who wouldn't believe…

"Let's pick out the pairs alphabetically," Sora suggested. The others nodded in agreement. There was a sudden breeze and the sound of clicking fingers.

"May I be of assistance?" A white cloaked figure stepped forward. As one, they were all on their feet in fighting stance…

****

00

/()

"Rupai? What are you doing here? Didn't you get the message?" Riku asked coldly. Rupai pulled back his hood and smiled.

"I am not here for you Riku, although it has probably made my decision extremely biased. I offer you an army, it awaits to be summoned," Rupai bowed. A muscle in Sora's jaw twitched, and Riku noticed the brunet's clenched fists.

"An army? Why would we need an army?" Riku asked. Rupai smiled and shook his head.

"You will see," He replied. Riku looked at Sora, who was possessively moving closer. Riku took his hand, trying to reassure the boy as best he could.

"Very well, Rupai. You're army will be welcomed in. Now you can leave," Riku said, coldly. He wondered what he had ever seen in the white haired pretty boy before him, who was smirking.

"I can summon the army when they are needed, but you cannot summon me. I wish to stay on your island. I have no problems with staying with any one of you're charming friends, as I believe I will cause problems if I stay with you. Especially with that pest of a cat," Rupai's face for the first time showed something that looked like disgust.

"Does anyone volunteer?" Sora asked. Yuna stood up, bowing.

"I will, I have a spare room in the back. It is small, and hardly befitting a General of any army, but it is the best I can do," Yuna said, apologetically.

"It will do perfectly. I do not need much sleep," Rupai bowed to her, flashing his perfect smile. He then looked at Riku and Sora, eyeing their clasped hands and saying nothing.

"As I was saying. We need to pair up, even with an army watching us, Tifa," Riku said sternly. He then turned to Lee.

"Lee and I are one pair," He said, nodding to the silver devil. Lee smiled back.

"That means I'm with that Roo-pie guy then," Seifer said. Rupai frowned at him but didn't reply.

"Sion, I'm with you!" Selphie said, happily. Sion grinned at her.

"This could be an experience," He laughed as she bounded over.

"Taki, you and me are together. Wanna spar?" Sora asked. Taki nodded, smiling.

"Uh, you're Tifa, right? I must be with you," Tidus said apologetically. She said nothing and stared at the sand at her feet.

"Hey, I'm with you," Volt said to Wakka who gave him a thumbs up and tossed him a blitzball.

"You know how to play, ya?" He asked. Volt stared at the ball, and shook his head. Wakka grinned evilly.

"Zell, you and I are together," Yuna walked across to him. Zidane looked around at everyone else paired off.

"I'll protect Kairi," He said, although no one was listening. Suddenly he felt Tifa take his shoulder.

"I'll do that. You go with goofball there," She gestured at Tidus. Zidane shrugged and went to talk to the before mentioned 'goofball'. He didn't like Tifa's attitude though…

Something was wrong… Something had put her in an extremely bad mood…

****

00

/()

Lee and Riku walked up and down the sea front, enjoying the silence, even if it was a little awkward. Eventually, they found a little cove, and sat down for a long overdue chat.

"We've barely had time to talk since we got here. Guess we've been too wrapped up in our other, and may I say, considerably better, halves," Lee smirked. Riku laughed and agreed.

"Who is Rupai?" Lee asked. Caught slightly off guard, Riku blinked at him stupidly.

"I noticed that fact that Sora hated him and you didn't seem so keen yourself. So, who is he? How come he has a goddamn army?" Lee repeated. Riku sighed and closed his eyes.

"He is the High Priest on the Council of Light. He controls legions of light, like Darkness controlled the Heartless," Riku explained. Lee nodded seriously.

"What's your connection with him?" He asked. The silver haired bishounen was silent for a while.

"I don't want to talk about it," He replied, monotone voiced. Lee shook his head.

"Sounds to me like you need to. Bottling up emotions is what got you in trouble in the first place," Lee said, matter-of-factly. Riku's upper lip curled.

"You know what? Why should I tell you? If I haven't even talked to Sora about this, why the hell should I tell you a damn thing?" Riku snapped. Lee's eyes widened then he chuckled.

"Obviously you do need to talk this out, otherwise you wouldn't be cradling it to your chest like some dark secret. As for Sora, sometimes it's hardest to talk to those you feel closest to for fear of hurting them," Lee's voice took on a wiser tone. Riku didn't open his eyes, but took a deep breath.

"I was in Traverse Town. It was after we'd been told what to do to beat the Heartless once and for all. I knew of the Council of Light and it's army, but that's another story that doesn't need to be told. Rupai sent for me," Riku then looked at Lee, his eyes showing some kind of fear as he looked into the past.

"When I was there… It was light… Pure light… After being in darkness, being chased by darkness, being so confused and scared, it was comforting… I lulled me into forgetting my pain… I forgot Sora… Rupai… He…" Riku took a deep breath.

"He as good as raped me…" Riku's voice was faint and shaking with either anger or plain fear. Lee grimaced, but he had suspected as much.

"And yet you still let him here?" Lee asked. Riku sat up, curling his knees onto his chest and resting his head on them.

"I do not despise him. I pity him. He believes he loves me. He is obsessed with me. But I have Sora, so I don't want him. He doesn't understand…" Riku whispered. Lee nodded. Rupai was in love with Riku, and obsessive love that drives all those involved into a downward spiral.

"You were right, Lee. I did need to talk about it. Now I know that I chose right when I chose Sora. I love him," Riku smiled, watched as a hermit crab scuttled across the rock pools around them.

"I wish I was so sure about Taki. I mean, sure she's a beautiful girl, strong, and I've never felt like this about a girl before, or guy for that matter… But I don't know what love is… I've never felt it before…" He said. Riku laughed.

"I thought I was confused. Love is difficult to describe Lee. There is no greater joy and no greater agony. Believe me, if you love her, then you'll realise it at the most inopportune moment," The silver haired bishounen laid back, chuckling to himself. It had felt good to talk to someone who could understand…

****

00

/()

Seifer rolled his eyes at Rupai's boring antics. He sat there, staring at the wall and doing nothing. Eventually, getting tired with staring at the wall, Seifer stood up.

"Are you going to sit there in silence or are you going to do something?" He growled. The pretty boy looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more interesting. Would you like to talk about something?" Rupai asked in his perfect English accent. Seifer clenched his fists.

"What is your home world like?" Seifer asked, sitting down once more. The corner of Rupai's mouth twitched upwards.

"I cannot remember. It has been over two millennia since I was there," He explained. Seifer raised his eyebrows.

"You're immortal?" He asked. Rupai shook his head.

"Immortal? No, I am as mortal as you, or any of your friends. I am infused with power that is all. As long as light is in balance with darkness, or more powerful, I have what you might call, eternal life, but I can die. It is a fine balance that I have to pull, and I must always back the right side," Rupai smiled grimly. Seifer frowned.

"What do you mean, always back the right side?" He asked. Rupai sank into the chair, losing the rigid composure to comfort.

"Light and Darkness are not always enemies. Most of the universe is a shade of grey. Humanity especially, is rarely shining with light. Light and Darkness live together, and there isn't much difference between the two. Of course there are two other powers, more powerful that Light and Dark…" Rupai seemed to grow tired of his riddles and explaining as he shut up. Seifer felt the urge to hit him and get him to talk straight.

Or perhaps yank that stupid white ponytail of his?

"More powerful?" He prompted. Rupai looked at the ceiling, his eyes closed.

"Love and hate."

****

00

/()

"Sion! I found something!" Selphie yelled. Sion jogged over. He hadn't quite expected it to be quite as much fun. He had immediately taken to the brunette and she was quite charmingly cute. Not that he was attracted to her mind, she was just like a slightly hyped up version of Sora…

"What is it?" Sion asked. She held up a jar in which a perfect sea horse was swimming. Sion raised his eyebrows, she was good at this.

"Whoa…" He said, as he noticed what the sea horse was doing. It was giving birth to lots of tiny little sea horses.

"I'm going to take a few of them and put them in the aquarium at home. I'll let the rest of them go into the sea," She explained. Sion nodded. He'd never seen a sea horse before, and, from his time in Edge, had never learned anything about them.

"Won't she be traumatised?" He asked. Selphie grinned, then began to laugh.

"She? The males give birth. It's about time one species got it right," She joked. Sion immediately grimaced when he thought about it. Well for humans that wasn't going to happen…

"Selph, when is Kairi's birthday?" He asked. Selphie looked up from where she was carefully transferring a few of the sea horses into another jar. She finished what she was doing and returned the other sea horses to the sea before answering his question.

"It's the 24th August," She said. Sion nodded, he had always supposed she was a summer child.

"Thanks. So that's over two months time. I gotta think of something that she'll like… I mean, being trapped in crystal the usual chocolates or perfume isn't going to be much good…" Sion said. Selphie smiled up at him, as though sensing his pain, she changed the subject.

"So, you wanna help me look after these?" She pushed the jar in his face. Sion smiled and nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind?" He asked. She grinned.

"Would I ask if I did? It'll be so cool. When they get their colours, we'll name them. We'll have to be careful though, they'll most likely try to breed. I'll have to find out when the breeding times are on the internet," Selphie waffled. Sion let her talk flow over him.

In truth, she reminded him of Dominique. Perhaps of Kaldea also, before Mikado had… taken… her.

"Selphie?" He said. She looked up at him, surprised that she had been cut short.

"Yeah?" She replied eyes wide and starry.

"Shut up," He said flatly. She thought about it for a moment.

"If I do, will you give me ice cream?"

****

00

/()

"You ready?" Sora asked, his face lit into his usual berserker's grin. Taki nodded.

"Here I come!" He yelled. This time he won in five moves, as to the previous three. Taki fell to the ground, panting slightly.

"Damn Sora, why do you always win?" She asked. Sora chuckled, throwing her a bottle of water that she caught easily.

"Because I have the keyblade and the magic and you don't," He replied. She sighed.

"I have spent a lifetime fighting only to end up being beaten by a nineteen year old amateur," She joked. Sora pretended to take offence.

"Taki, if I'm such an amateur, how come I've saved the universe, huh?" He asked. Taki hit him in the stomach, causing him to make a slight 'oof' noise.

"You had help, man-child," She sneered. He laughed and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, and it's because of great fighters like you, Lee, Volt and everyone that I'm still here. Thanks Taki," He said, seriously. Taki smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks are not in order. Grovelling and lots of gifts are far more substantial," She laughed. Sora rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Sorry, Taki, you'll have to be happy with a paupers apology," He leapt to his feet and back-flipped away from her retaliating blow.

"Now you even steal my moves, man-child! I will show you what a real ninja acts like!" She launched herself towards Sora. This time it took him six.

****

00

/()

Tidus felt awkward. What was he supposed to say to this man? He felt foolish… This was a Genome who could sense ill omens and the future in light and dark. He could only claim to be the best blitzball player in the island. What good was blitzball now?

"I will tell you of my home world… I'll tell you my memories, if you would like to listen?" Zidane asked. Tidus nodded eagerly, happy to break the awkward silence.

"I suppose you don't need to know about my growing up, except that it was with thieves. A group called Tantalus… They were the best, and were hired only by the richest and most powerful. However, we also had a strong bond with the Regent of a country named Lindblum."

"The country was ruled by Regent Cid. He assigned us to kidnap a certain Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th. She was supposedly the most beautiful Princess ever to have graced the halls of Alexandria Castle. I had to see her with my own eyes…"

"I was a fool. I fell in love with her," Zidane stared at the sea. Tidus frowned.

"She didn't love you back?" He asked. Zidane laughed.

"She married me, we have two children, Brahne and Kuja and we are deeply in love…" The genome said. Tidus' frown turned deeper.

"Then why are you a fool?" He asked. Zidane stared at him.

"I am here, she is there. It was a choice hard to make. I miss her every waking minute, but I do not regret my choice to be here. I will never see my children grow older, get married, have their own children…" The sandy haired boy felt even more confused.

"I'm lost…" He complained. Zidane shook his head.

"It is okay. Just to talk about her is enough. Now, let me tell you of the time we went to Conde Petie," Zidane began.

"Where?" Tidus asked impatiently. Zidane pursed his lips.

"Listen and I'll explain," He said irritably.

****

00

/()

Tifa waited until it got dark. It was getting cold. She smiled at Kairi's trapped form.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said to the crystal.

"See you tomorrow Tifa. You have to talk to me more about Seifer! I miss gossiping and girl talk. It's so hard to do when Sion's constantly around!" She laughed. Tifa nodded and walked away.

So the monkey man had been wrong. There was nothing to fear that day. Nothing had happened to any of them, otherwise there would have been a meeting… So there wasn't any danger after all?

Tifa went to the beach, where a fire had been lit. Obviously the rest of them, those who had been able to move of an island, had arranged to meet here. Tifa decided to wait for them, warming herself against the flames.

She heard a noise, like heavy breathing over her shoulder. She looked and saw nothing. The sound was still there.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Zell," She said loudly. The sound grew louder. Now she felt her heart beginning to race. Her blood temperature rose, she felt hot and panicky. The breathing was getting louder and louder, it was turning into a strange roar…

"Okay, Zell, you've freaked me out now! Come out!" She shouted. In her panic stricken mind she saw a dark shape loom from the other side of the fire.

Then she felt pain, pain like every muscle in her body being torn and fire ran through her veins. She screamed and writhed in pain on the sands, but she couldn't even see her attacker.

****

00

/()

"C'mon Rupai!" Seifer growled, his impatience and bad mood getting the better of him. His mind had been on Tifa's stupid drunken phone call all day, and he wasn't quite sure whether or not he wanted to bring it up with her or not.

Rupai looked up and then stood, his height easily matching Seifer's.

"I'm sorry," He said, even though it was only words. Seifer stalked out of the house, wondering what he'd done to deserve such an ass as a partner.

"Let's just hurry it up. We're supposed to be meeting them all at the beach," Seifer barked. Rupai raised his eyebrows.

"That is in a further fifteen minutes," He reminded his hot-headed friend. Seifer growled deep in his throat.

"I don't like being late," He replied. _I've spent my whole life being too bloody late._

"Well, I guess we better be early then?" Rupai matched Seifer's fastest pace with far too much ease. Seifer paid him no attention. As they neared the beach, Seifer saw the logs and rocks they used to sit on for the meetings.

"Why is there smoke coming from the fire? It hasn't been lit yet…" Rupai said. Seifer stopped dead for a moment.

Lying on her back, chocolate hair strewn around her like a halo, her skin pale but ribbons of wine-blood giving it unnatural colourings… Tifa…

"Tifa!" Seifer sprinted forward, falling to his knees beside her. She was limp, her eyes closed. Rupai caught up with Seifer, pushing him out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seifer demanded, tears stinging in his eyes. Rupai glared at him, before picking her up and letting him face her. Tifa's face was contorted in pain and her eyes were glossy.

"Seifer?" She breathed. He stepped forward, taking her from Rupai gently, even though even at his gentlest he still hurt her.

"I'm here," He whispered. She smiled, or at least, her mouth tilted upwards.

"I wasn't drunk," Her voice was faint, as though it was coming from far away. Seifer felt the tears fall down his face.

"I was such a fool Tifa. For god's sake, hold on, Yuna can help you!" Seifer saw her laboured breathing speed up. She shook her head.

"No… It is… too late for me. I have been… brought back simply to tell you… how I feel…" She had to gasp for breath, her brow furrowed with pain. Seifer stared down at her, feeling helpless and angry. Why had they taken her?

"I love you… You are… the only light I will ever need… Please Seifer… You and Zell… Don't fight…" She begged. Seifer nodded, lowering his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. The only kiss he'd ever get from her.

"You… The key… The key…" Tifa whispered, and went limp in his arms. Seifer felt confusion and loss. He didn't understand… What did she want? The key?

"Bring her back! Bring her back again!" Seifer demanded. Tifa's limp arm fell from around his neck and her head lolled over his elbow.

"I cannot. She has passed into the afterlife…" Rupai said, his voice calm and gentle. This only aggravated Seifer further. He wasn't willing to try, he wasn't going to pretend to be sad, he wasn't going to… wasn't going to…

"I never told her…" Seifer whispered. Rupai reached over, closing her still open eyes.

"She knew," Rupai replied. Seifer fell to his knees, holding Tifa's empty shell close to him. He let his tears fall into her hair.

"May light give her what Darkness took from her. May light grant her life in the stars…" Rupai whispered, closing his eyes and waving his arm over her body, blessing it with a final rite.

Seifer listened to Rupai's preaching, cradling Tifa to him. Sorrow and grief made him shake and tremble, his chest ached with a pain he had never before felt.

The red, ivory and ebony mixed together, blending into one before Seifer's tear blurred eyes.

****

Ending Notes:

__

Oh my god… I hated this chapter. I don't think that Tifa's death was written the way I wanted it to be. I don't think it was sad enough. I don't think I've built up her character enough… I hate myself completely for this chapter…

I told you the plot would begin… Well it has…And Tifa's dead. I'm going to go build her a grave in the garden next to Phil the Goldfish…

As for 'The Great Critic', I would like to say one thing. You don't like shounen-ai? Then why the fck read this? What's the point in reading a fic with a pairing you don't like? Stupid!


	18. A Lighter Shade Of Dark: Angel

****

Heartagram

Chapter Eighteen:

Angel

Author's Note:

Tifa's funeral… I tried to find the perfect song, and I think I did. This is Sarah McLachlan's Angel, from the movie City of Angels. It's a beautiful song and I thought it would be perfect for Seifer.

R&R

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless then maybe

I'll find some peace tonight.

Sora laughed as Sion described his day with Selphie. They walked onto the beach to see Rupai stood, seemingly alone before a newly burning fire. Then they saw the hunched figure, on his knees, cradling something to his chest.

"What's wrong with Seifer?" Selphie asked. Sora peered at the shape, a silhouette in front of the fire. He then saw the arm, Tifa's arm, hanging limply…

"No…" Sora breathed, breaking into a sprint. Rupai was staring into the flames, his eyes glossy with tears unshed. Seifer was weeping openly, holding Tifa's body like a fragile doll.

"What happened?" Taki demanded. Rupai looked at her, then shook his head.

"She was dead when we found her. I brought her back for a short while, to convey her last message. My power alone wasn't enough to save her. She could only have been killed by Darkness…" Rupai faced the fire once more.

"Tifa…" Seifer was muttering over and over again. Sora fell to his knees and watched her unchanging face set in it's serene mask.

"Don't stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep," Sion muttered. Seifer looked up at him sharply. Sion's eyes were closed.

"How can you stand there, and say that? What am I supposed to do? Jump around smiling and grinning yelling 'she lived a good life'? What good would that do anyone?" Seifer yelled. Sion's eyes snapped open and he took a few steps backwards, before running away.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, as he, and the rest of them, walked into the circle of firelight. He stared at Tifa's still form.

"What…" He breathed. He looked at Sora, who just shook his head. Rupai turned to Riku.

"There is nothing that anyone could do," He explained, then he knelt down.

"Seifer, let her go. Come on, stand up and look around you…" Rupai commanded, but in a gentle way. Seifer placed her body on the ground carefully, before standing up and looking around.

Sora looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Seifer raised an eyebrow, his eyes still red and puffy.

"What is it you see?" Rupai asked. Seifer frowned.

"I don't see anything!" He replied angrilly. Rupai shook his head.

"Then I will tell you what Tifa saw. She saw a beautiful home for herself. She saw friends she could trust with her life. She saw a man who she wanted to be with until she died, who betrayed her. She saw a darkness coming that made her angry. She became much as you are now, she saw nothing. She then saw you, and it made the world beautiful again," Rupai then fell onto his rear, watching the fire.

"Tifa's spirit is in everything you see. Therefore to see nothing, is to say she's nothing," Rupai said quietly. Seifer hung his head.

"She's not there. She's all around. She's dead. Wherever she is, she's not here. Now let me grieve!" Seifer snapped, before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Tifa…" Sora whispered, as he stared at her. They stood there for a while.

"We should build a pyre. Give her a proper Destiny Islands funeral…" Riku said, after a while. Yuna began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why? Haven't we all suffered enough?" She cried to the night.

No one replied.

****

00

/()

Riku sat opposite Sora, but they were not alone. Amongst them were others who could not bear to share their grief alone…

"Why was she alone?" Sora suddenly asked. Zidane stepped forward, his eyes downcast.

"She traded places with me. I was going to guard Kairi, as I was supposed to, but she told me to go with Tidus instead. I am sorry," Zidane bowed. Sora felt sympathy for the sandy haired genome who was obviously guilt-ridden.

"It was not your fault. Tifa should have heeded the warnings…" Sora said consolingly. Zell leapt to his feet.

"So it's Tifa's fault then?" He demanded. Sora's eyes went wide and she shook his head.

"It's no one's fault Zell," Riku said sternly. Sora looked around the company, himself, Riku, Zell, Zidane, Yuna and Rupai.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell want to blame someone!" Zell then swore loudly. "I'm sorry, Zidane. It's not your fault and it was wrong of me to suggest it was." Zidane didn't reply.

"Do you remember when we first met Tifa?" Riku asked. Sora nodded gravely.

"I don't," Zidane put forward. Sora sighed, this was going to be a long tale…

****

00

/()

"Where are we?" Sora asked, rubbing his head. Riku chuckled and checked his wrist-computer.

"It just says 'The Planet'. This is where Cloud and Aerith originally come from…" Riku said, looking about him. It wasn't all that pretty…

Most of the buildings were scruffy looking, and far from the majestic beauty of the other worlds they had visited. Sora raised his eyebrows, amazed at how much this place was like Edge…

"Hello?" A brunette strode forward in a business-like manner. She was covered in dirt and had walked from one of the only houses that was presentable.

"Hi," Riku greeted, flashing her a charming smile. Sora felt his stomach give a nasty twinge, though he couldn't quite place why. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion, but it troubled him…

It was almost like jealousy…

"Welcome to Nibelheim. How do you do? I'm Tifa Lockheart and this is my hometown. I take it you're tourists of some kind because you don't look familiar," She wiped her grubby hand on her shorts and shook Riku's hand. She then turned to Sora, shaking his hand also.

"Sora," He replied. She smiled and turned to Riku expectantly, who was surveying the area. Sora elbowed him.

"Huh- Oh right, Riku," He nodded to her, obviously preoccupied.

"Well, if you're looking for accommodation, I suggest the hotel," She pointed to a building on the other side of the square.

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll be staying there. Uh… Is it normal for a man with a gun on his arm to be aiming at you?" Sora said, his tone of voice rising with every word.

"Oh, Barret? He's just waving," She smiled and waved back. Riku chuckled.

"If he was aiming, he was doing a pretty poor job of it," He teased. Sora frowned, folding his arms.

"Shut up," He replied, wondering why it hurt so much.

"You two are funny. I guess you're old friends or something?" Tifa asked. Riku looked at Sora but the brunet wouldn't meet his eyes. He was ashamed to admit it, but they had always been rivals first, friends later…

"Yeah, something like that," Riku replied. Tifa frowned.

"It's none of my business I suppose… I was wondering, where are you from, I can't place your accent," She said casually. Sora, keeping his voice even, leapt in before Riku.

"All over. We travel lots, so did our family. We're a bit weary of it to be honest," Sora said, as though making amiable conversation. Tifa smiled.

"Really? What would you say was the nicest place?" She asked. Sora hid his panic behind trying to think of somewhere.

"Er, well, let's see…" Sora said. It was Zell who came to his rescue, with a quick appearance.

"Hey!" He said. Tifa looked him up and down and smiled at him.

"Yeah, can we just hurry up and leave already. No Heartless here, and it's cold and wet! Cloud said it would be apparent because all his friends would be bustling around, saving the day. Well, they aren't so I can assume that there are no Heartless, so can we please go now? Thank you!" Zell said it all very quickly. He danced from tip-toe to tip-toe rubbing his arms.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Tifa asked, her eyes wide in shock. Zell blinked and looked at Tifa as though just seeing her for the first time.

"Er… Um… Nothing…" Zell lied unconvincingly. Sora was massaging his temples and Riku had his hand in his chin, looking at Zell in disbelief.

"You know where Cloud is? You've met him? You've seen Cloud?" She demanded. Sora looked at her sharply.

"You know him?" Riku asked. Tifa nodded and then blushed.

"I was his oldest friend… We were friends since childhood," She said softly, as though revisiting bittersweet memories.

"Tifa, I think you better come with us," Sora said, leading her by the arm out of the town and towards the Gummi-ship.

****

00

/()

"She was so heart-broken…" Sora commented, his voice hoarse from unshed tears.

"Yeah…" Riku replied, his arm around Sora, trying to comfort the boy but not knowing how.

"I think her heart was healed," Rupai said quietly, from where he was leaned against he wall. He didn't look up.

"What do you mean?" Zell asked. Rupai looked up.

"Seifer Almasy, that's what I mean. She fell in love with him. Her last words were telling him how much she loved him," Rupai said without conviction or judgement. It was a statement, one that he gave no relish in telling them. It was a burden from his chest though…

"She was in love with Seifer? Why didn't she tell us?" Zell asked. Rupai opened his eyes and looked at Zell. Bravely, Zell met his eyes.

"I don't pretend to be a source of knowledge on Tifa Lockhart, but I would have said that she thought you might disagree…" Rupai's stare made him back off.

"Disagree? That's an understatement," Seifer stalked into the room, sitting heavily on the sofa. The tension increased almost to breaking point. It had been bad enough to have the two blondes in the room when Tifa was alive, now she was dead, there was a grief powered aggression building up between the two of them.

"Shut up Seifer. It wouldn't have made a difference if I'd told her to stay away from you or not. She would have done whatever the hell she liked anyway!" Zell roared. Seifer flinched.

"I don't want to fight… I just want to know why you can't put this aside for one night at least. I know Tifa wouldn't have wanted us to be at loggerheads. I'm tired, and I have no desire to keep fighting a battle against you. I've lost everything I can possibly lose," Seifer folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to bed," He whispered, and left the room. Zell's fists unclenched.

"Damn!" He punched the wall, making some plaster fall from the ceiling and leaving a crater in the wall. He then ran out of the room. Sora looked at the damage to his wall with mild interest, in the back of his mind he reminded himself to make Zell pay for the damage, but he doubted he would remember when the time came…

****

00

/()

The pyre was on the beach.

The smoke rose into the sky and the stars.

As the flames warmed Tifa's cold flesh, many couldn't watch or stomach the smell.

Seifer forced himself to watch.

"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here," He whispered and watched the smoke rise up, drifting before the moon.

****

Ending Notes:

Not a particularly long chapter, but I think I did a good job with it… Maybe… I wanted to make people choke up, but I don't have that effect I don't think… I wanted the kind of lump to appear in your throat, (Like at the end of Damsels and Dragons by Mintbaby) but I didn't achieve it for myself so I doubt anyone else will find it distressing…

I'm waffling because I'm upset now… I didn't want to kill Tifa, but I know I had to… Argh!


	19. A Lighter Shade of Dark: The Reason

****

Heartagram

Chapter Nineteen:

The Reason

Author's Note:

I'm so glad I don't have to name this chapter after the band who sang it… Hoobastank… Hm…That would make some interesting reading.

They're all dealing with their grief. Bitty chapter really…

I got serious writers block on this so I had to revert to reading to get inspiration. There are so many fics out there way better than mine… sigh I'll just have to improve I guess…

Ciao

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you.

"I want to apologise," Zell said, slowly. Seifer sat in Tifa's empty, unfinished bar, head in his hands. He wouldn't look up at Zell, who stood there, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You were important to Tifa. I was meant to be her best friend, but I wasn't very good at it. I figure the least I can do is follow her wishes, and not fight with you anymore," Zell continued, not knowing what else he should say.

"I spent my whole life being too bloody late. I was too late to save Tifa. I was too late to help Rinoa. I'm so tired of leading this life. I just want to die now, and not cause anyone else any more pain… You're apology means a lot to me Zell, but I don't know what good it will do a dead man," Seifer said quietly. Zell was speechless.

"Revenge. I want revenge on the bastards that did this. Help me," Zell stated. It was hardly a question, more of a command. Seifer met his eyes and stood, standing taller than him by half a foot.

"Revenge then. I'll be another tool in another campaign for revenge," Seifer said flatly. Zell shook his head helplessly.

"Not a tool, Seifer. A leader. This time you'll be righteous, you'll be the good guy. And you might even be the person who arrives just on time to save lives," Zell said solemnly. Seifer looked down at the smaller blonde.

"Sora is our leader," He said, his voice sounding vaguely strained.

"Well, I don't see Sora rushing out to avenge anyone's death…"

****

00

/()

Sora stared at Riku, his eyes were still red and swollen. Riku wished he could take all of Sora's pain off his shoulders and pull it onto himself. Even though his own grief was unbearable, to see Sora looking so sad…

"I don't know what to do… Should I rush out and avenge Tifa's death? Should I wait until Taki tells us what she's found out?" Sora's eyes bored into Riku's, making the silver haired bishounen look away.

"I don't know either," Riku said, hopelessly. He felt that Sora always expected him to know what to do, but he was just as confused as Sora. They had to decide, they had to think logically…

"I'll tell you what to do," O'Malley mewled from where he was sat on Riku's lap. The two looked down at the little cat.

"You should wait for information on what you're fighting. I'm sure that Rupai will know something, if he can divulge it. Also, I think that Taki had something to say to you? I'm not sure though, I'm not very good at reading you people yet," O'Malley said apologetically. Riku looked up at Sora.

"Well, when in doubt, listen to the cat," Riku said quietly.

****

00

/()

Seifer stared in front of him. He wouldn't believe that it was as simple as seeking revenge. How could you wreak revenge on something you can't see?

To defeat the darkness, a light was needed. To use light, the keyblade was needed. To use a keyblade, the keybearer was needed. To use Sora, they needed to wait for the boy. Seifer growled.

Zell's ideas had been flash, but unrealistic. There was no way that Seifer could do anything without the keybearer. It was just no good…

"Seifer?" Rupai's calm voice entered his house almost startling him. The white-haired angel/monster? What was Rupai? Seifer was unsure whether he was a monster or and angel…

"I'm glad to see you have no grief at least," Seifer growled. Rupai smiled.

"Perhaps I am grieving? I came to let you know something. Sora has taken the role of leader to it's fullest extent. He'll now basically have as much control as he did when they were fighting the darkness," Rupai said quietly. Seifer nodded, not caring.

"How long do you plan on brooding? There is a meeting today, it'll be with Kairi. Sora asks that you turn up, but he was too busy to tell you," The white haired man said. Seifer nodded, getting to his feet. Without a word to Rupai, he walked up to his room to freshen up after four days of grieving alone.

****

00

/()

"Sora? What are you doing?" Riku asked, his tired eyes watching as Sora flitted about. Sora was doing housework… It was something Sora never did…

"I'm keeping my mind of things," The boy replied absently. Riku frowned, walking forwards and standing in front of Sora, looking into the brunet's sad eyes.

He pulled the feather duster out of Sora's hands, he didn't resist. Their eyes still locked, Riku reached his hands up to Sora's face. The boy's eyes fluttered closed, and Riku could hear his breathing becoming shallow and his heart beginning to race.

Riku lowered his lips onto Sora's enjoying the warmth he had missed over the last five days. Sora had been too busy lost in his own grief to have time to love.

The brunet kissed back eagerly, hungrily, making Riku have to battle to keep his own dominance. Sora had always been submissive before, and it felt strange to be battling against him…

It was also frightening. What if he lost? Would he have to be the submissive one?

With renewed force, Riku pushed Sora against the wall, trailing his lips to the boy's neck. Unknowingly, the brunet dug his fingernails into Riku's back, making the boy hiss sharply.

"What?" Sora moaned. Riku smiled as he replied.

"Nothing."

It was when Riku felt a soft pressure on his ankles that he pulled away, looking down to see O'Malley looking at him innocently.

"Seifer and Rupai are here to see you. They are waiting in the other room," O'Malley said, hiding laughter (obviously) and looking far too innocent.

"Oh…" Sora blushed as he sidled along the wall away from Riku. Taking a few steps backwards, Riku made sure he placed plenty of distance between himself and the brunet, so when Seifer and Rupai came in, they had no idea what had just happened.

"I heard Sora was taking charge of things. I want to know how I can help," Seifer said simply. Riku frowned, looking up at Sora, who's face had set in a grim determination. The effect was slightly spoiled by the slight blush on his cheeks.

"You can't. Not yet," Sora replied, his words blunt. Seifer clenched his fists.

"How can you just sit here?" He demanded, taking a few threatening steps towards Sora. Riku himself moved forward, placing himself next to Sora as quickly as he could.

"I am not just sitting here! How can anyone do anything when we don't know what we're fighting?" Sora retorted angrily. Riku glanced at Rupai, who winked at him suggestively. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Riku turned his eyes back to the situation at hand.

"You're fighting the darkness! That's your purpose! Can't you just let destiny and fate carry you along?" Seifer yelled. It was Riku's turn to reply.

"The keyblade is a powerful weapon, a weapon that brings destruction. It is merely a sword, at the end of the day, and it cannot solve your troubles. Sora's only human, and if he charges off into the darkness without a thought then he'll be joining Tifa a lot sooner than any of us would wish," Riku kept his voice controlled and calm. He hid his own fears behind a mask.

"How do we know that you aren't the reason this is happening? From what I hear, you were darkness incarnate!" Seifer spat spitefully. (Alliteration ) Riku flinched, and it was Rupai, not Sora, who replied first.

"From what I know of you Seifer, you helped an evil sorceress try to destroy the world and all your friends and family. You were tempted by your own greed, at least Riku turned to darkness to save his friends!" Rupai's eyes narrowed. Sora closed his mouth, knowing he could say no better himself.

Seifer looked at Rupai, then his shoulders sagged, he faced the floor and closed his eyes. He was defeated. He had no more arguments. For every positive, there was a negative, for every argument, there was an answer.

"I'm going to leave now," Seifer said quietly, leaving with Rupai shortly behind. Riku relaxed his taut muscles, not knowing how alert he had been for a possible attack. Sora gently took his hand.

"Goodbye Seifer… Don't give up hope on your light yet," Sora whispered. Riku looked down at Sora, puzzled by the boy's words, but Sora shook his head, pushing himself into Riku's arms.

"I hope I never lose you, Riku. I'd fall…" Sora whispered. Riku pulled Sora as close as he could, forcing the brunet's cerulean eyes to look into his own aqua ones.

"You are never going to lose me Sora. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall…" Riku saw the tears forming on the brunet's eyelashes, and the slow decent of a perfect tear down his cheek.

"Always be my wings," Sora whispered. Riku held onto him, not understanding Sora's sudden mood. Something was wrong, the brunet knew something that Riku did not. He had sensed something…

"C'mon you sappy nerd, I'm not going anywhere. In the mean time, could we get back to what we were doing ten minutes ago?" Riku flashed Sora a grin. The brunet chuckled and let Riku claim his lips once more.

****

00

/()

"Zell?" Seifer called. Zell's wary face turned to him.

"Yeah?" The blonde's eyes were filled with suspicion.

"You're my brother. Whatever happens, we'll still be that," Seifer said, but it was almost a question. Zell nodded.

"Yeah, exactly," He replied cheerily. Seifer grinned.

"I'm about to call in a favour," He leaned against the wall. "Brother to brother."

"What?" Zell bit his lip.

"I want you to promise me that you'll wait for Sora. We don't stand a chance without him," Leaving that last comment unexplained, Seifer walked through the door.

****

00

/()

Leon stared at the sight before him, hardly daring to believe… Seifer… Seifer on that world? What was going on?

He awoke from Aerith's magic induced sleep to look at his fellow citizens of Hollow Bastion.

"Riku and Sora's still alive," He said slowly. He bit his lip, not wanting to say it.

"Tifa's dead," He said quietly. There was silence. No one spoke until Cloud got up.

"We have to go there. I have to say goodbye to her," He cleared his throat. Cid shook his head.

"Remember, the barrier's have been restored!" He reminded them. Cloud shook his head.

"Then we'll break through them! I won't accept that she's dead until I've seen her grave!" Cloud looked hysterical. Leon sighed and rubbed the scar on his head. It wasn't that simple…

"Cloud, you broke her heart. Do you think she'll be pleased to see you? There's something else you should know. Seifer's there. The one who gave me this scar when he ended up here. He was Tifa's lover before her death…" More silence. It was Aerith who broke through the suffocating tension.

"Well, we are stuck here then. I'll contact Rupai, perhaps he'll be able to talk to the people there and get some information back to us," She suggested. She looked at Cloud, then practically fled the room.

"Aerith's jealous," Yuffie observed. Cloud shook his head.

"Not just that. She knew Tifa too…" He looked across at Leon.

"Isn't Rupai Ansem's-"

"Brother? Yeah," Leon replied absently.

"Then why-" Yuffie began.

"Are we trusting him? Because Sora and Riku seem to."

"What if-"

"They're wrong? Then we're screwed."

"That's so-"

"Annoying? Glad I could be of help."

****

Ending Notes:

__

Happy chappy? Kind of… I added a little bit of Cloud finds out about Tifa's death because I wanted to have an excuse for a flashback later on. You'll know what I mean when it comes to it.

I have just come back from a wedding. The price of the reception alone but have gone into five figures $$. I have never seen such a big marquee. It was bigger than the damn house! And there was French champagne (£50 per bottle) on tap for free. Each table got through about three or four bottles!

O.O _review please!!!_


	20. First Trial: Wicked Game

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twenty:

Wicked Game

Author's Note:

I've just realised it's chapter twenty… Whoa… Twenty chapters in and there's barely been a break! Well, you can rest assured that Heartagram will probably be at least another fifteen or twenty chapters long! (40 reviews YAY! I write miles in advance as you've guessed. It's now the… 4th July! Happy Independence Day to my US e-pals! Enjoy you're holiday (even though it'll be now about a month late…) Review button is screaming 'Press me!')

This chapter takes place six months after Tifa's death, so everyone has moved on, and are re-building their lives. It seems as though the Darkness has gone…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

What a wicked game to play

To make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do

To let me dream of you

What a wicked thing to say

You never felt this way

What a wicked thing you do

To make me dream of you

No I don't wanna fall in love

This world is always gonna break your heart

No I don't wanna fall in love

This world is always gonna break your heart

…With you

Riku sat with Rupai. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had begun to enjoy the white-haired High Priest's company. With Rupai, he could talk, laugh, discuss and rant about things that he couldn't with others.

Perhaps it was because Sora was never around anymore that Riku talked to Rupai. Sora had begun to play emissary around the islands, making the island a tourist attraction once more. He was home one weekend in three, and gone on the Monday.

Even those weekends he was home, he would be too tired to do anything with Riku, and would simply curl into a ball next to his lover and whisper how thankful he was to have Riku around.

Riku would never say anything to Sora about how much he disliked Sora being away. When Sora began to withhold facts from Riku though, it made the silver-haired bishounen withdraw from Sora. Sora was too wrapped up to notice…

"Something is the matter," Rupai said quietly, and not for the first time. Riku shook his head, looking away. He wouldn't voice his fears. He couldn't. He was trying to deny it.

"I presumed you would not tell me," Rupai replied to himself. Riku barely heard him. Could Sora really be having an affair? Why else would he withhold information from Riku, like his whereabouts on the islands? Why else would he forbid Riku to come and find him? Why else would he be gone for weeks at a time?

"I also presume it is about Sora's prolonged absences. I believe them to be completely innocent, myself. Sora's too bad a liar to be able to keep anything a secret," Rupai commented mildly. There was silence from Riku's side. How had Rupai known that was what Riku would immediately think?

"I miss him," Riku said simply. Rupai smiled.

"It is only right that you should." Rupai was sat on Sora's bed, his legs crossed, looking comfortable as if he were Sora himself. Riku smirked, knowing that Sora would disapprove of his relationship with Rupai. Well, Riku disapproved of Sora's 'trips' so they were equal.

"Have you ever missed someone, Rupai?" Riku found himself asking. He realised, suddenly, that he was looking over Rupai's body with hungry eyes. What was wrong with him?

Still, his eyes wandered over Rupai, thinking how his white and grey clothes fitted his body perfectly.

"Missed someone? As in pining for a lover? Or as in a parent? Or a friend?" Rupai asked. Riku frowned, unsure of the difference.

"A lover?" He replied. Rupai's eyes darkened somewhat and his cheeks went ever so slightly pink.

"I have missed one especially," Rupai replied. Riku, who had not been expecting an honest answer, looked at Rupai, this time at his eyes.

"Who?" It wasn't a demand, but a question. For the first time since Riku had seen him, Rupai looked lost.

"You."

****

00

/()

Sora sighed, stretching his stiff legs. He snuggled closer to the source of warmth.

"Love you," He whispered.

"Love you too," His lover replied. Sora looked up at the face of his lover, only to see Selphie's grinning face instead.

"Sora, you lazy, lazy slob! Wake up from your daydreaming about Riku and pack your bag! You'll see him soon!" Selphie's grinning enthusiasm made Sora get to his feet from his comfortable chair that he had slept in that night.

It wasn't his fault that Selphie and Sion hadn't booked enough beds for them all.

"I bet Riku will be thrilled to see you. Especially after what you've bought him this time," Selphie's voice lowered suggestively, making Sora blush when Sion looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want to know," Sion replied. Sora grinned, still a brilliant shade of red. It wasn't that bad.

He'd bought Riku an outfit. Nothing kinky, he knew Riku would have just refused to wear it, but it was very… sexy…

Leather trousers, that would hug Riku's hips and ass, Sora liked Riku's ass (O.O I don't know where that came from. Blame Sora points at brunet) but were baggy down the leg. He also had bought a blue fishnet top, with a panel of cotton on the back only.

Not kinky just… sexy…

"It's not that bad Selphie!" Sora replied, still flushed. She laughed.

"I know, She's just messing with you. Leon dresses way more OTT than that," Sion said. Sora nodded, not looking up at him. Leon… Sora suddenly felt guilty for not thinking about his old friends. How had they faired after the battle? Were they all okay?

"I bet he'll love it Sora. If he loves you half as much as we all know he does, he has to," Selphie continued to fold up dress after dress, just how many yellow dresses did she have?

"You're right. I'm just worrying myself for no reason…" Sora said beaming at them. He put Riku's clothes at the top of his suitcase ready to hand them to his lover as soon as he got there.

Sora knew it wouldn't make up for his absence over the past few months, or the secrecy in which he had conducted his trips. It was a start though.

He hoped it would be a good start.

****

00

/()

"But I've been here all along!" Riku said, dumb-founded. Rupai smiled sadly.

"You've been in Cloud Sora. That's why I miss you. I don't want to love you, Riku, but I can't stop," Rupai faced away. Riku watched him, his mouth dry. Suddenly, he wanted Rupai.

Rupai wanted Riku. Rupai was willing to stay with him. Rupai could help him stop missing Sora for a second. Rupai would keep him warm when Sora wasn't there.

Somewhere along the line, Riku's conscience tried to get a word in. Somewhere along the line it was kidnapped and thrown out of the window.

Riku was lonely. Rupai could make Riku feel wanted for the first time in six months. He could make Riku feel like he was more than just a hot water bottle or some inconvenience inside his own relationship.

"You don't want to miss me anymore," Riku's lips said, without engaging his brain. Rupai met Riku's eyes, and Riku found himself leaning in.

"What about Sora?" Rupai asked. Riku stopped, millimetre's away from Rupai's inviting mouth.

"He's the one already having an affair," Riku replied, pushing Sora from his mind. Rupai didn't resist Riku's kisses, or Riku's rough lust-filled touches.

He hadn't wanted to hurt Sora, who was watching from the doorway.

****

00

/()

Sora frowned when no one came downstairs to greet him. He presumed Riku was out, or asleep, so he put his things down and got out the outfit he'd bought.

He'd lay it out on his bed, then later he'd show it Riku. He couldn't wait to see his face!

Sora skipped up the stairs, opened the door to his room, and froze in the doorway. Rupai's head snapped towards Sora, and immediately, he pushed Riku away. Riku… Riku who had been kissing Rupai's chest passionately.

Riku didn't even notice Sora was there at first. He looked up at Rupai, the look on his face screaming 'why stop?'. Sora himself had seen that look many times when making love to Riku…

Making love… Had it just been sex to Riku?

"You bastard! How could you!" Sora found himself yelling, tears blurring his vision. He threw the outfit on the floor, fleeing. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He ran out of the house, away, just away.

He let the tears run down his face and felt the wind begin to chill his bones. It was winter, and he should have wrapped up warmer to travel over, but the excitement of seeing Riku again had been keeping him warm.

Now the emptiness he had felt when he had seen Riku and Rupai, turned into cold, hard anger. Cold, hard anger and one word that burned with ice, Why?

Curling into a ball on the ground, Sora cried and cried. Sora cried his heart out, feeling within him the darkness once more. He knew it was there, it would never leave. He would always have a piece of it in him.

He heard footfalls behind him, and didn't look up. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Sora…"

The brunet's head snapped up, seeing Riku stood there, looking helpless, looking sorry for himself, looking guilty, fuelled his anger further.

What right had Riku to feel bad? What right had Riku to feel anything? He had Rupai? Why wasn't he gloating to his beloved? Why was he here, rubbing salt in his wounds?

"Go away. I don't want to see you, not now, not ever!" Sora replied. Riku hesitantly took a step forward.

"Sora, please, let me explain," He whispered. Sora faced him, his face screwed up in anger.

"No! I don't have to let you do anything! I hate you! I hate you! You let me fall! You took away my wings! I hate you!" Sora stood up to his full height, realising for the first time that he was only a few inches shorter than Riku really.

"No. No, you can't hate me. Please Sora. You can't hate me," Riku's eyes were wide, filled with something that looked like fear. Sora laughed, he couldn't help it, the whole situation was so hysterically funny.

"You're a good actor Riku, pretending you cared for almost a year now. Quite something. You should do it as a profession or something," He said, in between barks of laughter. Riku's mouth opened, but he closed it again, looking at the ground.

Sora's laughter died away.

"Don't hate me. I love you," Riku whispered. Sora closed his eyes, forcing back tears. When he re-opened them, he saw that Riku was crying. He hadn't noticed before, but it seemed as though he had been doing it for quite a while.

"Love me? Love me? I think you've got me mistaken for Rupai. After all, he is the one who can take you to the ultimate paradise. I can only give you crappy clothes and what little time I have when I'm not fighting invading hoards of darkness," Sora said, his lips trembling.

"The outfit was perfect Koneko. I saw it before I left," Riku said quietly. Sora bristled.

"Why, did you model it for Rupai?" He asked. Riku looked into Sora's eyes.

"I was lonely Sora! I had been for the last six months! I was so lonely… Whenever you came home there was nothing that I could do to get you to even look at me. You just slept and ate. You barely looked at me! I…" Riku looked away. "I thought you were having an affair…"

"What?" That had caught Sora off guard.

"You barely let me touch you. I had to practically force myself on you to even hold you. It was as though you didn't want me near you! I felt unwanted, like a piece of furniture. What made it worse was that you had time for everyone else! Even the damn cat got more loving touches than I did!" Riku yelled. Sora stared as Riku's tears flowed down his beautiful face.

"Perhaps we were wrong. Perhaps everyone was wrong. I don't think we're good for each other. I'll move in with Sion," Sora said quietly. He had hurt Riku so much that he had driven Riku into someone else's arms.

Who was more at fault? Riku for going to someone else for the love that Sora should have shown him? Or Sora, who had put saving everyone else in front of saving the one he cared about most?

He needed time to figure it out.

"I don't want to lose you. I can feel myself falling further," Riku breathed. Sora winced and looked away.

"Riku, I can barely look at you right now. I can't forgive you. I can't catch you. You found a new pair of wings!" Sora cried, and turned on his heel, running back to the house he and Riku shared to get his things.

Riku stared at where Sora had been.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. No one answered him. Now Riku was truly alone.

****

Ending Notes:

__

Oh no… I can tell what's going to happen. You're all going to stop reading again, aren't you? I can tell. You are. You don't want Sora and Riku to split up. Well, that's okay, but carry on reading. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but this is a Sora/Riku fic, (novel ) and it's hasn't failed you yet (has it?)

Review button : Press me, love me, feed me, hug me, use me.

(Yes I'm listening to 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.)


	21. First Trial: Picture

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twenty One:

Picture

Author's Note:

The lyrics have been changed slightly (him-her girl-boy etc.) for this chapter. I loved this song and I have lots of Riku/Sora mush and angst for this. I have songs planned out for each major event, but I would still like some ideas. Any songs, or song lyrics you'd like to suggest, I'll try to use them.

Also, I would like to know what you're response to an AU Riku/Sora would be? I was thinking of writing a Leon/Cloud maybe as an AU, because there seems to be absolutely none with them as the lead pairing. Tell me in your reviews!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Living my life in a slow hell

Different guy every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days

Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey

Wish I had a good guy to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you

While I'm lying next to him

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him

Sora tried to calm down. Tried to make sense of his own words. It must have been even harder for Kairi, who he was sitting next to with all his bags. In his mind's eye, he could see her compassion.

"Sora, you're confused and in shock. Go home, wherever that is for you now, and get some rest," She ordered. Sora frowned.

"That's just even more confusing. I'm staying with Sion, but home… Home is where Riku is… How can I hate him and love him Kairi? How?" Sora demanded. She smiled.

"It's a good sign Sora. It shows how much you love him. You're so hurt by his betrayal that you can't bear to love him, but you hate him, for throwing your love aside, when you loved him so much," Kairi said knowledgeably. Sora frowned.

"I think I understand you. How does that usually end?" He asked. The red haired girl looked awkward in his mind's eye for a second.

"Either the two people get back together, stronger than ever, which is highly likely with you and Riku, as you both love each other so much and-" Kairi stopped when Sora's downcast eyes filled with tears.

"Or?"

"Or they split up, unable to understand each other, driving each other away by trying to stay together," Kairi said slowly. Sora felt a tug at his heart. He knew, deep down, that it was the latter that would happen between he and Riku…

"I'll see you tomorrow Kairi, when I can talk without breaking into tears," Sora whispered, trudging away with his things. Trudging to his new 'home' in Sion's house.

Home is where the heart is…

Where was Sora's heart?

****

00

/()

Riku stared at Sora's room. It had been emptied, well, almost. Obviously, the boy hadn't picked up many trinkets or odd socks. Riku looked at the bed, where he had laid out Sora's present to him like a trophy.

The sun shone on it, and Riku resisted the urge to put it on. It wouldn't be right… Not without Sora… He couldn't…

At least Rupai had left. Riku doubted he'd come back. He had cried as he'd left, telling Riku that he wasn't going to return, that he was resigning his position and finally taking a rest. He was willing to fall into the darkness of death…

Riku picked up something Sora had dropped during his hurried packing and inwardly cringed.

It was a picture, a picture that had been taken a little before Tifa's death. Before darkness had taken Sora, when they had been happy. There were no dark circles under Sora's eyes, no lines of worry on his face, he looked happy… He looked glad he was in love with Riku…

And Riku, stood there, Sora's head on his shoulder. He remembered the time well. He hadn't been expecting the shot, and he had begun to whisper something in Sora's ear. He remembered what he had whispered.

"I love you," He has murmured, causing Sora's huge grin and the light in his eyes. The image became burnt into Riku's brain. Sora was so happy there, and it was his fault that Sora no longer looked like that.

So much had happened. So much grief had fallen onto Sora's shoulders, and everyone expected him to bear the burden. Everyone expected him to continue to smile and crack jokes.

No one understood Sora as well as Riku. No one knew what happened when Sora removed his mask except Riku. No one wanted to know what happened, wanted to understand, but Riku. The rest just accepted that the mask they saw was Sora.

"I care about you Sora," But a nasty voice in his head reminded him if he cared so much then why had be turned to Rupai.

"There's a difference between Love and Lust!" Riku snapped at it. Realising he was talking to himself, Riku finally tore his gaze from the photo, but cradled it to his chest.

He wandered downstairs, wondering what to do with himself. There were reminders of Sora everywhere. He had forgotten his jacket, one Riku had got for him three months ago. That was probably why he'd left it…

Riku walked over to it, feeling the soft fabric. It was the main reason he'd chosen it. It was so nice to the touch, although he couldn't name the material, he had wanted something comfortable for Sora to wear during his travels.

He picked it up, expecting it to smell of the shop, but it smelt of a mixture of things. Mainly, it smelt of Sora, of the soap and cologne that Sora used. But there was an underlying hint of something else.

With a little twinge in his stomach, he realised it was another smell of cologne that was masked slightly by the smell of Sora.

So Sora really had been having an affair…? It was okay for him to have an affair but for Riku to be caught once was a crime?

"I don't understand. I thought I did…" Riku whispered to himself.

He took the cloth in his fingers, feeling it's texture, savouring the feel of it before he returned it to it's owner. There was no doubt in Riku's mind now. Sora had been having an affair. It all added up to it…

Riku realised, before he'd met Sora he'd never cried. He'd never felt alone. He'd never been scared of losing anything. Now he was unhappy when Sora wasn't around, jealous when Sora talked to other people, only happy when Sora was in his arms.

Perhaps Sora was right? Perhaps they weren't good together? Perhaps Sora had found better somewhere else? Perhaps Riku was being selfish to try to stop him leaving?

"I need him," Riku realised. "But he doesn't need me." He reminded himself. Riku fell to his knees, curling the incriminating jacket to his chest, the picture of him and Sora in better days before him.

Sora was as vital to him as breathing. The brunet was all Riku needed to keep going. The thought that he might never wake up to Sora's sleepy smile, never hear the enthusiastic greeting when he came home, never listen to Sora's breathing as he fell asleep…

"Oh Sora… I'm so sorry I can't be what you need me to be… I can't help you fly…" Riku sobbed, his chest heaving as he began to fall. This time he had no wings.

****

00

/()

Sora downed the vodka shot and shook his head. The alcohol was good, it took his mind off things. Sion hadn't asked questions when Sora had turned up on his doorstep, looking like shit. In fact, he'd just grabbed a bottle of vodka and they'd sat in silence.

For this, Sora was glad. It meant he had time to get some things straight. Even in his alcohol fuddled mind one thing was certain.

He already missed Riku. He had been pining all week to see his love, now he had been betrayed, his heart was breaking, but he would have done anything to see him.

"More?" Sion asked, his speech slightly slurred. Sora shook his head, standing up.

"I'm going to bed. Don't drink much more…" Sora warned. Sion chuckled.

"I drink every night. It's the only thing that keeps me going until I start vigil with Kairi again in the morning," Sion said, an eerie smile of his face.

"Oh… Well, at least she loves you back," Sora replied, feeling the tears stinging his eyes once more. Sion looked up at his brother and saw Sora's pain immediately.

"Oh Sora… What happened?" Sion's compassionate voice broke through, and although Sora hadn't been planning on telling anyone what he was feeling, he knew that he couldn't hold back the tide.

"I caught Riku… I caught Riku with Rupai… I can't believe it even now. He betrayed me…" Sora said quietly. Sion whistled.

"The reason?" He asked. Sora clenched his fists.

"He was lonely. He missed me. He thought I was having an affair and didn't love him anymore," Sora replied. Sion thought this over.

"It is probably how any of us would see it. The one we love is gone for periods of time, without telling precisely why, with vague answers, they come back once a month and sleep it away before leaving again. It's understandable. I know that Kairi gets jealous sometimes, but she says that Riku and Rupai often went to talk to her," Sion then snapped his mouth shut. Sora shook his head.

"I guessed it must have happened more than once. I just feel a bit shocked. I didn't think-" Sora whispered. Rupai stepped out of the shadows, startling to two of them.

"How'd you get in? Get out!" Sion said, getting to his feet. Rupai shook his head.

"I'll die soon, I just came here to talk to Sora. It's about Riku. I seduced him, I tormented him into feeling guilty, using my powers to manipulate his feelings. He felt all his longing for you turn into lust towards the nearest thing. Me," Rupai said calmly. Sora growled deep in his throat.

"Get out," He growled. Rupai nodded, turning around and then looking over his shoulder.

"Riku has fallen. There is no light to lead him from the Darkness," He said quietly, before leaving the room.

Sora stared at the void that was left behind Rupai.

"What did that mean?" Sion asked. Sora felt torn in two. A part of him wanted to rush over, to see what Rupai meant, to comfort Riku, to promise him they'd get through it. But the dominant part of him didn't believe a word that Rupai had said, and was angry and bitter and didn't want to see Riku again.

"It means that neither Riku nor I have wings anymore… Sion, I'm heading out of here, I'll be island hopping. I'll leave now. Yeah, and I'll take Zell and Seifer with me this time. See you in a few months time," Sora then picked up his bags, running out.

He surmised that if he wasn't on the island, he couldn't go running to Riku's aide. 

****

00

/()

Riku awoke, and knowing that Sora would only stay with Sion, headed over, Sora's jacket in hand and the picture in his pocket. When he got to the door, he paused, hand raised and ready to knock.

After steadying his breathing, pulling up a mask of calmness, hiding all his pain and self-hatred, he knocked sharply three times. He was met by what at first appeared to be Sora, but then he realised it was Sion.

"Is Sora there?" Riku asked feebly. He scolded himself for not knowing Sora well enough to tell him from his brother. Wasn't he in love with Sora? Then again, Sora hadn't been around for half a year. It wasn't surprising that Riku would forget certain things.

"No, he left last night, no thanks to you. Rupai said something about you falling and Sora shot off like a bullet," Sion said coldly. Riku swallowed. Rupai knew about Riku's silent plea…

"What did he mean Riku?" Sion inquired. Riku stuck his hand in his pocket, his breathing became rapid, and he knew it was coming. The panic attack, or at least that's what it seemed like. It was his body adjusting to the adjustments…

"Sion, I need some water. Please, don't ask questions ( private joke), just do it!" Riku gasped, doubling over as his lungs fell under greater and greater pressure. Sion ran inside, returning with a bottle of spring water.

Riku opening it and drank hurriedly, trying to loosen some of the muscles. He took a deep breath and felt the searing pain on his back. His shoulder blades were sore constantly, and itching. More adjustments he supposed.

"Tell Sora he won't have to bother with me anymore. As soon as I made certain he was having an affair, I made sure I was placed as far from him as possible," Riku said quietly. He turned wincing as he limped away, the bottom of his back had seized up too.

****

00

/()

Sora sat on the boat, Zell was driving it to the island furthest away. He had explained, and they had listened, only asking questions where appropriate, or trying to see the fuller picture.

"I don't think Rupai would lie, but I don't think he was telling the entire truth. What good would it do him?" Zell asked. Seifer shook his head.

"I spoke to Riku earlier yesterday. He was looking depressed, and when I asked if you were coming back he just looked pitiful. He said that he was fine where he was, but he'd rather you'd taken him with you just once," Seifer said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sora swallowed.

"Can't he see I'm trying to protect him?" Sora asked as they looked out on the other islands.

The blackened wastelands that were now the Destiny Islands stared back at them, like a black smudge of a clean page.

"How can he when you won't let him look?"

****

Ending Notes:

__

I'm getting bad at length aren't I? In case you haven't noticed, the Destiny Islands are blackened wastelands. Some of them are, but Sora's been busy saving some, see? He was trying to protect Riku from the truth, that although their island is a paradise, the rest of the islands are dying.

I'm sorry about these chapters, that they're so difficult to read, that they're so full of cryptic hints about falling, catching, flying etc. It's vital for the next few parts of the fic.

Ja ne! And don't forget to review!


	22. First Trial: Someday

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twenty Two:

Someday

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm sorry about the last two chapters I really am. I am going to explain the itchy shoulder blades in this chapter. Two weeks have passed since Sora's left, and Riku hasn't left the house and Sora has been occupying himself with helping refugees. Enjoy!

Got a new wireless keyboard which means I can sit in the comfy chair across the room and type. And an optical mouse! YAY!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

/()

__

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

Sora looked at the child before him. He was so small, so thin and his wide brown eyes looked up at him from under a mop of matted hair.

"Yoo Saw-ra?" The boy asked. Sora nodded, smiling.

"Yoo look sad?" The boy looked so innocent. Sora frowned.

"But I was smiling," He replied. The boy shook his head.

"Yoo're eyes are sad, mister Saw-ra," The boy said shyly. Sora bit his lip.

"Why are yoo sad?" The little boy under the black hair stuck his dirty thumb into his mouth.

"I lost someone very dear to me," Sora said slowly. The little boy pouted.

"Are they dead?" He asked. Sora shook his head.

"Did they go away?" Again Sora shook his head.

"Then they're not lost! You just aren't looking hard enough!" The little boy giggled. Sora blinked. What was he supposed to say?

"Er… The person… He…" Sora thought it through. How could he explain to a little boy about something that he was unsure he should be telling someone of his age?

"Matt?" A man walked forward, seeing the little boy he breathed a sigh of relief. Sora smiled as the little boy walked forward, to who seemed to be his father.

"Thank you so much! Matt, how many times have we told you not to wander off?" The man scolded. He grinned at Sora.

"Sorry, he keeps on running off. It's been hard for him to move here from home," The man's grin remained in place as Sora's eyes left the little boy to meet his. At first, Sora was shocked, then he recovered himself.

The man before him was almost the spitting image of Riku, his hair was slightly shorter, and his eyes were slightly bluer, but still… The likeness made Sora look twice.

"The name's Locke, and over there-" He gestured behind him towards a tent where a woman with turquoise hair was sitting. "That's Terra. We're refugees here," He explained. Sora grinned.

"Hey! The name's Sora!" He held out his hand and Locke adjusted Matt in his arms to shake hands.

"'N' my name's Matthias, pweased to meet yoo!" Matt said from his father's arms. Sora wrinkled up his nose, in the 'aw, cute!' gesture. Then he froze…

That look… The look that he had just given Matthias… The last time he had used it had been when Riku had been fast asleep beside him, O'Malley curled up asleep under his chin, with his head resting by Riku's ear.

"Wha's the matter Saw-ra?" Matt asked. Sora shook his head, feeling his throat tighten painfully. God, how he missed Riku… But he couldn't forgive him. He couldn't bear the thought of him and Rupai…

"Matt, run along to your mother now…" Locke put the little boy down, who ran into his mother's arms, giggling. Locke then turned to Sora, who was staring at the ground.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. I don't know who you're here with, but if you like, you can stay with us. You look like you need taking care of, and Terra's a great cook," Locke suggested. Sora smiled sadly.

"Yeah… Yeah, that'd be great," He said dully and went to find Zell and Seifer.

****

00

/()

Riku heard Sion hammering at the door. He heard Lee's constant threats to break it down. He heard Taki's calm words about her findings, but Riku didn't care. In effect, they were giving information to the enemy.

Riku stared at the four walls of his prison. The place was neglected, even O'Malley had given up trying to get Riku to clean up the place. In the end, at the end of the second week of lounging in filth, O'Malley had left, leaving Riku alone.

Only Riku wasn't alone. The darkness spoke to him in conspiratorial voices. It whispered to him what Sora was doing. He was no doubt in the arms of some lover or other, happy and content without a thought of Riku.

But Riku thought of Sora. Sometimes that was all he could think about. His thoughts upset him further, driving him further and further down his spiral into madness.

Sometimes he wanted to hurt Sora, to attack him, to draw blood and in some more violent fantasies, kill him. Riku shocked himself with these horrific daydreams, furthering his decent into darkness.

He was unsure whether he had slept, as the darkness never seemed to dissipate and he never seemed free from his haunting images.

He knew he must look awful, but he had long ago destroyed the mirrors and closed the shutters on the windows. He had seen only something he despised and hated in that reflection.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked to the corner of the room, the only place that had a drop of sunlight. It was there that the only unbroken and unsoiled items lay. A picture and a jacket.

Sometimes when Riku was in his violent moods he would remove the jacket from it's place in the light and throw it across the room into the darkness, but he would eventually crawl over to it, putting it back into the light.

Riku began to lose track of time. He began to fade in and out of reality, wondering whether his daydreams, some where Sora came and took him away from his personal hell, some where he made Sora pay for putting him in it in the first place, were in fact real…

"Sora… Please tell me how long you want me to suffer without you…" Riku whispered, gently wiping dust from the picture frame.

His shoulder blades were raw and itchy. He had torn the plaster from the wall to create a rough edge so he could scratch his back against it. Often he tore the skin, ribbons of blood decorating his clothing.

It had been a few days ago that the itching had stopped. Riku had lay on the floor, his hair and matted mess, tears stinging in his eyes as he was yet again lost in a hell of his own design.

The dark leather clouds erupted from his back and spilled over his form, shielding him from himself and the light.

****

00

/()

Sora stared at the sky. It was getting dark. He few weeks with Locke and Terra had both helped Sora greatly, and made him pine for Riku even more.

Their loving acts for each other, their glances, brief touches, quiet night-time embraces had tormented Sora. He had imagined he and Riku doing the same, and realised that he couldn't live without the silver haired goof.

Locke sat down beside him.

"I won't be staying much longer. I've been here a month, and I know that you're putting yourselves out for me. I'm going to face my problem… I'm going to return home…" Sora said quietly. Locke smiled.

"Good for you Sora. You go and make things right!" Locke said, still unknowing to what Sora was running from. He had assumed that Sora had argued with his family, or perhaps got into trouble. Sora decided it was time to tell Locke why he was here.

"I was in love," Sora began. Locke's face immediately fell, and he looked attentively at Sora.

"I loved Riku so much it was untrue…" Sora whispered, tears burning the back of his eyes.

"She didn't return your feelings?" Locke asked. Sora laughed, a hollow, mirthless laugh.

"I thought he did… Until I caught him having an affair… I was stupid to think anything nice could happen to me… But I want to go back, to see how he's holding up, because even if I should hate him… I still love him…" Sora looked up to the heavens.

"I had no idea…" Locke said quietly, staring at the sky. "I assumed you'd killed someone, but you had a broken heart instead. Thinking about it, perhaps we didn't show you all the kindness we thought we had…"

"No, it was you and Terra, and Matt, that showed me what my life should be. I'm going to try again with Riku… Try to reach a compromise… Until then, I'll have to keep going. Every relationship has it's ups and downs… Our anniversary of getting together is in a few days and I want to be there…" Sora stood up.

"I will be there," He said firmly. Locke smiled and nodded.

"Go get him Sora."

****

00

/()

Riku lay curled up in a ball, the last threads of sanity being pulled from his grasp.

It was his fault he supposed…

Yes, his fault…

Silently, he made a plea for Sora to save him…

He knew in his heart that Sora was no longer there to catch him when he fell…

He had had to grow his own wings…

****

Ending Notes:

__

Sorry for the short chapter. It may be short but it's taken a long time to write because I wanted to get the description of Riku perfect. Locke and Terra don't play a large part so if you don't know who they are, don't worry. They were just writing devices to help the progression of this part of the story.

Read and Review! Danke!


	23. First Trial: Everytime

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twenty Three:

Everytime

Author's Note:

I know, it's a bad song, but with some important imagery, yes? There are perhaps two more chapters with the similar kind of theme. Then there is another plot twist. I know I've already had falling into darkness as one of my story lines, but this time it's significant.

Please persevere, as all shall become clear.

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

****

00

__

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, Baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby...

Sora reached out to touch Riku's face, hidden in shadow. He felt the soft flesh beneath his fingertips, felt the muscles of Riku's jaw twitch and saw his eyes, large orbs of amber like lanterns through the dark.

Wait, Riku's eyes were green? What was happening? No sooner had Sora begun to panic, than Riku was gone, replaced by the strange sensation of falling.

Feeling overwhelmed by panic, Sora found himself willing himself to fly. He knew he could, he just had to think happy thoughts. But he couldn't, there was no way that he could without his happiness with him.

He fell and fell, until he saw the ground where he stopped falling and time seemed to stop. Riku was there, everything except his face and glowing yellow eyes in shadow, his hand outstretched, reaching for Sora.

Sora reached out, and as their fingertips met he awoke, drenched in sweat.

"Whoa Sora, what's the matter?" Terra asked, her eyes bleary from being awoken in the middle of the night. Sora thrashed away from her, while the panic from his dream faded.

"It was a dream…" He said with sudden realisation. It had been disturbing, but a dream all the same. He had had many since leaving Riku, and all of them had been similar, the sensation of falling, of not having any wings.

"Sora, I may not look it, but I am good at guessing things. I am also a lot more observant than my somewhat slow husband," Terra chuckled. "Tell me about your lover Sora. Tell me what he did that made you like this," She gestured at the covers that had been thrown away, the writing pad filled with dark quotes and poems and various other signs of pain.

"I can't," Sora said, trying to hide his shock that she knew behind grim stubbornness.

"You can, Sora. Trust me," She said soothingly. Sora eyed her.

"I don't want to," He replied. Terra shook her head sadly.

"Sora, you want to have bad dreams for the rest of your life? Tell me, tell me everything. I don't want the grim facts like everyone else. I want to know what you were feeling. I want to know why you're here," Terra said quietly. Sora shook his head.

"No, no, no," He replied. Terra smiled, unfazed.

"I'll leave you alone then. Find me when you think you can talk," Terra said quietly, leaving Sora in his tent and shaking her head.

Sora lay there, alone, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm coming home Riku. I still love you too damn much…"

****

00

Riku heard the hammering on his front door. That hadn't happened in a while, he realised. He crept towards the door, wondering whose voice it was on the other side.

"Riku! Riku it's Selphie! Riku, are you in there?" She demanded. Riku curled up against the door, where the light couldn't touch his misshapen form.

"Go away!" He called, surprising himself at the change in his voice. It was hoarse, raspy, dry and displeasing to the ear. Selphie stopped knocking.

"Riku! You haven't left the house for a month! What are you doing for food? Have you got enough? Are you okay in there?" Selphie called. Riku hugged his knees. When had he last eaten? He didn't know… The taste in his mouth was of some unknown, and foul, flavour.

"Go away!" He repeated. He heard the sound of retreating footsteps, then a faint call.

"Okay, bye Riku. We're all missing you… I'm sure Sora will be too…" She ran off. Riku bit back the tears and allowed the tears to fall down his face, the only way it had been cleaned in just under a month.

Perhaps he was incredibly stupid? He'd never heard of people becoming twisted forms, animal instinctive demons from broken hearts. Most people sat at home and stared at the photos of their loves with a box of tissues.

Riku realised, somewhere along the line, he had felt he'd needed to be punished. As he had fallen into darkness, scared and alone, he believed he now knew what Sora was feeling all those weeks ago…

A month… Is that all it was? It seemed like much longer…

Riku sat, thinking of Sora, but he felt disturbed. He couldn't remember things about him. Sora's face began to fade, the sound of his voice. All that remained was the smell of him…

When Riku looked at the photograph, Sora's face seemed like that of a strangers, incessantly smiling. It was the smell, the mixture of cologne and, well, body odour, that Riku remembered and associated with the word.

That and the glimpses of sky he saw through his shuttered windows.

He walked into the kitchen, finding some mouldy cheese and stale bread, with healthy penicillin on it too, eating them quickly and then curling into a ball on the cold, hard floor.

It was hard to get comfortable now. Riku tossed and turned, careful so he didn't harm himself, but still he remained feeling ill at ease.

He felt like he had forgotten something important. Something he should not have forgotten. It was something to do with Sora. Something that Sora had been talking about the time before he had walked in on Riku and Rupai…

Rupai… Riku wondered where he was now. He would have done anything for Rupai's light to save him now. He knew that Rupai wouldn't return however, Rupai was dead, most likely…

And Sora was gone. Sora had abandoned Riku… Sora hadn't cared enough to listen to what Riku had to say. He'd gone back to his lover and left Riku all alone.

All alone…

Home alone…

"I wonder if he thinks of me?" Riku asked aloud. He was surprised when there came an answer.

All the time. Sora things of you all the time. He is sorry.

"Sorry?" Riku said disbelievingly. "Sorry? What has Sora to be sorry for? I am the problem, I am the darkness."

He needs his wings. You have your own now, but he needs his. You are his, your wings must carry you both.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded, standing up, but in a crouched stance, like a cat waiting to pounce.

I am none of your concern. Another voice in your head, nothing more. You should take better care of yourself. Sora will make sure you do when he comes back.

"Sora's coming back?" Riku asked, dropping his stance, it was pointless to fight something in his head.

Maybe. It all depends. He is thinking of returning. He wants to return, but he is frightened. He is frightened to find that you will no longer want him.

"I love him! Of course I want him! I need him!" Riku shouted.

Are you capable of love now Riku? In this state, are you capable of anything as pure as love? Are you being selfish again? Are you going to pull Sora into Darkness with you?

"You said I was Sora's wings! You made it sound as though we should be together!" Riku cried despairingly.

I made it sound like nothing. It is how you interpret it that counts. I shall tell you, there is a prophecy about you and Sora. You will find out about it too late I fear. Being Sora's wings may come at a great cost.

"I'll pay any cost," Riku replied.

We'll see… We'll see…

****

00

Sora paced up and down along the beach. He had been waiting for Seifer and Zell for hours. When they finally appeared, their expressions were grim.

"Sora, there's a storm headed in. We'll have to cancel until tomorrow," Seifer said, over the wind that was thrashing the sea against the beach. Sora scowled.

"How long do they think it'll last?" Sora asked. Zell looked at the floor.

"It's a storm that they called the One Hundred Year Storm… It's predicted to last a week… That'll mean you miss your anniversary with Riku…" The blonde said awkwardly. Sora groaned, and glared at the sky.

"I guess I can't change the weather… Say… You seen Terra about?" Sora asked. Seifer and Zell looked at each other, their eyes large with panic.

"She went to the other side of the island this morning to pick mushrooms. She doesn't know about the storm! She might be in trouble!" Zell exclaimed. Sora felt his heart rise in this throat.

"We have to find her!" Sora yelled, running quickly down the beach. When he reached the rocky pinnacles leading into a lagoon, he turned to Seifer and Zell.

"I'll go this way. You go the otherway, and Zell go straight through the middle. We've got to find her!" Sora cried, panicking. He began to run, filled with adrenaline, until he found the water was rising high up the beach.

He found himself being pushed into the cliff edge, until the water pushed him into a cave. Sora winced, knowing his situation. If the water levels were high, if the storm was to last for a week, then it was likely the cave would be flooded.

"Hello, Sora?" A calm voice said from behind him. He turned to see Terra, a basket of mushrooms in her hand, watching him carefully.

"Terra! We've got to get out of here! This storm will flood the cave!" Sora yelled, pulling her towards the beach, where the powerful waves were already lapping against the cliffs.

"The storm will not reach us here," Terra said. Sora frowned at her.

"But it will flood the cave! There's water at the edge now! And even if it doesn't we'll starve or dehydrate!" He was getting more and more panicked. He saw the waves were beginning to make thundering crashes against the rocks. Any second he knew that the water would begin to pour into the cave and that would be the end of Sora and Terra.

And he'd have never made up with Riku…

"This cave is protected by forces that you probably didn't even know existed. Follow me," Terra turned, heading into the back of the cave. She had a flashlight, shining it on the path they were to be taking.

"Terra, where are we going? Is there a way out the back of this cave?" Sora questioned, but Terra remained silent.

"Where are we going?" Sora demanded. Terra smiled over her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied infuriatingly. Sora ground his teeth and bit back an angry reply, but followed her deeper into the cave. By now the water was probably too deep for him to turn back anyway.

Terra stopped abruptly, turning off her torch. She then put her hand on Sora's arm, making him start and pull away.

"You must be quiet. For now, it's sleeping, and it won't be awakened for a week, when the storm will recede," Terra said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. This grabbed Sora's attention, their refuge was dangerous, and inhabited by an 'it' which was never a good sign.

"I have a room here, if you'll follow me," Terra whispered, taking Sora's hand now and leading him through the darkness. It was then that Sora began to notice that it wasn't pitch black in the caves. A feeble light shone through the cracks in the ceiling, like pitiful attempts to cut through the darkness.

"Why do you have a room here?" Sora asked. Terra smiled.

"I look after them, all of them. At the moment, all but one is sleeping, roused by the events of the past year. One still slumbers, waiting for the last day of the storm to come, when he shall send a tsunami across the ocean to the end of the world," Terra explained. Sora stopped.

"Terra, what are they?" He demanded. She continued walking, until she was a spot of turquoise among the darkness. Cursing, Sora stumbled through the half-lit caves until he caught up with her.

"Look, that is what they are," Terra pointed before her, and Sora, who had been concentrating solely on where he'd been putting his feet and Terra, finally took in what was before him.

Before him lounged a collection of, what Sora presumed, were monsters. A tall, elegant woman, with blue skin, who had dreadlocks and wore a skimpy dress, with a cloak on her shoulders. Around her the walls were crystallised, ice working it's way into the cracks on the walls.

Beside her, an old man with a great flowing beard. He had a staff, a robe of green and a look of ancient wisdom.

Across from them was a creature that looked like it was straight from hell. It's beast-like face was calm and serene, even as the fires of hell burnt in it's eyes.

Finally, lying down the middle of them all, coiling through their spaces, threading through the caves, was a huge serpent. Sora had heard of this one, the one that brought the 'Great Wave' over the lands, the one who took away the storms.

"Leviathan…" Sora breathed. Terra nodded, walking forwards, waving her greetings to the other creatures. Sora stepped forward, searching back in his memories for the mythology he had learned in childhood.

"Shiva, the ice maiden, Ramuh, the thunder god, Ifrit, the fire warrior, Leviathan, the water lord… These are the Espers of the Destiny Islands!" Sora exclaimed, getting a small smile from Terra.

"Yes. Didn't you even ponder the name of our island? It was named Eidolon, the old, and true name, of these amazing elementals," She explained, gazing on them as though they were trophies.

"What are they doing here?" Sora asked. Terra smiled sadly.

"They were banished from the world. It is a story that need not be repeated, but let it be said that it was humanity's fault. They sought to contain the power for themselves, so the Eidolons hid inside the earth…" She began walking into the corner of the cave, where Sora realised a curtain was hanging over an entrance.

"We were wrong to try to take their powers. They are hidden where we cannot harm them now… Only Locke, you and myself know about them. I am their protector, the only one left who understands them… Except you Sora, but you of course, have not the time to look after them," She led him into a small cavern, where a cheery fire was burning and there was a bed and a makeshift home.

"Have you got enough supplies for the week?" Sora asked. Terra's kind eyes turned to him.

"I was planning for my family to come here and spend the week with me. It seems they didn't turn up, but you did instead. I am glad of your company, at least," She said, slipping off her boots and curling into a ball on a comfy looking chair.

Sora also tucked himself into a chair, staring at Terra forlornly.

"I suppose we should make conversation," Sora said quietly. Terra beamed at him.

"Yes. I will tell you the story of the eidolons…"

****

00

Riku curled into a ball on the sofa, strangely comforted. It was as though Sora was there with him, talking to him soothingly. In his head he could picture images of sweet childhood stories.

He became docile, feeling Sora's presence, but suddenly it left him as quickly as it had come. He felt despair fill him once more, in place of the calmness he had felt.

Had it all been an illusion?

"I can't keep going like this!" Riku hissed.

Then surrender to the Darkness…

****

00

"Gosh, it's that time already!" Terra exclaimed, standing up. Sora snapped his head up from where he had been resting his tired eyes. He hated to admit it, but Terra's voice calmed him, almost to the point where he was lost in her fairy stories.

He had almost felt something within him… It had been strange, like the feeling he had when Riku was there, only darker, emptier, angst-ridden…

"To bed, to bed, to bed!" Terra urged, pulling Sora to his feet and pushing him into the bed. Fully dressed, Sora fell into a deep slumber, not to awaken until the next morning, when Terra appealed to his stomach with her superb cooking…

****

Ending Notes:

__

A weird place to stop, I know. Terra became a much larger character than I realised. I originally planned for her to just disappear, and Sora to find the Eidolons by himself, but she appeared there out of the blue. sigh Stupid characters…


	24. I'm so sorry about updates

****

Heartagram

Chapter Twenty Four:

Pure Heart

Author's Note:

I'm going to see HIM! YAY! Anyhow… I've also pretty much decided what I want to do for A-Level too… Classical Civilisation (Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome), English Lit., Psychology and perhaps another subject like Law or maybe even Media Studies…

Anyhow, this is about Sora and Riku, not me… Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts or anyone or anything in this fic.

00

Nagaku tsuzuku kono michi no mukou ni

Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru

Kaze no naka no tabibito no you ni

Kita no sora o mezashite ikeba

Kiekaketa atsui omoi

Mou ichido mune no naka de

Kagayaki yureru

Namida nante koboshitakunai no

Yowai jibun ni makenai tame ni

Kazaranai kokoro dake ga

Motte iru me ni wa mienai

Ooki na tsubasa

Te o hiroge utainagara

Yuukyuu no toki ni dakare

Inochi o tsunagu

Nagaku tsukuzu kono michi no mukou ni

Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru

Riku opened his eyes, and saw nothing. He felt something covering his eyes, something stopping him from seeing him. The blindfold he couldn't feel, the blindfold he couldn't remove…

"Welcome to the Darkness, Riku. Hope you enjoy your stay…" A tormenting voice said, before Riku's body burnt with a strange fire. He felt the pain, the anger, the torment, and retaliated in the only way he knew how.

He lashed out at the things around him, tearing the curtains, slashing the chairs with demon-like talons. Yellow eyes saw in the Dark, clawed fingers tore at unsuspecting upholstery, long forked tail slithered and whipped through the air.

Do you know what day it is today Riku?

Riku stopped his destructive work, looking up to the ceiling like a puzzled child.

"No," He replied. The voice in his head chuckled.

It's exactly one year since you defeated the Heartless and came to the island. It's your anniversary. It seems Sora really has given up on you, not to be here for your anniversary…

"Screw Sora! I don't need him! I have all the power I need now!" Riku spat, demonstrating this by lifting up a chair and hurtling it across the room.

You are but a child with a new plaything. Let me teach you the true Darkness. You could be ten times more powerful than Sora. You could crush him.

Riku felt a pang within him. It was telling him something. A long forgotten emotion boiled to the surface, making him immediately freeze.

"I don't want to hurt Sora…" Riku replied. He felt the strength he had possessed leave him.

Hurt Sora? What has Sora done for you? Look at what Sora has done to you! He has made you an animal!

"Sora loved me!" Riku retaliated.

Loved being the choice word. He has forgotten you Riku. You were but a passing phase. It is I, and not you, that can see out of your grimy prison and see what Sora is doing.

Riku blanched and hugged himself.

"What is he doing?" He demanded.

He is currently sat with a woman in a cave, drinking cocoa, laughing at her children's stories. He's talking to her, telling her about his adventures. Telling her how much Kairi meant to him…

00

"Kairi meant a lot to me then, but I think that's because she was a girl. I thought I had to like girls because I was a guy. I didn't even think about Riku in that way then…" Sora said a little sheepishly. Terra's face only held fascination and willingness to listen, no disgust or judgement. Encouraged, Sora continued.

"What happened?" Terra asked. Sora bit his lip.

"Recently, I have been around the islands a lot. You've seen those creatures, you've seen those men… Those men with the weird eyes…" Sora shuddered as he referred to the skilled warriors who seemed to command the Darkness.

"Ah, I know who you mean. What is it they call themselves again?" Terra asked. Sora met her eyes, his own filled with fire.

"They call themselves the Taro Oki… It means the First Born Sons from the Middle of the Ocean. They refer to the islands as their own… But they aren't the forefront of my problems at the moment…" Sora said, trying to place his thoughts in order.

Yes, the Taro Oki were the people behind Tifa's death, but they still knew nothing about them but their name. They had no bodies to examine, because the bodies burst into flames as soon as there was the threat of losing. It was infuriating, but Sora was glad that there was one mystery he could leave to someone else.

"I want to see Riku so bad… I want just to make it all up to him somehow. Even though he was the one who had the affair, even though I should never have been gone so long, even though I should never have given him reason to doubt my motives behind the trips, I should be the one to make it up to him. I have to be the one who apologises… I want to see him so bad…" Sora whispered, tears beginning to blur in his eyes. Terra's smile faded as she realised this was what was truly troubling the boy.

"Start at the beginning. Start from the day before you realised he was sleeping with someone else," Terra said gently. Sora took a deep breath and began to explain about the gift, coming home early, about Rupai, his role in Riku's life previously, the actual moment of realisation, the confrontation with Riku, Rupai's last visit that night, and finally running away to the island.

"A month? Do you think Riku will be okay?" Terra asked. Sora blinked up at her, confused.

"What?" He asked. She frowned.

"You said that Riku can be moody, drawn into depression, can be vulnerable…" Terra asked quietly. Sora nodded.

"Is it possible… He could have turned to the Darkness for solace?" She continued. Sora felt suddenly numb. Riku would call out to anything or anyone to take away his pain. Why not the darkness that came to his beck and call so easily? How far gone would Riku be by now?

"I have to get there!" Sora yelled, standing up and pulling on his shoes.

"Sora you'll die if you even get to the open sea!" Terra yelled, pulling him back. He turned his tear-filled eyes to her.

"I don't care! Riku's alone in the dark, and I have to go there! If he falls, then I have to catch him! He would always do the same for me! You wouldn't understand! You haven't ever been touched by the Darkness!" Sora shouted, yanking his arm from her grasp and running through the cave.

"Sora!" Terra yelled. He turned, to see her holding a bell. It was a strange bell, silver with a gem stone handle. She raised it above her head and ringing it loudly.

"What are you doing? You're going to wake up Leviathan!" Sora yelled over the clanging. Terra smiled.

"That's the plan!" She shouted back. Sora ran up to her, laughing insanely, taking her hand and jumping up and down.

"Sora, when he awakens, politely ask him to drop you off at your island, alright?" Terra asked. Sora nodded, running down the tunnels in the direction of the serpent's head. He waved goodbye to Terra over his shoulder, not knowing the next time he'd see her.

He saw the serpent's body begin to uncoil, and he quickly reached the head. He stopped, warily as he saw the eyes were open, watching him like he was a morsel of food…

"Who are you? You are not the bell-keeper," Leviathan said, his voice booming in the cave.

"No I'm not. My name is Sora, I'm the keybearer. My… lover… is in trouble. If I don't get to him soon, he'll be lost to me forever. I've been a fool, but I want to make it right. Terra, the bell-keeper, awakened you early so I can fulfil my wish…" Sora got to his knees, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Please, if you possibly could, take me with you and take me to my island…" Sora asked. The serpent regarded him for a minute.

"Your request is acceptable. Seeing as you are the keybearer, I can hardly refuse you anyway. Hold onto the horns and you should tied yourself to me somehow," Leviathan instructed. Sora hopped onto his back, excited that he could get to see Riku again so soon.

00

Riku snarled and hurled himself against the floor. He scrabbled up the stairs into Sora's room, where he stopped, dazed. He carefully withdrew, carefully not touching anything. He turned up the hall, deciding to find something else to destroy.

His ape-like glee at being able to destroy the things in his house was slowly driving him into a deeper madness.

He's coming.

Riku jolted, wondering if he had really heard that, or if it had been another hallucination.

"Sora…"

00

Sora felt the wind whip against his face. The sea spray woke his senses. He felt the icy wind and felt it chill his skin.

He was on his way to see Riku. He couldn't wait.

****

Ending Notes:

Yes, Riku has gone completely mad. The translation for the song is as follows:

Beyond this road, running on far and long

Must surely be something we can believe in?

If, like a traveller in the wind

You went on, aiming for the northern skies

The hot emotions that have begun to disappear

Glitter and wave once more

Within my heart

I don't want to cry, you see

So I don't give in to my weak self

Huge wings

Unseen only by eyes

Held by undecorated hearts

Spread your hands; while singing

Be embraced by eternal time

And connect with life

Beyond this road, running on far and long

Must surely be something we can believe in?


End file.
